Every Dark Night Turns Into Day
by Kittyinaz
Summary: Godric is sidetracked from his errand to Seattle, which not only changes his destiny, but the destiny of a lost girl, which will set them both free. 2nd place Winner of WIP Energize for Best Crossover. Book 1 of Set You Free Trilogy. Book is finished, will be updating once a week starting in September 2013.
1. Prologue Set You Free

**This story started out as a dream I had yesterday. I am suffering from a bout of insomnia, so I was resting fitfully during the day and dreamed this. I published the first chapter on WordPress and left a note that if they left enough reviews, I will continue after the dream part is done. I have received many more reviews on this that I am blown away. I wrote up through the dream, 4 chapters today. Now I am tired, and am throwing this over here for you guys to check out.**

**I may go back and edit this all when I am not sleep deprived. It is going to be entered into the rotation, and I am, at this point, begging for a Beta for this story.**

**Disclosure: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Myers and True Blood is owned by HBO, Allan Ball and Charlaine Harris. I own nothing. Well nothing more than the dream which spawned this.**

**Pre Edit Count - 1,709 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Every Storm _by Gary Allen.

* * *

Godric is on his way to Seattle on an errand for his Childe. Many years ago, when his son was roaming the State, he had come across a couple killing without regards to keeping the secret. This had lead his Childe to having his own progeny, but the results from that confrontation had been that the Maker had to return to their Maker for a period of time, along with their progeny.

The progeny had been freed, per the agreements of Eric's Queen and the King of Washington. He is currently working off his debt to Queen Sophie Anne as a procurer.

But his Maker is asking for her own freedom, and Godric is making his way to Seattle to speak for his Child since he is a friend of the King of Washington. Neither he nor Eric believes that Lorena should be free to wreck her type of havoc, not this close to the Revelation.

As he is driving, he catches a haunting, enticing smell. He quickly pulls over his car, exiting and inhaling. Without a hesitation, he takes off in the air, tracking the scent.

Flying over the forest, he can smell the rich smells of the wet forest, as it starts to drizzle. As he gets closer to the scent, he can smell other scents in the background, one sweet, the other a heavier earth smell.

But then his attention is arrested by a small form below him and he lands. Seeing the girl on the ground start to shiver as the drizzle starts to get heavier, he quickly strips out of his Black long coat and quickly covers her.

He squats down, and with his gloved hand, softly moves her hair from her face. He can hear her muttering, "He left, He left." Over and over again. Something inside him roars out as he can see the pain she is in.

Then he hears a sound and springs into a crouch above her, his fangs dropped and his aura flinging out from him as a warning to whomever dares to intrude.

A Native American man walks out of the forest, clothed only in a pair of shorts. He stops short of the vampire in front of him, confused. "Who, what are you?"

Godric snarls at the man, his mind racing as he smells the earthy tones coming from the man in front of him.

The man puts his hands up as he cautiously takes a step back. He tells the creature in front of him, "I am not here to hurt her. Her father is looking for her, she has been missing. I am involved as a personal favor to my chief, who happens to be her godfather."

Godric controls himself, with obvious effort, as his hand is still on his beauty's face. As she whimpers, he cocks his head where he can see the man, but also check on her. His face is controlled, but the look of wonder is still there in his eyes.

The man tells the stranger in front of him, "My name is Sam. What are you? You are not human, nor are you a Cold One."

Godric's head whips around and growls at the name. He looks over the man in front of him and finally says, "What are you? I have been around for a long, long time. And I have never smelled anything like you in all of my years."

Sam cocks his head to the side looking at the boy in front of him. But the eyes tell the truth, those eyes have seen many things he could never imagine. He takes a chance and tells the creature in front of him, "I am a werewolf."

"No, you are not." The answer is decisive and quick.

Sam lifts an eyebrow to the man, then decides the easiest way to solve this is to show him. He drops his shorts and changes all in a moment.

Godric makes sure he is able to grab the girl below him, but other than that doesn't move. He tells the wolf in front of him, "You only prove my observation. I have hunted werewolves in many parts of the world. They don't smell like you do, nor are they as big. They also cannot transform that fast on a night without a full moon."

Sam shifts back to his human form and pulls up the shorts, in case Bella wakens. Since it didn't even seem to phase the boy in front of him. He tells him, "That is what we know ourselves as."

Godric thinks on that as he straightens out. He tells the wolf in front of him, "A vampire."

The man immediately replies, "But you smell nowhere as bad as a Cold One."

Godric looks up at him and comments, his mind still going over the information he had just received. "No, they are a younger breed that appeared. They are not true Vampires."

Sam stands back on his feet. He looks at the man in front of him, admiring his cool attitude. In fact the only time he had seen any emotion was in relation to Bella. And something about it reminds him of his own reaction to Emily and Jared's reaction to Kim. He blurts out, "Did you imprint on Bella?"

Godric's mind was wiped with that one question and his eyes are drawn back to the girl below him. He asks as he tries to make sense of the feelings he is having. "Imprint?"

Sam nods as he tries to explain, "Like nothing is holding you to this earth but her. She is everything to you. For us it happens in a single meeting of the eyes."

Then the information clicks. "Not quite. But similar." He grins. "It is a good thing for her that I had on gloves tonight."

Sam moves closer and Godric's head snaps up. His hand slightly move, but taking in Sam's look, he explains. "Mating is rare in my kind. But it takes a look and a touch. Even then, most of us don't know what it is. I didn't until you made the connection. I…am attracted by her very presence." Then his falls as he takes in his little one, "But that may work in our favor."

Thinking, he straightens up and looks at Sam. "Can you protect her?"

Sam straightens, "As a protector, I have a duty to do so."

Godric nods, making a decision. "I am needed for an important meeting in Seattle. Plus, it sounds like she has had a rough time of it tonight. Can you take her home? And when I am done with the meeting, I would like to call and talk with you. I need to know what has happened and I wish to heal her. I also need to know information like who is her guardian and does he know of our world? I take it she already knows of ours."

Sam shakes his slightly. "When you decide something, you are all in aren't you?"

Smiling down at her, he leans down and picks her up and deposits her in Sam's arms, making sure his coat is secured around her. "I'm over 2,000 years old, Sam. I think I know my own mind by now."

Smiling back at Godric Sam tells him, "Her father is her guardian. He can be trusted with our secret. If you like, I will let him in on the secret."

Godric nods. He reaches in his suit jacket and pulls out two cards. He takes one and using a pen he had pulled out, quickly writes something on the back of one of them. Putting the pen away, he hands the cards to Sam. "One is for her. The other is for you. The numbers are my direct cell. The name and number on the back is in case you need something urgently, and cannot get hold of me. It is my Childe, Eric Northman. On my way to the meeting I will call him and let him know what is going on. He is short with people, but will know that she is important and will do what is needed for her."

He frowns and pulls off a glove with one hand and glances at Sam. "I want to make sure she doesn't get sick from this, I think with the state she is in now, it will not be good." And with that, his fangs drop and his tears into his exposed wrist. He quickly cradles Bella's head in his hand, coaxes her jaw open as his blood drips into her mouth. Watching intently, after a few drops have made it in and she swallows, his eyes narrow and the wound on his wrist heals. He negligently lick his wrist to clean it and puts his glove back on.

His hand reaches out to touch her gently on the cheek, pushing her hair away from it. He continues in a softer voice, "Our Blood heals humans. I also will have a way to find her in case something happens. Don't worry about the jacket, in fact leave it with her. She will find comfort in it. Tell her father what you can, and if you give me your number, I will call you after my meeting. Please don't leave her until then if possible."

Sam nods and quickly rattles off his number to which the vampire nods. Then glancing at his watch, Godric nods to the man in front of him, "I am trusting you with the most precious thing in my life. Please watch over her." And with a last longing glance at the girl who his life is going to revolve around, he leaps into the air.

Sam's jaw drops as he watches the man leave. Then glancing at Bella as she shivers, he tells her, "Well Bella, we sure are not in Kansas anymore. Let's get you home before his blood wears off." And with that he lopes into the woods where he had the rest of his clothing. It is going to be a long, dark night.

* * *

**Final count, words.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	2. Chapter 1 Gentle Implosions

**Here is the new chapter. Our new Beta for this story is working hard, and was eager to jump into this. So this was done as soon as I submitted the changes to WordPress. There are more chapters on WordPress, but they will be updated as I get time. I will be also loading new stories and updating old ones. The only story I have that has no Beta is Tin Man, and hopefully someone will take that. Thanks again to Karen, the Beta for this!**

**Disclosure: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Myers and True Blood is owned by HBO, Allan Ball and Charlaine Harris. I own nothing. Well nothing more than the dream which spawned this.**

**Pre Edit Count - 2,872 Words - this was how many words this chapter was when it first posted on WordPress. **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Teardrop _by Civil Twilight.

* * *

_Previous:_

_Sam nods and quickly rattles off his number to the vampire. Then glancing at his watch, Godric nods to the man in front of him, "I am trusting you with the most precious thing in my life. Please watch over her." With a last longing glance at the girl who his life is going to revolve around, he leaps into the air._

_Sam's jaw drops as he watches the man leave. Then glancing at Bella as she shivers, he tells her, "Well Bella, we sure are not in Kansas anymore. Let's get you home before his blood wears off." And with that he lopes into the woods where he had placed the rest of his clothing. It is going to be a long, dark night._

_Next:_

* * *

Godric is back in his car, heading down the dark road, his face lit only by the dashboard lights. The night has no moon, no illumination to the road he is driving, the trees a blur as he tries to process what had just happened. He had met his Mate, and had left her. The wrench inside of him, as his beast tries to force him back to where it can protect her, is almost enough to make him turn the car around. But his word to complete this task means a lot. Plus, the faster he can get everything solved, the faster he can possibly return to his mate.

He knows this would be the best and safest route for right now. He could not show up to this meeting with her being the way she is; nor does he really want to rip her from her life this close to the Revelation. He could as it is allowed as a rare exception at this date, but he is choosing instead to heal her, and then woo her to his side. He chuckles since she really has no choice; fate had decided that the two of them belong together. He, for one, is looking forward to finding out why. He is also looking forward to being with her. He has been very lonely over the years.

He winces as he probes the light Bond he started with her. He had not wanted to do it, but he is too worried about her getting sick and how that could affect her right now. The less she has to fight through, the better. But the emptiness, self-hatred, abandonment, and worthlessness that he is feeling is painful to feel from his mate. She has become the most important thing in his life and to feel as though no one wants her is not something he is enjoying. He frowns as he realizes the bond is not diminishing as he pulls away from her. He is hoping this is because of the Mate Bond. While he has not initiated it, this may be one way to bring him back to her…as though he would turn from his one in a trillion chance.

Remembering his Childe, he pulls out his cell and calls him. He needs him and to be truthful, he has always needed him. He just fooled himself into believing he didn't.

* * *

In Fangtasia, Eric is at his desk, working on what will need to be done before the Revelation. He and Pamela have planned to open the day after they come out of the coffin, as some of the younger vamps are calling it. He grins as he chuckles at the joke. He for one cannot wait until they no longer have to hide what they are. He is looking forward to it, and to what he and Pam are thinking will be an "all you can eat" buffet.

Then his personal cell rings and, not bothering to see who it is, he answers it, "Northman." With his luck it will be the child Queen he has to tolerate.

"Eric."

A genuine smile breaks out on his face, "Godric." He is truly pleased to hear from his Maker. He has been somewhat lost as Godric has withdrawn from him more and more. Eric has no idea what he has done to make his Maker, his father, pull away like this.

"I am sorry for interrupting your evening, but something has happened."

With these words Eric sits up. "Do you need me?" He hopes with all his being that Godric will need him. He will drop everything if Godric needs him, with no regard to what punishments he may incur.

In the car Godric relaxes and actually opens his Bond with Eric. He smiles and tells him, "No, my son. It is a wondrous happenstance, but…" He waits for a second for the Bond to equalize between the two. He is shocked at the love and…the need for absolution he is feeling from the Bond. He mentally sighs as he realizes he has done more harm than good with the closing of the Bond.

Eric is amazed that Godric has opened his Bond with him again. He knows Godric had planned to do it when the Revelation happened, but this is much more preferable. He assures him, "I am here to listen, Master." He is happy as he feels that void inside of him fill with his Maker.

Godric sighs as he feels Eric's love and affection for him bloom even over a need for forgiveness that was completely unneeded. He will deal with that shortly, but for now he wants to tell of his news, and warn him. "I met my Mate tonight. I found her abandoned in the forest apparently by a Cold One. I did not make the connection that she was my mate until I met a creature I have never met before, a new species of Supe. One that is made to hunt the Cold Ones. He asked if I had imprinted on Bella. I then realized that I had managed to prevent myself from touching her or looking her in the eyes." His brain is whirling as he relays the information to Eric in short bursts.

Eric sighs, feeling Godric's confusion. "But she is your Mate, there is no question of it?" Maybe he mistook the feeling for something else. Godric has been lonely for a long time and it seems it had not gotten better as he closed himself off from his Childe.

Godric knows what Eric is thinking. "My son, my entire body is protesting every mile I am driving from her. If it had not for a new species of wolves, well, this would be a worst predicament than it is already. If someone calls you named Sam or, really, if anyone calls you for a Bella, take whatever measures are needed to protect her or to solve the problem."

He assumes his mantle as the head of the Bloodline as though he has never allowed it to lapse these past years. He did what he should have done centuries ago.

Eric nods, pleased his Master is naming him his second. "Of course, Godric." Then he hesitates before asking, "Are you not going to shut the Bond down again?" His fear of him doing exactly that overrides the Bond.

Godric smiles in the dark as he is driving. "No, dear one. I had not realized how much I enjoyed your feelings. I just didn't want you to feel my emotions over the past decade. They have been…unpleasant for the most part." His sorrow over closing the Bond and what he has suffered from these past years overshadows even Eric's fear and Bella's feelings. Then he pulls it all back, remembering his Mate.

Sighing, Eric runs his hand through his hair. "Godric, I am here for you, and I can help you. Please allow me to support you as you have done for me for so many years." He is not pleading, but close to it. He cannot lose his Maker! He is hoping beyond hope that Godric is right, that he found his Mate – that rare being every vampire hopes to find in their lifetime.

Godric frowns as he examines the Bond. What he is finding is not making him happy. "Eric…"

Closing his eyes, Eric admits, "Being shut away from you, hurts. We have spent so many years with the Bond open. I find myself with a shorter temper." He can feel Godric searching the Bond. He is also feeling…an echo?

Thinking on this, Godric tells him, "And I had been finding myself spiraling into the darkness. If it hadn't been for me finding Bella, I am not sure what would have happened." He is blunt, admitting he needs his son more than he thought.

"And that is why we are not going to do this again, right Master?" Eric states with a smirk, though the remark is not without his wistful thoughts.

Snorting into the phone, Godric tells him, "Eric, I think I am the Maker here."

Eric grins, loving the mirth and affection he is getting through the Bond. But then he hesitantly asks, "Did you already Bond with her?" Is that where the strange echo is coming from? Is he going to feel her also?

Godric takes a deep breath. "I found her out in the woods and it had just started to rain, and even though I got there before she was soaked and covered her with my coat, she was already shaking. She is basically comatose. I have no idea what has happened, but will be finding out as soon as this damned meeting is concluded." He can still feel her as though she is sitting in the seat next to him, and while in a way he rejoiced that he will never be alone again, he was also upset because the negative feelings are seeming to get worse.

Eric turns to his computer and starts to click away. "What information do you have on her already?" He will make sure they know everything about Godric's mate. They need to discover why she was out in the woods alone and lost and in such a state. He knows Godric and knows that no matter what his Maker thinks now, he will be back at her side as soon as he can.

Godric smiles. He knew he could trust his child. "I know her name is Bella and I believe the closest town to where I found her is Forks, Washington per my GPS. Her guardian is her father and he is tied in with the local reservation; the chief is godfather to Bella. Other than that, the person I left her with didn't have much time to talk. I needed to get out of there before I gave into my need to touch her, and her father had a search party out for her." He shakes his head. The need to touch is still strong and he is not sure how he will keep from touching her until he heals her and she has come to his side voluntarily.

Eric nods thoughtfully into the phone. He asks as he is inputting the search parameters, "I am guessing the ghost of emotions are all from her." He is quiet, for if this is true, then his Maker is going to have a hard time in front of him. Eric has never felt anything like this before, and if it were his own Mate, he would be upset and raging that she feels this way.

Godric closes his eyes as he again feels the emotions rolling off of her. "Yes."

Nodding to himself, Eric looks at the information in front of him. "Are you ready?" He has a tight rein on his emotions so that, in case it bleeds the other way, he won't affect her any more than Godric is. He suspects that Godric just gave her his blood, but there is always that chance that for some reason Godric took hers to make the first part of a Blood Bond.

Godric sits up straighter, "There is information on her?" This is not good…

"Actually a lot. Someone up there is keeping an eye on that tribe and anyone associated with it. If I were you, I would make a claim on her while you are talking with the King. I can enter the paperwork into the system as your progeny." Eric is already getting ready to pull up the forms and such. He is not happy with the amount of information that is available to him, though it will help his Maker. Someone is a little too interested in Isabella Swan.

Godric thinks through everything and he tells him, "I agree. Now tell me what there is on her. From there I can see what I need to do." There is no way he won't have his Mate. If need be, he would take the world down to ruins to have her.

Eric clicks through the forms and sends them to the Authority. He is taking no chances with his Master's Mate. He will do whatever is needed to make sure that no one will interfere. He of all the beings out there knows how bad it could be if someone tried to take Godric's mate away. He maybe civilized, but the beast that he had thought was Death is never too far from the surface.

He clicks back into the information and informs him as he reads, "For some reason they are keeping an eye on the reservation since there are rumors of wolves being sighted. But unlike normal wolves, they are larger than normal. So the packs and any vampire in the area watches for them and anyone connected. However it looks like the Swans are more connected to the reservation than just the current chief and police chief. But the first thing I know you want to know is that your mate's name is Isabella Marie Swan and she is 18, just turned so a couple of days ago. She prefers to be called Bella. She was born to a Renee and Charlie Swan in Forks, but her parents divorced and her mother took her." Then a growl comes from Eric. If this is true, oh they are going to have to work with her. Unbeknownst to him, this is the beginning of his relationship with Bella and how he feels about her.

Godric can feel the anger and asks, "Eric?"

Reading through the rest of the information, Eric shakes his head. He is sure that this is not normal even coming from him. "Godric, it looks like your mate is a very responsible person. Her mother, however, is a ditz at best. A true bloodbag by Pam's definition, barely worth anything more than the blood in her veins. Bella has worked since she was 11, at least from what whoever put this information together has been able to determine, but she has been cooking and taking care of her mother at least from the age of 5 and there is suspicion that she has worked since 7, but no proof. Her mother missed her calling as a flower child of the 60′s. Any and all hobbies have been taken up and discarded in weeks She has dragged your mate through each and every one of them. It has been noted in the file that there has been no trace of her really having any friends because of all the moving around, nor were there any romantic relationships during this time." Eric can't believe it – this is absurd! A child working at 7? Not even his culture would allow something like that! That is just too young!

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, "She moved in with her father this past year. Her mother had remarried and the most anyone has found is that the new stepfather is a minor league baseball player. It seems the new Mrs. Dwyer wanted to travel with her husband so her daughter left so she could do that." The last is said with Eric's known dryness. He is just incredulous that this could be right.

Godric cursed. "So she has never had a true childhood and had to take care of herself and her mother her entire life." He can foresee some issues that could come from this. He hopes that he is not too late and can encourage his mate allow him to take care of her. His nature literally demands it of him.

"Yes, and it doesn't end there. Her father is the police chief of Forks, and from what has been mentioned, Bella moved in and, since the man can neither cook nor clean, she has taken over all the household duties. He does nothing but acknowledge her being in the house. And her father, while giving every impression of loving her deeply by all accounts, has no idea what to do with her or how to show her that he appreciates her. So he lets her do as she wishes, mentioning in the hearing of one of the people who put this together that he knows that Bella is the one who did everything in Renee's custody. He mentioned that he didn't want to take that away from her." A growl sounds from both at that, but Eric continues, "And the only other thing noted is that she became involved with a coven of Cold Ones, had run away to Phoenix and managed to break her leg falling down stairs. It is noted she is clumsy, but not that clumsy." Eric is upset and trying very hard not to let that anger affect his Master.

Godric suddenly growls and he spits out the words that have haunted him, "Whoever she was dating that was a Cold One… He left her. In the woods. By herself. Eric, I need to find out whatever we can on the Cold Ones. I think this is going to be an uphill battle." She has been abandoned by everyone in her life already. Her father is a fool; no child wants to be that independent! Bella would have probably been overjoyed to give over some of the responsibility and be able to depend on someone else for a change.

Nodding to himself as he sends some emails and starts working the networks available to him and his Maker, Eric replies, "I will find out what I can about this particular group. Also, as I read more into these files, it seems as though her aunt married into the tribe." He stops and asks, "Godric, what are your plans?" He needs to know what will be needed of him. No King, no Queen, nor any one in authority can interfere if the Maker or Head of the Bloodline calls for their progeny. Godric happens to embody both positions. Regardless, he would still go without hesitation to help his Maker.

Godric is in Seattle and is working his way through the city to the meeting place. "I am going to call some other sources and see what other information I can get on her. Then I will be working to woo my mate as I heal her. I am going to be up front and straight with her, since we know the Cold Ones are secretive. One benefit is that I can feel her as though I am in the room with her, and that is from just a couple drops of blood." He is making plans in his head, what he can do and will do. He just needs as much information as he can get on her.

Eric hesitates and then asks, "Nora?" He is dreading bringing her into his life in any way again. He also hates the way she can bring down Godric. He will owe Godric until the end of time for not allowing him to turn her. They have a love/hate relationship.

After pausing at the name of his other child, Godric replies, "I hate to say it, but no. Eric, I am getting the feeling that something is going on with her, something that she knows neither of us will be pleased to discover. Be careful with your dealings with her. Right now, my concentration will need to be on Bella, and I am only trusting you with her." He knows Eric's true feelings on Nora, and he mirrors them. But he always gives her a chance. He gave one to Eric and look where that has lead.

Eric blinks and tells him, "I am truly honored. I will get on the tasks you have asked of me. If there is anything else, please don't hesitate to ask me, Master." The trust in that one statement humbles him like nothing else will.

Godric smiles. "I am happy to hear that, Eric. You are my true son. You know this, and I know this. There is no one I will trust with my Mo anam cara (_My soul mate_) as much as I trust you. For all intents and purposes, I am naming you my official second. After everything has settled from the Revelation and hopefully Bella is in my keeping, we will discuss this more at that time." Eric deserves this and has in truth been doing the duties of a second, but never getting the bonuses of it. It is well past time.

Eric is speechless. Godric is basically naming him second in command only to him, and of their bloodline. He is also declaring that Eric acts on his behalf. This statement, coming from his Maker, can null and void any loyalty sworn to any King or Queen. Godric, with his age, commands his own respect and rules over Area 9 which shares borders with his own Area. At any time, Godric can decide that he can leave, and can pull Eric and Pamela along with any other progeny or those sworn to Godric and take them to his place of choosing. Or he can decide to rule himself, and the world is open for him to pick a place. If this is done, Eric will be only second to his Mate.

Godric chuckles, "Eric, you can't be that shocked, can you? You have been acting as my second for centuries. I am only acknowledging what is in truth an actuality. But for now, gather the information as I have requested. Once I have spoken with the man who is taking care of Bella right now, then we will discuss the next steps." He parks his car and readies himself to get this onerous duty over with. His mind is focusing more on his Mate, and what needs to be done to make her happy, and his son, for whom he has great affection.

Eric smirks. "I look forward to it." It will be interesting for Godric to have a mate. Too many people still underestimate him because of his boyish looks. Under those looks is a man who grew up in a violent time in one of the most violent villages, earning their mark in history in Julius Caesar's records.

With that the two vampires disconnect the call with Godric going into a meeting he couldn't really care less about at this time, and Eric completing the request of his Maker. Both ready for their worlds to change for the better.

* * *

Sam stumbles out of the Forest, making it look like he is exhausted for the humans gathered around Charlie. Billy looks up from planning the search, sees him, and tugs at Charlie's shirt.

Charlie looks up and, seeing his daughter in Sam's arms, runs to her and takes her from him. He barely notices the black jacket she is wrapped in, only relieved that she is ok. Not noticing that Sam is following him, he thanks everyone, and hurries into the house with the doctor following them. This is one of the few times there is no mistaking Charlie's love for his daughter.

Before entering the house, Billy grabs Sam to stop him. "What happened?" He is studying the young man who he has taken under his wing.

Sam looks in the house, watching the proceedings. He tells Billy, "There is more to this world than we thought. There are other vampires, but I felt none of the need to kill. I actually felt…a bond with him, one of friendship." He looks down at Billy and continues, "They are closer to us than the Cold Ones, they even imprint like us. And the one who found her, who protected her, gave her his coat to protect her from the elements, gave of himself to ensure her health, is her mate." He is calm, but he won't allow anyone to interfere with Godric and Bella. Mating is sacred, the man in front of him told him this, but Sam is sure he won't think the same now.

Billy lets go of him in shock. "Bella is mated to a bloodsucker?"

Sam nods, looking back in the room. "Billy, you need to meet him. He is nothing like a Cold One. He hates them, and not just for what he thinks they have done to his mate. He looks like you and I, and in fact has hazel eyes. And he is over 2,000 years old." The last is said with awe. He cannot imagine living that long, and seeing the pain in the young vampire's face, he is sure he doesn't want to.

Billy's mind is whirling with this new information. There is no doubt that what Sam said is true for Sam has no reason to lie to him, nor any inclination to do so. That there is an ancient being who calls himself a vampire, who Sam has no inclination to attack, and who has imprinted on their Bella, makes him take a step back. "Yes, we will need to meet with this vampire. But Sam, do you trust him with one of ours?" He stares at Sam. He had always harbored a secret wish that Bella would be his son Jacob's mate, or at least mate with one of the other wolves in the pack.

Sam looks back into Billy's eyes. "Completely. He is as dedicated to her as any of us would be to our imprints. But he has made the decision to help her heal, and then woo her. He is right now at a meeting that he could not get out of, but as soon as he is done he will be calling to speak with me and Charlie. I suspect he will not mind speaking with you either. He will be telling both Charlie and me about his race, and I have agreed to protect her, and to tell Charlie about us." His eyes go back to the house, not wanting Bella too far out of his reach. This ancient being trusted him with her, and he doesn't want to betray that trust.

Billy looks away, working through all this. He finally sighs. "I have wanted Charlie to be told since he helped with the search for you. I know the man will keep the secret as has his daughter. But yes, I would like to be there. This sounds like our world will be changing yet again. But this time I will have my Best Friend helping us."

Sam nods and the two head into the house, intending to make the world a bigger place for the man inside who loves his daughter.

* * *

**Final count, 4,451 words.**

**This story is showing the power of reviews. Because of the reviews I got for the first one on here, and on my WordPress and the quick offer for a Beta, you guys are getting this. You guys let me know you liked it and I am working on it. So keep those reviews coming and I will keep the stories going. For those who don't know me, I will answer questions, but with 8 stories I am working on at once, there is just no way to keep the chapters coming and answer all the reviews. So I will answer those with questions and do the snoopy dance when I get a new review for the rest, saving them all!**

**Read and Review! I will see you when I can! **

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	3. Chapter 2 Hush Now, Don't You Cry

**Due to me getting used to my new schedule, you guys are getting this today. After this, I won't be editing until Wednesday of next week, and depending on the length of the edits, the Betas and other issues (RL is a qualified issue!). We agreed to editing to be done on Wednesday until done and then writing. This is to give me some time to do what I want, and to do other things like chores, and my lessons in Photoshop. I REALLY want those to continue!**

**But instead of leaving it to next week, which would have my In The End readers being upset, I gave everyone else their chapters. I am working on the last 2 to go to the Beta's. This one is longer, and each chapter starts to be longer. I was still getting out the dream, and where this ends was great. This is part of the dream I had, and I will let you know when I took over the story in my mind. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood nor Twilight, or this is how I would have done it, or one of the other ways I am writing!**

**Pre Edit Count - 1,560 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Silent Lucidity _by Queensryche.

* * *

_Previous:_

_Sam looks back into Billy's eyes. "Completely. He is as dedicated to her as any of us would be to our imprints. But he has made the decision to help her heal, and then woo her. He is right now at a meeting that he could not get out of, but as soon as he is done he will be calling to speak with me and Charlie. I suspect he will not mind speaking with you either. He will be telling both Charlie and me about his race, and I have agreed to protect her, and to tell Charlie about us."_

_Billy looks away, working through all this. He finally sighs. "I have wanted Charlie to be told since he helped with the search for you. I know the man will keep the secret as has his daughter. But yes, I would like to be there. This sounds like our world will be changing yet again. But this time I will have my Best Friend helping us."_

_Sam nods and the two head into the house, intending to make the world a bigger place for the man inside who loves his daughter._

_Now:_

* * *

Sam walks in and holds the door for Billy to make his way through the door behind him. They hear Dr. Gerandy telling Charlie, "I don't understand it, considering how long we think she has been out there in the rain and cold, but she is fine. Just get her in some warm clothing and put her to bed. It looks like she is reacting to shock but as long as she keeps warm, she should be ok." With that the good Dr leaves after staring at the tall Native standing there watching him. He gives him a wide berth as he leaves, making Sam smirk.

Charlie nods as he watches his daughter on the couch before him, still wrapped in the black coat that she had been wearing when Sam had brought her out. He is bewildered about what to do for her. She has been so self sufficient that he had not needed to change anything he did when she moved out. He had been relieved since he had been nervous about raising a teenager who had raised herself. Now looking at her, he didn't know what to do.

Noticing Charlie's look of helplessness as well knowing that he would be uncomfortable with undressing and redressing his daughter, Sam reaches down and grabs his cellphone and removes it from the baggy he kept it in for waterproofing. He calls Emily, knowing she is not far away, and asks her to come down and take care of Bella while he and Bill speak with Charlie. She agrees and they hung up.

Finally looking up from the daughter that he is realizing he didn't know and not liking the epiphany at all, Charlie nods at them, "Well, um… thanks Sam for finding her."

Billy rolls forward and, taking the afghan from the couch, covers Bella up as he tells Charlie, "Charlie, we need to talk. Sam has Emily coming to help get Bella ready for bed. You might want to get some alcohol; this is not going to be easy." He needed the alcohol and he has known about his side of the supernatural world all his life, he knows Charlie will need a drink for the shock that was coming as they turned his world upside down.

Looking at them both, Charlie frowns. "I don't think this is the time, Billy." How is he going to handle Bella if she doesn't come out of it? Call Renee? He really didn't want to do that and admit how much of a failure he is when it came to Bella. The thought of Renee's voice berating him makes him cringe.

Sam moves forward and looking into Charlie's eyes he tells him, "This may not be the best time, but it needs to be done to save your daughter. Don't you agree that makes it the best time?" He is dead serious. He knows how it is to imprint. He lost the girl he had loved most of his life. Emily is perfect for him and the pack, but he misses Leah everyday and feels guilty for the pain she is going through. He can see in Bella that same pain as Leah, but she has a chance at her happiness. He has no doubt that Godric will be everything she needs. And if he had to help take Bella away, he will in a heartbeat.

This makes Charlie rock back on his heels. He frowns and comments, "What?" This time he truly looks at the two men since they first arrived.

At this time there is a quiet knock on the door, and Emily comes in. She smiles at the group, and when Sam indicates Bella, she gently picks the girl up and heads upstairs to change her and put her to bed. She trusts that Sam will fill her in on the comatose girl later. Being an RN has its uses though and she will use her skills to make sure Bella doesn't take a turn for the worse. She is shocked she isn't at running a fever…

Charlie is watching Emily take Bella up the stairs. While he does that, Billy expertly wheels himself into the kitchen and helps himself to Charlie's liquor cabinet. He brings back Jack Daniels and glasses for the two of them, knowing Sam doesn't drink since it took copious amounts of alcohol for him to even get a minor buzz.

Sam gently pushes Charlie down into a chair. He runs his hand through his hair as he searches for a place to begin changing this man's perception of the world he truly lives in, not the polite one he has believed for his entire life. It's one that Sam is still getting used to and he, himself, was introduced to an even broader one this very night.

Billy hands Charlie a tumbler of whiskey. He sighs and asks Charlie, "Do you remember the stories of our tribe, Charlie?" If he did, this would go much easier. As easy as finding out your nightmares are real can be, that is.

Charlie's eyes narrow as his memory goes back over the stories he had listened to as a child growing up on the reservation. He shakes his head, as the pieces come together…

Sam nods to Billy in thanks. He moves in front of Charlie, crouching down, looking him in the eyes and tells him, "They are all true. The Cullens returned and I am the first in the pack." He waits for Charlie to process this before they start on anymore.

Charlie stares at the man in front of him for a couple of minutes, then his eyes flash upwards to where Bella is. He trembles as he asks, "Vampires? My daughter dated a vampire?" How did he miss all the signs? He was taught them in the past, and yet made excuses for them and the way they are! He defended them to Billy, and now that they're gone he is finding out they were dangerous?

Sam gently corrects him, "Cold Ones." If Charlie is going to be part of this world, he might as well use the right names. He can imagine his coming shock as he himself was shocked.

Charlie gives him a look of disbelief and tells him, "Call it what it is, vampire." What else drinks blood? A vampire is a vampire.

Billy coughs into his hand pulling Charlie's attention to him. He then tells Charlie, "And up until tonight, Sam would have agreed with you. After all that is what our legends imply. But now, you need to call them what they have been named, Cold Ones. Yes, they drink blood, but our legends say they are poisonous and have no fangs. Get it straight in your head, because the rest of the information is going to throw you for a loop." With that he nods back to Sam. Since he has met both groups, he can tell this better.

Sighing again Sam looks away in the air, gathering his thoughts. When he has it straight in his head, he informs Charlie, "Since I transformed, I have thought of myself as a werewolf. I was corrected on that tonight. By a real honest to goodness vampire, a young man, who says he is over 2,000 years ago. He had fangs and could fly. And Charlie, you could feel and see the years in his eyes, in the very air around him. Nothing like Carlisle who is the oldest of his bunch." Thinking back to his meeting with Godric, his voice holds the awe he felt in realizing the person in front of him may be older than his tribe.

He chuckles wryly. "He also smells nothing like the Cold Ones, and hates them as much as I do. If I could call age a smell then that is what he smells of. Along with his personal scent of the wild forests, fire and iron. More importantly, his scent did not make me feel like attacking him, even though he was crouched over Bella protecting her from me."

Charlie's eyebrows went up, "Protecting Bella? Why would he be protecting Bella? Does he know her?" How did she meet him and why in the world does it seem his daughter is well known in this new world?

Sam smiles, trying to calm Charlie. "When I came upon him as my wolf, I could see the pure look of wonder on his face. It didn't click until I was human and watching him with her. He didn't know what I was, and when I shifted from wolf, he told me there was no way I am a werewolf, for I am too big and I don't smell as one. He also shares a trait with us." He shakes his head as he realizes this maybe the hardest part of tonight, the part he thinks Charlie will be most upset about. He has his own thoughts if Charlie should be upset.

Charlie lifts an eyebrow and dryly comments, "Why do I have a feeling I may not like this trait?"

He couldn't help it, but Billy laughs, a dry chuckle at himself for trusting Sam so much that he is about to battle for Bella to be with an undead. "I won't lie, I am not thrilled about it. But as I thought about it, I realized that other than being imprinted on by one of our own wolves, there could be nothing better. What do you remember of the tales of imprinting, Charlie?" He challenges him to remember, to recall why this is a happy thing…why Billy isn't throwing a fit like he had when Bella and Edward were dating.

Sam looks on with disbelief. He knows the Swans are considered tribe members in their books, but he is surprised at the level of information that Charlie had already been exposed to.

Seeing his surprise and guessing why, Billy tells Sam, "He was raised mostly by his aunt and uncle. He was and still is considered a member of the tribe to this day. You have seen the books, and know that we insisted that the Swans were members when Carlisle came for the meeting on the treaty. So he was told all the stories, even the ones that were pulled later when the Cullens came back." Not said was how Billy was the Chief's son, so he was told. Why was Charlie told too?

On the other hand, Charlie is thinking. He looks up into the eyes of Sam and starts out evenly, "Are you telling me that some 2,000 year old vampire imprinted on my daughter," his voice rising to a shout.

Not batting an eyelash, Sam tells him, "Yes. And what do you remember about the traits of an imprint?"

Charlie blinks at him.

Taking the reins of the conversation again, Billy clarifies, "The wolf's, or vampire in this case, entire life now revolves around its imprint. They think of nothing but her, she holds them to the earth and they will do anything to protect her. They will provide for her and basically treat her like a princess. They will be anything and everything she needs. They will never leave, cheat or be anything other than the perfect mate to them. And, truly, what can any man ask for in the man who will marry his daughter?" He tells him truthfully, the thing he would have said if it had been Jacob as he wished, or any of the wolves.

Charlie gets up and starts to pace. He mutters his thoughts out loud. "I would prefer not to have a man who is older than Christ as my Baby's husband. And she is too young for him. And the wrong species. Why can't she meet an ordinary hot blooded boy and be normal?"

Billy can't help himself and opens his mouth to answer when someone knocks on the door.

Charlie stomps over to the door and opens it, about to give the visitor a piece of his mind for knocking on his door at 3am.

But he stops, and instantly understands what Sam said about the pure weight of age surrounding the vampire. He is shocked looking at the young man in front of him dressed in a shirt and tie, obviously having just removed the suit jacket that was hanging on his arm, and staring back at him.

Godric cocks his head to the side as he studies the man in front of him. He states with a firm voice, "I take it you are Charles Swan. My name is Godric. May I please come in so we can talk?"

* * *

**Final count – 2,113 words.**

**Huge kudos to my Beta for getting this out so fast! And for helping me make a point in the chapter. Not telling you what point...I want the revelation to be a surprise and even may have you go back and reread trying to get it. I'm evil, but I had to do something since I gave you this so early!**

**Read and Review, let me know how we are doing!**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	4. Chapter 3 Be My Baby

**Here is another chapter of ED Beta'd by Meridian. This is also the last chapter you could have read ahead on WordPress. Now the only difference between them and here will be What FanFiction deems against their rules. My WordPress chapters will be uncensored. **

**Disclaimer: I know nothing. Not Twilight nor True Blood. But you knew that already didn't you since if I did, the stories would have turned out different.**

**Pre Edit Count - 3,335 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Look After You _by The Fray.

* * *

_Previous:_

_Billy can't help himself and opens his mouth to answer when someone knocks on the door._

_Charlie stomps over to the door and opens it, about to give the visitor a piece of his mind for knocking on his door at 3am._

_But he stops, and instantly understands what Sam said about the pure weight of age surrounding the vampire. He is shocked looking at the young man in front of him dressed in a shirt and tie, obviously having just removed the suit jacket that was hanging on his arm, and staring back at him._

_Godric cocks his head to the side as he studies the man in front of him. He states with a firm voice, "I take it you are Charles Swan. My name is Godric. May I please come in so we can talk?"_

_Now:_

* * *

Charlie is blown away by the vampire in front of him. There is no doubt in his mind on this, yet at the same time his eyes are telling him that this is a man who is either just out of high school or in college at the latest. His demeanor, though, is of one who has lead armies, who is confident in himself.

Godric is studying the man who is the father of his anam cara (_soul mate_). He is still slightly angry from the confrontation he has just come from, upset because Bella is worse if anything, and determined that no one will come in between the two of them. He is also mindful of Eric's information and that while there is no question of the man's love for his daughter, he neglected to allow Bella to have a childhood and instead basically made her chamberlain to his household. If any cooking of cleaning or purchasing of household supplies was done, it was done by her. The only thing he does is pay the bills.

If Godric needed to hire a maid or anything else, he will. This needs to stop and she needs to learn how to be a child. Even he was a child at one point.

Charlie finally swallows and stands to the side, "Please come in Godric."

Godric nods his head and comes inside, removing his gloves and laying them and his jacket on the chair nearest him. His eyes constantly rove around, not only taking in his mate's home, but also noting all the exit points and any other vulnerabilities. He also notes the placement of Sam and the man in the wheel chair. He looks up as he registers not only his mates smell and heartbeat, but someone else's.

Sam noting Godric's quick perusal as well as the beginning of a growl coming from him, guesses the reason why and tells him, "My mate is up with Bella helping her change."

Godric's head turns to him and he states, "She has not come out of the state from earlier?" His blue green eyes are penetrating and Charlie notes that what Sam said is true; you can see the years hanging on the young man.

A shake of Sam's head answers the question.

Godric sighs and looks up where she is. He will need to find out more about the Cold Ones and about Bella's general wellbeing. Right now, she is so doused in self-hatred and rejection that he is having problems not heading to her and trying to waylay the feelings. But he knows that will not help. Right now he needs to secure her father and see what needs to be done.

With this in mind, he turns his full attention to Charlie. Godric studies him, trying to decide if there really is anything to keep his mate here other than, if he is reading the situation correctly, her misguided guilt. He feels Eric pushing some comfort and love through the bond, and his lips lift in a small smile.

Charlie studies the young man in front of him and finds him full of contradictions. He finally asks, "Do you have a last name, Godric?" He is trying to regain control of a situation the young man who just walked in had already taken over, not understanding that he had never had any control in the first place.

Sam snorts, realizing what Charlie is trying to do and the stupidity of it.

Godric cracks a small grin. "I currently use Nervii, which was what my tribe was called. It is what I would have been called in a meeting of the tribes as I was the chieftain." He is staring at the man in front of him, accessing him in every way.

Charlie had moved in front of his chair, but as he takes in what Godric is saying he sinks down into the chair. "You mean, you really are 2,000 years old?" His minds just stops. He cannot even try to recognize the years that the being in front of him has lived.

With a smirk at the reaction, Godric tells him, "Older actually. As you may have guessed, we didn't adhere the Roman calendar system in my tribe. So I can't tell you when I was born, nor when I was turned. I only started to mark time later and have come to find out that I am older, much older, than your Christ when he was born, much less than when he died, which is when the current time started being kept."

Billy looks from Sam to Godric. He finally says, "Is it true that Sam is not what is considered a real werewolf?" He is curious about it, but he is wrapping his mind around it, and that not all vampires are the same. There is more humanity in this vampire before him than some humans he has met.

Godric turns his head just enough to meet the man's eyes. He asks, "I take it you are Chief Black?" At the man's nod, Godric continues, "Yes. He is the size of a small horse, while werewolves are the same size of normal wolves. Nor does he stink as one of them does. He smells of earth, of the loam."

Charlie asks, "And who are you to determine who is or isn't a werewolf?" His tone is acidic and, unbeknownst to him, he is solidifying his daughters future with his attitude.

Chuckling, Godric tells him, "If you don't mind, I would like to call my Childe and have him on speaker. It will save on recounting this conversation." And allow Eric to judge the man on his own merits. It wouldn't be long until Charlie will find out how a Viking can be.

Charlie glances upstairs and asks, "Childe?" Did this vampire have a child? And is he expecting Bella to have his children?

Godric is already calling Eric and has him on speaker phone as he answers with his normal, "Northman."

Godric deposit the phone closest to Charlie and Billy, since they are the two humans in the room. "Eric, I got the resolution that we were looking for, and because of the emotions that we have been feeling, have made my way to the Swan residence. Chief Swan and Chief Black are both present along with Sam." He cannot help the small smile he has in anticipation of Charlie's reaction. Sadly though, he knows this type of anger towards his kind will be showing up when they come out in the Revelation.

Charlie cannot help himself, "He doesn't sound like no child." He is angry. Here is a child who is basically here to take his daughter out of his house. One way or another, it comes to that. Godric will remove Bella from his house and take her with him to wherever he lives. Who will he have then? Plus, with Bella gone he will lose face in Forks. People will think that his own daughter left him as soon as possible, and this is not something he needs during an election year. He has enough worries as it is with so many deaths, and he is still trying to minimize the damage from Bella's flight earlier this year.

Eric's rich baritone rings out as he laughs. "Chief Swan. I am considered Godric's childe because he is the one who turned me. I am over 1,000 years old, and was in no way considered a childe on my death."

Charlie lets out a breath and shakes his head. "What have you gotten involved with, Bella?" he mutters under his breath, not understanding that everyone but Billy still heard him.

Not willing to let Bella take blame for something she has no control over, Eric answers him, "With a world she was already in danger from knowing what she already knows. But at the same time, she has someone who will lay down his very life to defend her, to care for her. As one who has benefited from that same care for over a thousand years, I can swear that your daughter is in the very best hands. Godric is considered one of the most honorable and respected Vampires in the supernatural world. He could be King at any time if he wished, or even be head of the Vampires and the representative for us in the Council." There is a clear pride in Eric's voice as he talks about his Maker, his Fader.

Godric shakes his head as his son boasts of him. "Eric." There is a gentle rebuke, but none of the men in the room or on the phone can sense anything but how proud Godric is of Eric.

With that, Eric falls quiet. Godric turns his head back to Charlie. "In answer to your question, there is more than Werewolves and Vampires in the world. There is a whole world of supernaturals that exists. If there is a tale, there is probably truth behind it. Sam is a new species in our world. Hopefully he and his will be better than the Cold Ones." He shakes his head as he thinks the messes that his kind and the rest of the Supernatural world has had to clean up after the Cold Ones.

Sam is watching Charlie. Charlie is looking shocked but he is asking sharp questions, ones he didn't think of. Sam also is letting him dig his own hole, knowing as he does from Emily the rumors in town. He has always been tolerant of Charlie, but what he has heard both from his mate and now is making him think that it would be better if Godric just took Bella.

Charlie thinks and he asks, "What is this imprint thing that Sam was talking about?" Maybe he should keep Bella here with him. This vampire in front of him could possibly wait to take her. Wouldn't she be better off around familiar surroundings and such?

Godric sighs and looks upstairs where Bella is, feeling through the bond how she is doing. He absentmindedly informs Charlie, "Mating in our kind is rare. You would think with as long lived as we are, that there would be more, but the chances of meeting your soul mate, the other half of you, in a world with over a billion people in it now, much less all the people in times past, is very rare. I only know rumors of it from my Maker. But being who she is, she would have known that at some point I would need the information." He muses over the revelation, trying to decide if she had been hinting at his future. He had always thought it was Eric she was hinting about, but maybe it was him?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he looks at Charlie as he explains. "Bella is that one in a trillion chance for me. There is nothing I won't do for her. If something happens to her, even though I have avoided touching her or seeing her eyes to create the mating bond, I will probably greet the sun. I was on my way to doing so until tonight. However, because of her, I now have the will, the need, to live. I have reopened my Bond with Eric, and have already taken steps to prepare for her in my life." He cannot help his look of pride knowing that he will be able to keep his mate in a way that few could hope. Although, if she is his mate, then she probably will enjoy his simple homes and the same pleasures he himself does. He will be looking forward to getting to know her to answer that question himself.

Eric's quiet gasp is enough to tell Charlie that greeting the sun is something serious. He frowns, his daughter is going to be mated to a suicide risk?

Godric sends reassurance to Eric, knowing that he has only stated the truth. He was getting lost in his depression and while the Bond to Eric had been the last thing that had kept him afloat, he had slowly closed his side of the Bond in an effort to save his son from feeling the painful spiral into darkness. This selfless act only served to push him further into his depression.

Now with Bella and the reopening of the Bond, Godric feels… rejuvenated. But if he ever lost Bella, that would tip him back into that void with no hope of recovering, nor any wish too, beyond not wanting to cause his son pain.

He looks into Charlie's eyes and reveals to him. "I don't know if Sam told you, but I gave Bella my blood tonight in hopes that it would heal her enough that she will not suffer physically from the exposure to the elements. This also formed a bond in that I can locate her and feel her feelings. Normally this would be a very light bond, even with the couple of drops and the age of my blood. Instead, I felt her all the way to Seattle as though she was right beside me. Even more telling, Eric can feel echoes of her in our own Bond. She is feeling rejected and she loathes herself. Her self-esteem is very low. She is at the very least depressed, if not on the verge of suicidal. I would be worried but she honestly cannot bring herself to care enough to cause herself harm. If she did, nothing would stop me from initiating the Bond with her. I cannot take that risk. But right now, what we need to worry about is making sure that she eats and moves…that she lives."

The shock on Charlie's, Billy's and Sam's face is the same as the shock he is feeling from Eric, as well as recognition. It is more a realization of what he is feeling from her than anything else.

Godric informs them, "Eric has already started researching the Cold Ones to see if this reaction is being caused by them somehow. Some of it I can understand. The history we have found on her shows that this was her first relationship, and the low self-esteem is because of her nonexistent childhood. But that same self-reliance and the need she feels to take care of people should have her worried about you. Instead we have someone who is basically shutting down. This has brought me from Seattle instead of our agreed upon meeting by phone. I needed to make sure everyone here understands the importance of Bella to me and my Bloodline, and to also look around and see what evidence I can gather from the Cold One's residence." His face is no longer giving anything away as he is waiting to see how her father will react to this news.

Eric's voice came from the phone, "While Godric is doing all that, we have many people working on finding out what we can about Bella's mental state of being. Nothing is more important to our Bloodline nor those who owe us fealty at this point. As you heard, Godric's actual well-being is in her hands, and I for one am looking forward to meeting her. But first, we need to heal her."

Charlie just shakes his head. "I don't really understand it, but I am not going to say no to anything that will heal her. But…I really don't understand this. What is the difference between you and the Cold Ones?" Information is good, information will allow him to not make a mistake…

Eric answers this one since he is currently researching that very question. "For one, there are more rules for us than for their kind. We cannot be exposed to the sun, or we burn. We also die for the day when the sun rises. Both Godric and I, because of our ages, can stay up later and wake earlier, but we still have to die or suffer the bleeds. We can be killed by a wooden stake or decapitation. Silver harms us and if enough is used, we will die. We heal from anything else, even loss of limbs. We need to be invited into homes, and can be uninvited. We have fangs, and actual blood in our bodies. We can feed without killing humans. We can also glamour most species into doing what we wish or, more importantly for our secret, erase information. There is history going back as far as before mankind existed that we have been around."

Charlie and the rest looked shocked that Eric just told them how to kill them, in detail. Unbeknownst to them, they will never be in a position to use this information if Eric and Godric have anything to say about it. It is why they have spent so much money for specialized coffins and so on. Neither of them have lived this long without taking into consideration all manner of safeguards. Plus Eric is not telling them anything the general public won't learn from the Revelation itself.

Bringing up the spreadsheet he is using to detail the information he is finding out on the Cold Ones, Eric continues. "The Cold Ones have venom for blood and either they kill their food, or their venom spreads and turns the victim into one of them. This venom is highly flammable, but their very bodies harden into a marble-like toughness. This venom enhances their human traits. Beauty is always there, but anything from a markedly compassionate nature to latent physic powers is enhanced to a high level. The only way to kill them is by fire. Anything lost to fire will never be replaced, but the thing is to be able to get to that level. Tearing them apart does nothing but temporarily stall them. The very pieces will move to rejoin the host. Not even decapitating them kills them without fire."

Charlie is shocked and he looks to Sam, "And you can kill them?" His amazement in the being next to him showing. And he is also thinking that these other vampires sound like they are more powerful than Godric's kind.

Sam smirks. "Our wolf bodies are actually made to do that. Our teeth and claws can rip through their skin as though it is butter."

Eric simply says, "Interesting." Then he informs them, "However, there are some things that are somewhat the same. Both species are fast and strong, but their species declines in strength and speed after about a year. Our speed and strength continually increase as we age. Both are known to have gifts. Their gifts are set when they are turned; ours are known to gain some as time goes by. For instance, both Godric and I can fly. My childe cannot, but she has only barely reached her century mark. Godric's speed and strength are beyond what is considered normal for his age, as are my own. My main skill is generally considered tactical planning. Both Godric and I are very experienced in vampire politics which, at the very least, can be described as cut throat. Both of us have shown evidence of skill with making money. These are just a few of the examples of our skills, which actually number more than normal, but then we are some of the oldest vampires in the world." He is working on processing all the information that is coming in from their Bloodline and others who want to have their Bloodline either owe them or think of them favorably in the future.

Thinking through the information he had just been given, Charlie frowns. "But if you have been around before mankind, wouldn't that mean there should be some really old ones?"

Godric smiles as he leans against the wall closest to where Bella is. "There should. But as Eric has mentioned, our way of existence is very much life or death. There are many who underestimate others, or others who fail to follow the laws of our kind. Then there are ones like me, who just get tired of living life. 2,000 years is a very long time, and if you remember your history, some of the bloodiest known." His mind is somewhat on the conversation; he has come to a conclusion already, but is waiting to hear from his son and his mate before initializing any of his plans. But the rest of his mind is on his mate and wishing they already had a bond so that he could push some positive emotions to her.

Eric shifts in his chair as he reads incoming emails and comments to the group on the phone, "We have recently decided to come out. Human technology has come close in the past to revealing different Supernaturals, and it has been decided that vampires are the first to expose themselves, given that we are the more radical of the Supes and there is already some love of our species because of our mystery. There is a new synthetic blood being made in Japan that was invented by a coalition of vampires and Fae, with the help of witches and the Weres. Right now it is being used in surgeries and passing every test that is being put to it. The AVL, or Allied Vampire League, is going to use this as the reason we can come out and that we don't have to drink from humans." Eric chuckles; he and Godric are going to make a killing as soon as the substance comes out. Godric in fact had suggested it to help with the plan to come out. "It is all a lie. While True Blood can be used as a substitute for a certain amount of time, depending on the age of the vampire, the magic that makes us what we are cannot subsist on it for a long period of time. It does not have what we need from humans to animate us."

Shaking his head at his child's simple explanation, Godric expands, "As we get older, we can survive on less and less blood. But on the other hand, it means that what we do take in, is needed in full. Currently, most of us use blood bags from donation clinics. It has what we need, and lessens the risk of exposure. But there are those, mostly the older ones, who refuse to do this. True Blood will actually be more useful for the younger ones to help them in between the crucial feedings. But again, this is just an excuse so that we can start exposing the supernatural world to humans. It will be happening by the end of this year, so you are only receiving the information ahead of time."

"And more in depth and truthful than Nan will be spinning it." Is Eric's quick rejoinder.

Godric nods in agreement.

They are all digesting this news and Sam asks, "What about my tribe?"

Looking at the Native American in front of him, "That depends on you. I will say that I would like to form an alliance between your tribe and my Bloodline. Instead of smelling repulsive or even edible, you smell like the earth itself, a smell that is close to Vampires since to become one, you have to rest in the earth itself. Plus there are the similarities to us in your mating practices. No other species is close except the Fae."

Frowning at a piece of information, Eric interrupts them and asks, "Does anyone know how close the Cold One was to Bella?"

Charlie clears his throat and answers, "They were dating. But Bella told me just before her birthday when I brought up safe sex that she is a virgin. I actually got the impression she was frustrated about it but it disappeared after Cullen left."

Godric stands up straight. He asks him, "Do you remember anything else like that, times when she had been irritated or upset but forgave him easily, or when she was acting oddly at all?"

Charlie frowns as he leans forward. "Actually that is what made me dislike Edward. It seemed like the more time they spent together, the more she was allowing him to dictate her life. I even found myself agreeing with Alice when she would ask me things even though I had been determined to not agree."

Godric growled and they could hear the vibration from Eric through the phone. "Eric?"

He Calls for his child he tells Godric, "Working on it. I am going to send Pam your way. I will explain what is going on. I will also be sending Alcide with her. They will be there tomorrow, and I will notify you if I find anything else. Do you want me to send Ludwig to you?"

Godric sends his thanks as he tells Eric, "Yes. I want her to not only check Bella, but her father too. Also, send this information to _her_. It sounds as if they are not all as peaceful as Aro has promised." With that Eric hangs up the phone as Pam enters the room in answer to his summons.

In the Swan house, Godric is rigid and staring up at where Bella is. He is thinking, and then turns to Charlie. "Once the good doctor is here, I will have her check on Bella and then you. What you have described is something we have suspected, but never had confirmed, and it may be what is causing Bella's symptoms. If it is, this coven will not escape us."

And for the first time, Charlie gets chills as he sees how very dangerous Godric can be…

* * *

**Final count, 4,282 words.**

**Please leave a review so I know if you liked it, or even stopped by to read. I don't visit my stats, too busy editing and writing... **

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	5. Chapter 4 I Wanna Call You Mine

**Another chapter of ED! We have caught up with WordPress and will be publishing this story on both formats, but WordPress will have all the lemons and such. If there is a lemon, It will be cut out of here and a note inserted telling you to go to WordPress.**

**Thanks as always to Meridian for her work here!**

**Diclaimer: I own nada. Too bad :(**

**Pre Edit Count - 2,486 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Wanted _by Hunter Hayes

* * *

_Previous:_

_Godric stands up straight. He asks him, "Do you remember anything else like that, times when she had been irritated or upset but forgave him easily, or when she was acting oddly at all?"_

_Charlie frowns as he leans forward. "Actually that is what made me dislike Edward. It seemed like the more time they spent together, the more she was allowing him to dictate her life. I even found myself agreeing with Alice when she would ask me things even though I had been determined to not agree."_

_Godric growled and they could hear the vibration from Eric through the phone. "Eric?"_

_He Calls for his child as he tells Godric, "Working on it. I am going to send Pam your way. I will explain what is going on. I will also be sending Alcide with her. They will be there tomorrow, and I will notify you if I find anything else. Do you want me to send Ludwig to you?"_

_Godric sends his thanks as he tells Eric, "Yes. I want her to not only check Bella, but her father too. Also, send this information to her. It sounds as if they are not all as peaceful as Aro has promised." With that Eric hangs up the phone as Pam enters the room in answer to his summons._

_In the Swan house, Godric is rigid and staring up at where Bella is. He is thinking, and then turns to Charlie. "Once the good doctor is here, I will have her check on Bella and then you. What you have described is something we have suspected, but never had confirmed, and it may be what is causing Bella's symptoms. If it is, this coven will not escape us."_

_And for the first time, Charlie gets chills as he sees how very dangerous Godric can be…_

_Now:_

* * *

The night is getting late but the Swan house only seems to get busier. Normally it would be quiet, but that was before a change in destiny happened. Inside, a dark haired vampire is working to get information on his mate. Godric is on the phone, calling people and making arrangements, all in different languages. The only time he had stopped is when he asked if they had a basement in the house.

Charlie looks at him and says, "Yeah." His mind is still trying to wrap around the information. The only thing that is sticking in his mind is that Bella is going to be leaving.

Chuckling, Godric asks, "Do you mind if we use it? I will be using it for a couple days, but Pam will be using it longer. I am not sure what we will do with Alcide, but we can figure it out." This would do at least until a home can be purchased close by. The more Godric thinks about it, the more he realizes that a Cold One's home would not be suitable. They don't care if sunlight shines on them when they are hidden away. He didn't want to take a chance that they had not made their home light-tight.

Besides, he wants his mate with him. He will provide her with a home here if she wants; the only thing he will ask is to be able to be in the same home. But he will not remain here, not with how volatile her father is being.

Calling his attention back to the Chief, Charlie is looking lost as he tells him, "There is a guest room down there that can be used?"

Thinking, Godric asks, "Is there a room that has no outside light coming into it?" He will be still in his coffin when he rests, but he would like to be up and working when he is awake. There will be plenty he needs to do now for his Mate.

Sam finally takes pity on Charlie, "I've been down there, Godric. There is an old coal room that I can put a door on today to make sure no one can get in. Will that work?" He will be making sure there is no way for Charlie to get in since he doesn't trust the Chief of Police any longer. As he had thought before, he had given him the benefit of the doubt, but he is seeing and hearing with his own senses how little Charlie seems to care for Bella personally.

Thinking through the options, Godric nods. "I will be having my coffin brought in, and Pam is coming during the daytime so it will be delivered then. I will be making sure that everything is here for her." No need to let anyone know about the alternative until he has spoken with Bella, if possible. He wishes to incorporate her into his life as soon as he can.

Charlie shakes his head and asks, "Coffins? What is going on?" This is not making sense to him. He looks longingly toward the kitchen thinking of the coffee maker but Bella had bought a new one and he never learned how to use it. She had programmed it to go off for him every morning.

Looking at the man in front of him and knowing he is overloaded with information, Godric advises him, "Eric is sending Pam and Alcide here for Bella's protection. We told you she is very important. Pam is going to be helping taking care of her, and Alcide will be here during the days. Pam has also taken courses in college and has the qualifications to home school Bella. She will be switching to vampire hours for now, but this way Pam can make sure she is educated in everything she needs to know about Vampires and the supernatural." There is no way his mate will be attending public school. There are vampires out there who would be thrilled to take Bella from him. All it would take is a phone call and many humans would do it without even knowing who they are really working for.

As he is making plans in his head to safeguard his mate, Godric smiles as he tells Charlie, "The coffins are for the day time. They protect us during our most vulnerable time. We literally die and cannot awaken if something comes for us. In our homes, most of us have secret rooms and such. You have no idea how hard but yet easy it is to be nocturnal now. Pam's coffin will be delivered with Alcide, and he will take care of everything. He is a Were, as in a real Werewolf. His family line and pack is sworn to my Bloodline. I saved the life of one of his ancestors in the past and in gratitude they swear their fealty to me. They are some of the most truly trustworthy people I know else I would not trust them with my Children or myself, much less Bella."

Afterward, he has been on the phone as Sam went downstairs to see about the coal room. He nodded when Sam came back up with the measurements and called his supplier to get the special door he knew he had in stock.

For his part, Godric is aware of the passing time and his increasing need to know what is wrong with his Mate. His plans depend on her, as they should and will from now on. He is feeling a little bit anxious, but he figures that it is the Mating Bond exerting its influence on him, urging him to complete the Bond. He has never heard of a situation like his where he has somehow managed to not form the Mating Bond as soon as he had found her, so he is anticipating some oddities. However, he himself wishes for the Bond to be completed as soon as possible so he can be with her, with his other half, and so they can both be whole.

Charlie just sits there trying to understand all he has been told. His eyes go upstairs to Bella, but Emily had come down a moment ago and told them that Bella is just staring into space. Sam had looked at his mate, hung up his phone, and opened his arms for her. He still holds Emily close to comfort her as she cries for his daughter.

He can no longer deny the truth in front of him. There are vampires, and the Cold Ones were involved with his daughter. Then it makes him wonder about Phoenix. He looks up and clears his throat to get someone's attention.

Godric asks the other person on the phone to hold and looks over to him. "Yes?" He is not impressed with the man in front of him. He hopes that it is the shock of the influx of information, but is saddened to think that this is the man who is his Mate's father.

Grimacing as he takes in the dismissal he hears in the vampire's tone, Charlie haltingly beings, "Umm, this past spring, Bella got into a fight with me and ran off to Phoenix. She broke her leg badly and there was something wrong with her arm. She also lost a lot of blood. The story I was told was that Carlisle and Edward had gone after her to talk her into coming back. On the way out of the hotel, she fell and broke her leg. I'm wondering now if that was the truth?" He looks away as he wonders how much actually went on around him that he never knew. And the information that these vampires are coming out… He will need to be prepared for rioting…though this is Forks.

With this new information from Charlie, Godric's eyes go dark as night and he growls. He says into the phone, "Isabel, I will call you back. I may be here longer than I thought." He then hangs up his phone and looks upstairs, trying to decide which would be worse. But he _needs_ to see his mate, to examine her and make sure she is ok.

Right before he leaves, a short woman appears before him with a medical bag.

Looking down at her, he gives her a respectful nod. "Ludwig." The woman in front of him had been one of the first of her race to give her loyalty to him. He has done many things to help her out, and she is based in Eric's area. Both of them make sure she is always supported in her endeavors since she has helped many Supes. He values the Brownie in front of him more than most vampires.

With the same respect, she bows her head, "Milord. Eric called and said you needed me? That you found your Mate?" She looks up and a smile is playing on her lips with the simple joy knowing that the man who had won her respect is one of the favored few to be granted his mate.

A light smile shows on Godric's face at the mention of Bella as his mate, and he tells her concisely, "Tá, tá Bella ó anamchara. Amhras againn go bhfuil an stát go bhfuil sí i ba chúis leis an cinn Fuar. Tá a athair a bhí ina intinn a athrú agus faoi deara an rud céanna léi. Sé freisin ach dúirt liom go raibh ar siúl sí ar shiúl ag pointe amháin agus go ndeachaigh siad chun a thabhairt ar ais di, ach gur thit sí agus bhris a cos agus bhí caillteanas fola ollmhór." (_Yes, Bella is my soul mate. We suspect that the state she is in is caused by the Cold Ones. Her father has had his mind changed and has noticed the same thing with her. He also just told me that she had run away at one point and that they went to bring her back, but that she fell and broke her leg and had massive blood loss_.)

Charlie is not the only one listening to him with his mouth hanging open. Godric's accent is obvious when he is speaking English, but this…this was as though they were thrown into the past. There is no doubt that he is who he says he is.

Ludwig nods as she thinks. She asks, "An bhfuil a thosaigh tú an Banna ó anamchara?" (_Have you started the soul mate Bond?)_

"Uimh." (_No_.)

She nods and heads up the stairs with Godric following close behind her. Charlie makes to follow them, but Sam stops him. "Charlie, I don't think you need to be there. If Godric is like Jared or I would be, he will already be on edge just being in the room with her, and then there will be the added stress of Ludwig being in there as a doctor to check on his mate. To have another male in there would only make it worse…that you are her father will not matter. He is her mate, the other half of her soul, just as if they were married. Godric is trying to give you more time with her as he gets her used to their world, but make no mistake, she is his."

In his world, this is the law. He doesn't know about Godric's world, the one he is about to become part of, but judging by the everyone's reactions, he understands that Bella is a huge deal for Godric. Because of her rarity as Godric's soul mate, he figures their laws would be similar.

Clenching his jaw, Charlie watches them go into her room. "She's only 18, Sam." And she is _his_ daughter. Charlie is gearing up to fight to keep her. He does not need her to be taken from him right now.

Coming up to the other side of him, Billy tells him, "And from the time _he_ is from, _she_ is a spinster. By the laws of the Tribe, she has been an adult since she turned 16. Even by human laws she is an adult, and even if not, she would have been declared one long ago based on the decisions she has been forced to make most of her life."

Looking up at his childhood friend, Billy sighs. Charlie needs to snap out of the world he exists in, and realize that Godric may be the only hope that Bella has if he is reading the reactions of the vampires correctly. "Charlie, the Cold Ones had your daughter. He might be the only chance you have in saving her life. Yes, she may become a vampire, but you know she will be well guarded, well cared for. He has already called in a specialist, and has his Child looking for answers. He has a guard coming to protect her. Eric's own Child is coming, which by Godric and Eric's reactions is an honor from them to her, to tutor her along with caring for her. He is taking care of her right now. And he has done the same for his own Child for over a thousand years. Why would you think he would take any less care of her?"

Closing his eyes, he tells Billy, "I haven't had her for long. Renee kept her away from me and poisoned her against staying with me. It was only when she wanted to travel with her husband that she planted the idea of coming here. Is it so wrong I want to keep her with me?"

"Yes."

Charlie's head whips up to meet Godric's eyes.

Hearing the argument outside the room, and as well as Ludwig's polite request that he keep them quiet as she examines his mate, Godric came out to the confrontation he wished could have been delayed until later. Meeting the brown eyes that he has noticed from the pictures around the house are identical to his Mates, Godric concisely advises him, "She is my other half, so I will try to be kind. However, neither you nor your ex-wife deserve her. She has been refused a childhood because your ex-wife couldn't be bothered to do her job. When she comes here, she doesn't have to worry about working to make sure she has food and electricity, but she is your live in maid. She cleans your house, cooks your food, washes your clothes, and buys the food and anything else needed for the house. She should be enjoying her childhood, even at this late date. Instead she has had to learn from a young age to bear the weight of an adults worries. And while I know most people, including myself, wouldn't say anything against chores for the young, I suspect she doesn't even get an allowance, just the right to stay here. I also suspect that she makes the food, you come in to eat it, and then promptly return to your TV. That is not being a father. That is not even a roommate."

Charlie's face reddens and his eyes darken in his anger. Godric didn't stop though. He asks him, "If she did all this for me and I acted like you, wouldn't you be upset with me? So why would I not be displeased about you treating my Mate this way?"

Emily quietly says from the safety of her own mate's arms, "He is right, Charlie. Everyone knows that Bella keeps your house. And I know that she is also working at Newton's for money for her truck and for college. She has an old computer but never says anything about it. Instead of spending your days off with her, you instead go on fishing trips with Billy and Harry. Once in awhile wouldn't be bad, but you go every single weekend. From what I have heard around town, I'm not shocked that she got so involved with the Cold One. He was the first person who truly paid attention to her. She is so hungry for real affection and love that she will take whatever is offered. He may have done something to her later on, but she did walk into this with eyes wide open…well, as wide open as a human not wanting to believe anything evil of the first person who cared for her could be. Who can blame her?"

Charlie clenches his jaw. He finally spits out, "You don't think I love her?"

Godric shakes his head. "There is no question that you love your daughter. It's more that you don't appreciate her nor do you know what to do with her. When she came here to live, you took advantage of her living here to make your life easier, but you never changed your life to bring her into it. If your ex-wife had not been so much of a ditz, there might have been no problems. But Bella has been so overwhelmed that she has no idea what is real love is, what a real childhood is. You love your daughter, and it is not all your fault that you don't know how to show it, but it _is_ your fault that you are not more active in her life. You could have easily spent the time eating with her to find out more about her, about her day. Something so simple, and it would have not taken up any more of your time, but now…now we are dealing with whatever the Cold Ones did to her, as well as dealing with her heartbreak from losing the only loving she has received. But from now on, she will receive the love and devotion she deserves."

Charlie just glares up at the man in front of him, the man who is going to take his daughter away from him, the man who just called him out on his shortcomings. _But, damnit… he is right. I could have just asked her about her day when we sat down to eat, instead I allowed our awkwardness to continue instead of working to get over it. I could have taken her up to Seattle or done so many other things with her._

He drops his glare and closing his eyes as he makes one of the most painful admissions of his life, "You're right." But then he looks up, "But I don't want to lose her either!"

Emily sighs, "If you do lose her, Charlie, it will be because of what you did. It's your choice now, Godric has already detailed what is going to happen. You had a chance at the easy way of being part of your daughter's life. Now, you will have to work around his plans. And since his plans are to ready his mate for her new life and to make sure that she will not be lost in it, you cannot in good conscience make it hard for her. So it will be up to you, and the effort you want to expend on getting to know your daughter. If I were you, I would also make every effort to learn about this world and to get on the good side of Godric and his group of people. That is your future." Her voice is hard, not giving an inch. This man needs to be aware of the world around him, and how much his mistakes have cost him. _His_ choices have led them to where they are now. Not Bella's.

Looking away, Charlie sighs as he realizes they are right. "What needs to be done?"

Just then Ludwig came out of Bella's room. She is angry as she informs them, "You need to get ready for a fight on your hands for that girl's life. Godric, call your Second. Time is going to be our enemy for once." Everything she heard from the room makes her want to tell Godric to take that young girl out of that room and hide her away from the world…and that was decided _before_ her prognosis.

Everyone stares at the small woman with looks of horror on their faces as they realize what she is saying.

* * *

**Final count, 3.357 words.**

**Please Read and Review! Let us know what you think of our little story!**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	6. Chapter 5 Strength To Go

**Yep, another chapter for you guys tonight! Hope you enjoy...and many thanks to my Beta, Meridian for getting right on this. And for finding pics. Not that you guys can see them, but the WordPress group can!**

**Disclosure: None of it is mine. sighs not an Awesome Eric, nor Godric. Too bad. I could have loads of fun! Wait... I am!**

**Pre Edit Count - 2,757 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Robot Boy _by Linkin Park

* * *

_Previous:_

_Emily sighs, "If you do lose her, Charlie, it will be because of what you did. It's your choice now, Godric has already detailed what is going to happen. You had a chance at the easy way of being part of your daughter's life. Now, you will have to work around his plans. And since his plans are to ready his mate for her new life and to make sure that she will not be lost in it, you cannot in good conscience make it hard for her. So it will be up to you, and the effort you want to expend on getting to know your daughter. If I were you, I would also make every effort to learn about this world and to get on the good side of Godric and his group of people. That is your future." Her voice is hard, not giving an inch. This man needs to be aware of the world around him, and how much his mistakes have cost him. His choices have led them to where they are now. Not Bella's._

_Looking away, Charlie sighs as he realizes they are right. "What needs to be done?"_

_Just then Ludwig came out of Bella's room. She is angry as she informs them, "You need to get ready for a fight on your hands for that girl's life. Godric, call your Second. Time is going to be our enemy for once." Everything she heard from the room makes her want to tell Godric to take that young girl out of that room and hide her away from the world…and that was decided before her prognosis._

_Everyone stares at the small woman with looks of horror on their faces as they realize what she is saying._

_Now:_

* * *

Eric looks up from hanging up on the phone to see Pam waiting for him. "Godric has found his mate and reopened our bond." He states it plainly, but the feelings of awe and happiness trickle through their bond to her.

Pam couldn't help but allow a little smile to form. "Well, it's about time. I figured something must have happened because I could feel an odd echo. But it feels different than before." She looks down at her nails and checks them to see if there are any chips after she threw out a pair of rough necks for insulting her.

Leaning back in his seat, he steeples his fingers in front of him as he tells her, "The echo is his mate. He gave her a couple of drops of his blood because he found her out in the woods in Washington in the rain. He was worried that she may become sick. But to his surprise, especially since he was so careful in not touching her and she didn't open her eyes, he feels her as though she is right next to him even when he was miles away." He looks up at her with his intense blue eyes and tells her bluntly, "I can feel her."

Rocking back on her feet, she lifts an eyebrow.

Eric nods. Then he gets another email in, quickly reads it, and then puts the information in the correct columns. After he was finished, he waves at her to seat herself.

After dealing with a few more emails he explains to her, "His Mate is Isabella Swan. She goes by Bella. For some reason, there is a lot of information about her because of her relation to a Native American Tribe. Seems that, per Godric, they are the natural enemies of the Cold Ones, and because a coven of these Cold Ones settled in the area, it triggered whatever it is that causes them to change. Unlike Weres, they are the size of a small horse, and their ability to phase is in no way influenced by the moon. Godric is working with the tribe to gain an alliance for our Bloodline. But someone in Washington is keeping track of their tribe and those associated with it, however nothing has been brought to the Council's attention nor anyone else's. Godric is taking the reins of this alliance and securing the group."

Closing his eyes as he is hit with Bella's rejection and her pain, Eric can't help but send comfort to his Maker. He only wishes he could help Bella the same way. No one deserves to feel this way…

Pam is shocked by the shadow of pain and…_rejection?_ she is receiving from her Maker. She cocks her head to the side, sending him her curiosity as she tries to make sense of what is happening.

Sighing when the feelings lessen their grip on Godric, Eric looks up and tells her, "That…is Bella. I have no idea how Godric is fighting the Mating when he is feeling this so much stronger than we are." Nor is he able to figure out his own pull to the woman.

Shaking her head, "A breather is going through this?" The dismissal is evident in her voice and demeanor.

Before she finishes the sentence, Eric snarls at her. "NEVER call her that again! She is Godric's mate and you WILL respect her. She deserves your respect since she is living with that pain as we speak. If I need to order this, tell me now. Godric does not need your apathy toward his mate right now. He has asked for you and I agreed to send you to him and her tonight along with Alcide."

Pam stares at him, shocked. "Fuck a duck. What does he want me for?"

Eric's fangs extend as he leans forward to force his will on her. "Pamela. It is an honor to be asked to help care for Godric's Mate. His Human Mate. His vulnerable, hurting Human Mate that we just found out was dating a Cold One. His Human Mate who has only ever been loved or shown love by a Cold One. His Mate who was forced at the age of 7 to begin worrying about working, and who at age 5 was cooking so she could eat. She deserves your respect for herself, but if you cannot do that, at the very least have respect for the Mate of our Bloodline's leader." By the end of this, he is snarling and leaning far enough over his desk to make his child shrink back from him.

"S-s-sorry Eric. It's just-"

Still snarling, he finishes her statement, "You have no respect for anyone who is not a vampire. Well news break for you, Pamela. She will be a Vampire and your Mistress, your Queen. Now, will you respect her, or do I need to issue an order?"

Pam's eyes are wide. She can feel Eric ruthlessly scouring the Bond between them to guarantee she is telling him the truth. This was not what she was expecting when he called her. From the way Eric is acting, she would think it is his own Mate, not Godric's. But she can feel his respect for her and he is being truthful with her that he will order if need be.

She settles herself and asks Eric softly, "Can you tell me more about her? I think I need to hear what I will be dealing with as I take care of her." She will try just because she has never known Eric to feel this way about a breather.

Scrutinizing her with his eyes and through the bond, he finally nods and sits back down. He deals with more emails as he states, "Godric has put the call out. All information about the Cold Ones is to be sent to me. He has named me his Second."

He waits for her shock to subside before he continues, "As I told you, Bella has had no childhood due to her so-called mother. The woman is ditzy to say the very least. She can barely even keep a job. The whole reason Bella is in Washington to begin with is because her mother married a younger man who is part of a secondary farm baseball team that travels a lot. She then basically moped and whined about having to stay with her daughter, instead of traveling with her husband, to the point that Bella agreed to move to Washington, to the same place her mother had brainwashed her into thinking was the worst place in the world, just to make her happy.

Then her father, who does love her, but cannot tell her or show her, allows her into the house, and has her take over care of the entire household, cooking for him, washing his clothes, and doing his shopping. The only thing different is that she doesn't have to worry about paying the bills. He's done nothing to show this change in his life. He still spends his weekends fishing and he eats the meals she makes but then goes to watch TV, beer in hand. This is, of course, after she brings him the aforementioned beer."

The last is said so scathingly that Pam has no doubt that if Eric ever meets the man, he will be giving him a piece of his mind. Eric has never gotten past his roots as a Viking who treasured children. He is one of the harshest Sheriffs against any form of child abuse in the world.

As another email comes in from Godric, he sighs and scrubs his face. "According to Godric, he just found out that she had taken a job in town to pay for her gas and college. She maintains a high grade point average and from all the information I have gathered on her, is extremely intelligent." He is trying to not growl and calm down so that if he ever meets the man he won't attack him on principle.

Pam scowls as she puts it together, "And probably has low self-esteem issues up the ass. What are people doing to their children nowadays?"

Pleased as he feels Pam softening towards Bella, he nods. "The only affection she has been shown is by this coven of Cold Ones. Then, earlier today, they just left for no known reason. There are rumors of the wife being bored and of a higher paying job for the coven leader, but this is highly irregular for them. Godric found her in the woods muttering the phrase 'he left' over and over, and she hasn't come out of it yet. Because of this, he went to her home after the meeting in Seattle and is now confronting her father. Earlier, in an effort to give him the benefit of a doubt, Godric, the Tribe's Chief, and the Alpha of the new Supes opened the man's eyes to the supernatural world. Her father, the Chief of Police Charlie Swan, revealed to Godric that he had found himself and Bella both changing their minds when the Cold Ones wanted something. This was bad enough to have Godric changing his plans, asking for you, and calling for Ludwig. Then later, he tells Godric that Bella had run away at one point, and that the leader of the coven and the boy dating Bella had went after her. She supposedly fell and broke her leg, and lost a lot of blood. When I found the records, which had been hidden extremely well, "a lot of blood" meant 2 liters of blood being transfused." The amount had made him pause and growl when he read it. She had barely survived. Godric will not be happy when he finds out.

At Pam's gasp, Eric meets her eyes. "I have not given Godric that news nor have I told him about the sheer amount trauma they found on her body. I plan to give that to you along with the other information I have either found or been sent so far." He levels a look at her, "Needless to say, he is going to be upset." He watches as Pam realizes what he is not saying. She needs to learn what happens with a Vampire and their mates. It is rare, but he had taught her like Godric had taught him.

Pam slumps down. She murmurs, "You're right. This human deserves respect. Why am I going ?" Her eyes lift to meet his as she is completely honest. With this information, she deserves respect. And they really have no idea what happened to her in Phoenix.

Watching her, Eric nods as he feels her truthfulness. "You will be going to help guard her and to help take care of her if need be. Godric is also putting her under your tutelage using your teaching degree to allow you to homeschool her. Obviously you will be teaching more than the coursework. He wants her to be prepared for our world. At this time, he has not initiated the Bond with her, and we are waiting for Dr. Ludwig's prognosis." Not said was that she would also protect Bella with her life if need be.

He takes a deep breath. "Pamela, I think you can understand the importance of this now. This woman will be the leader of our Bloodline along with Godric. He admitted tonight he was going to greet the sun if this hadn't happened."

At her gasp, he nodded his head. "You will have any and all resources and help that you think are necessary. If her wellbeing would be better away from her father, you will move with her to a place of Godric's choosing. As of now, nothing is more important to you than her. Go pack and be ready to depart at dawn. Alcide will travel with you and be in charge of getting you there. He will also have the packet for you to give to Godric."

With that, Pamela nods. She vamps out, and Eric leans back in his seat. He winces as another wave of pain shoots through the Bond. He hopes that between Pamela and Godric they can help her. If not, Eric will be on his way there to help also. Bella is too important to their Bloodline at this point not to do everything needed.

* * *

Godric calls Eric for the third time that night. For two who haven't spoken in such a long time, it is a sign of how much the Bond has changed them, and on top of that, it shows how much Godric trusts his eldest.

"Northman"

Godric sighs. "Eric. Ludwig has finished her study of Bella and told me that I needed to have you on the phone." He hesitates, and Eric, feeling the dread, tells him without needing to be asked, "I will be there with Pamela today, Master. The Bloodline has done nothing but send us their support. They can feel the change and are gearing up for anything you need done."

Godric has a slight smile on his face as he sends his thanks to his Son. "That will be fine."

Ludwig had been silent out of respect for her leader. She bows her head to him and, once she feels his approval, tells him bluntly, "Are you ready to fight for your mate, Godric? From what I've found, there has been some damage to her in the past. On top of that, her blood needs to be tested by one of you, but I found things in there that shouldn't be there. It looks as though she had been bitten at some point in the past. With that, I proceeded to examine her body and found a bite mark. Godric, there's no way she should be a walking, living person if she was bitten." Her face is hard; she is not happy with the state of Godric's mate. She will do all that she can do to save her, but she suspects that it will be an uphill battle. But if anyone can heal her, it will be Godric.

Both Eric and Godric are growling along with Sam, but Sam stopped when he heard another growl. He looks around the room and finally asked, "Who else is listening?"

Eric voice comes over the phone and tells them, "My Child Pamela. She had come in to give me the last of her paperwork and I had asked her to stay since this is about her charge." Not said was that Pamela couldn't help the growl and that Eric is proud of his Child's maturity in this.

Godric nods as he thinks furiously. He states to Ludwig, "There is more." He didn't want to think that more that is wrong with his precious mate, but if there is more, he needs to know it. That he will fight for her did not need to be said.

She nods. "The stuff in her blood is like a drug, the closest I can think of is like Heroin. She is literally a drug addict being cut off cold turkey. And this form of drug is unique to that species. She should not be reacting like this no matter how bad the breakup is. But that is also what tipped me off." She stares at Godric, waiting for his instructions.

Godric sighs. "Eric, come with Pamela and bring Alcide and 2 others. I need a home to operate from and I think I will look into their old home. Make sure that house is ready for all of us. Make this happen. I will not be leaving her side until we get her in the clear." He is not happy with Bella's father, and he does not feel it is safe to leave Bella's side, either. The man is not looking too well after all the revelations he has had today.

Ludwig hesitates, then tells Godric, "I would strongly suggest you go ahead and Bond with her. It may bring her out of this long enough for us to get some answers that we need." She looks up at the Mistress's father and tells him bluntly, "You have basically lost your daughter. This is not a "hope she comes out of it on her own" heartbreak. No, this will entail creating a new family unit around her and making it so that she knows they can never leave her. Ever. They will last through the times. So right now, decide what you want to do. Think on what I just told you. For the rest of you, I need Godric to come with me." She knows what Godric's decision will be. But being Godric, while he may not give her the choice of mating, he will try to give her control of everything else. However, right now they need her to be functional and the Mating Bond may be the best chance.

Eric's voice comes through, "Are you starting the Bond now?" He is already setting up Godric's requests and making sure he lets Isobel know to get everything ready at Godric's homes in Dallas as well. During this time he receives back the Council's acknowledgment of Godric's mating and the command to remember that his Mate comes before everything else. Basically, giving both Eric and Godric the ok to do anything they need to do without worrying about their respective lieges. However, on the heels of that is Godric's King asking if they need any additional help.

Ludwig continues to make her way up the stairs, "It may be the only thing that can make her respond. I will be putting a spell on the room for total darkness and to prevent anyone from entering until nightfall without my approval." She looks quickly at Charlie and they all realize that the spell is for him, too. None of them are very trusting of Bella's father right now.

Then she turns to Godric as they enter the room. "My heart hurts for her." Godric nods. He is staring at his mate with sheer longing on his face.

She smiles gently, and tells him, "Do it. Hold her close, and have a first blood exchange also. This way we can monitor her at all times. Seems you will be bound to your mate a lot during this time."

Godric walks over and in seconds is by Bella's side, smoothing her hair from her face. "She is well worth it all. Thank you, Ludwig."

She smiles as she closes the door and casts the spell for them both.

Then her face hardens and she goes back down to Chief Sawn, "Your turn. And I am giving you a warning. Eric is coming. BE afraid." And she snaps the gloves on her hands.

* * *

**Final count, 3,450 words.**

**As always, please leave me a review. I will answer questions! But those that review get me up and going to my computer eagerly. Some days, you just need that extra umph and you guys provide it with reviews. Please feel free to join the Facebook group, they get teasers and so on. And I am on there often. Also there is my WordPress where everything is published first. And if for some reason I am unable to get to the computer, the Beta's can post on WordPress and not here... **

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	7. Chapter 6 But I'm Yours

**Here is another chapter for Every Dark! Aka ED! Thanks as always to my awesome Beta, Meridian. She got this out the same day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither. Good thing, or I would have made the following story!**

**Pre Edit Count - 4,593 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: I'm Yours _by The Script

* * *

_Previous:_

_Then she turns to Godric as they enter the room. "My heart hurts for her." Godric nods. He is staring at his mate with sheer longing on his face._

_She smiles gently, and tells him, "Do it. Hold her close, and have a first blood exchange also. This way we can monitor her at all times. Seems you will be bound to your mate a lot during this time."_

_Godric walks over and in seconds is by Bella's side, smoothing her hair from her face. "She is well worth it all. Thank you, Ludwig."_

_She smiles as she closes the door and casts the spell for them both._

_Then her face hardens and she goes back down to Chief Swan, "Your turn. And I am giving you a warning. Eric is coming. Be afraid." And she snaps the gloves on her hands._

_Now:_

* * *

Godric is standing inside the bedroom looking at his Mate. His poor broken mate who, through no fault of her own, is hurting and going through so much that she does not deserve to have to endure. He looks briefly around the small room to try to to see what her life has been like beyond the few things that Eric and he have discovered. He doesn't want to know too much yet as he finds himself craving the sound of her voice as she tells him things about herself, but he also needs to know more about her as he wants to gift her with something for allowing him to be her mate…if he can convince her not to hate him for what he is about to do.

She is about to become his now, mated to him in one of the most intense Bonds that, according to his Maker, will supercede even his close Bond with Eric. He had wanted for her to know him, to let him romance her and have her come to love him without outside infuences. Although it seems that his desires were fated to fail from the beginning since he had already had to give her his blood and her body reacted so differently than expected.

But he cannot deny that he is secretly happy about this either. He wants and needs his mate. Right now he can sense her feelings, but he can't do anything to help with them in the way that Eric has been helping him with hers. He also longs to hold her, to purr and do whatever it takes to make her feel better. If he needs to he will turn her and they will deal with everything then. For right now, however, he is trying to get used to time hanging over him.

Sure there have been instances in the past when time was important such as with the Revelation, but nothing has ever felt closer to his heart than his own mate and the limited amount time she has left. Nothing brings his rage closer to the surface than to think this time limit has been imposed on his Mate by the Cold Ones. How dare they limit her time on this earth, the time it may have taken for him to find her? Didn't they care that the other half of her very soul was out there?

Sighing in dismissal of what he cannot change now, he moves to her side and brushes his hand across her face. The spark that went through them both like a lightning strike makes her open her eyes in shock and meet his, and just like that, they are Mated.

No one knows why it is that easy, why they didn't have to actually copulate or even exchange blood, but if you find your mate, if you are _lucky enough_ to find your mate, it seems that the fates didn't want to make it too hard to bind the two together.

Feeling her confusion and fear, Godric smiles at his mate, "Shh, a thaisce (_my treasure_). My name is Godric. I know you are confused, but we have the rest of the night and if need be, the day, to talk. I am confused also, so may we get to know each other?" He is drinking in her, as a thirsty man would in the desert upon finding water. And he has never felt so comfortable in his skin, in his soul, as he looks into her brown eyes that have flecks of green all through them.

Blinking, Bella turns her head and moans with how bad her whole body is aching, and her head is pounding. She clenches her teeth against the pain and manages to sit up with Godric's help. She looks over at the boy beside her, and stills. That look in his eyes tells of his age. It is the same look in any of the Cullen's eyes, but he isn't cold to her, nor does he have red or gold eyes. In fact he has the most beautiful blue-green eyes she has ever seen on anyone.

Her eyes gaze over the rest of him. His dark hair suited him perfectly, and it is just long enough for her to run her hands through it. Her eyes travel down his body, and she can see that he must have been aggravated for some reason as his tie is loosened and his top button was undone. Her head tilts to the side as she tries to make sense of what she is seeing. She cannot deny the curl of lust that shoots through her body as she looks at him. He is everything she has ever dreamed about and there is nothing about him that doesn't outshine Edward…

Godric stands still and allows his mate to look him over. When she appears confused, he quietly asks, "What is wrong, a thaisce?"

She looks him in the eye and asks, "What are you?" That look in his eyes and the accent in his voice all hint to her that he is more than human.

He gives a wry laugh. "It seems my job tonight is to repeat myself." At her look he admits to her, "But this telling is the only one I have wanted to give. Are you ready for this? Because it will turn the world you think you know upside down." He watches her closely for any sort of sign that maybe she won't reject him, that she might do the impossible and accept him instead.

Bella can't help the sound that comes out of her. It was supposed to be a laugh, but the derision was too much there. "I don't think that you could turn my world any more upside down than it already is."

Sighing, Godric tells her, "Don't be too sure about that. But can you tell me the names of the vampires you were associating with? I don't want to offend you, but calling them the Cold Ones the entire time may do that."

Bella just stares at him in shock.

He waits but realizes she is just too dazed. He softly informs her, "I will tell you the story as I know it. Then I will wish to hear you fill in the details that we are sorely lacking." He put his hand up to her cheek and gently cups it, "But, you will find that while the world will be different, you will have someone by your side for the rest of time. Someone who loves you, and will worship you for the thaisce you truly are." He wants her to understand that no matter what, she has someone to walk the ages by her side. No matter if it's the short years of her human life and then forever in the afterlife, or as one of his kind. He will be there, he has nothing that matters to him more than her.

He smiles at her bewildered look and settles onto the bed beside her. He begins, "I am going to tell you the story of my life. Please don't interrupt me, as this will be hard enough to get through in one telling. What you are about to hear is a tale that only two people in this world know." And this way he can tell her exactly what she is getting into with him. There will never be any secrets between them, and this will be a way to get out as many as he can….

He waits for her nod before he begins to divulge his life story, "I was born to a world much different than this. It was full of life and secrets in the shadows of the great trees. A time that the Gods actually walked among men. My childhood was fun, I was loved and knew it. I remember the times as a blur of playing, swinging my sticks with the other boys of our tribe, imitating the warriors who trained around us. I recall the end of that summer period in my youth when I was picked to be trained for a warrior's life. The time after that was harder, but still was a phase I look back on fondly to this day. I grew with others of my skill, hunting and fighting together. Life was good, and those memories are treasured for making me what I became."

His eyes darken as he remembers, as he tries to relate to her his past that is nothing but rumors in this time, "However, it all ended way too shortly in my mind. During this time is when we were invaded. The warriors took us, had us stay in trees and shoot arrows as they ambushed the invading army. One of those times, when the invaders made it further than was thought, I made my first kill. I defended a boy of another group similar to mine and ended up in the middle of a battle. I never hesitated, it was my duty and right to defend what is ours."

Taking another breath, Godric watches his mate as he continues, "After that battle, I was declared a man by our standards. I was 13 summers old. It was a good time. I trained with other warriors, gaining my marks as I passed the tests and battles. When I turned 15 summers, our current chief died and I was allowed to compete with the others for that position. I won. I was feasted and given the accolades of the tribe for winning against all the contenders. It was a huge deal as I had taken down warriors more advanced in age than I was. I was marked with the chieftain's chain." Godric gestures vaguely toward his chest, then continues, "I led our tribe, and it was a prosperous time. Due to our priest, I was also marked with the mark of our god. It was thought that he touched me personally and I cannot tell you even after all this time if they were right or not. There is much in my life that seems as though I was god-touched. Each of my feats and challenges are marked on my arm, described in detail."

His eyes were lost in that era, and Bella realized their dreamy bluish-green hue perfectly matched the colors of a summer day in the shade of trees. She is still shocked to realize that he is telling of the far, far past; that he must be older than anyone she has heard of. She also is intrigued by the mentions of him being marked. Looking at his chest, she wonders how much is marked…

Godric's voice continues, "For the standards of this time, it was a harsh life, children were rare and many died. My feats are lost in legend, to time itself. But it was a good life. Then the invaders came back again. I was responsible for the tribe, and we pushed them back many times. But as chief, my place was at the head of battle, leading by example. And one day, when I was 18 summers old, one of their warriors pulled a cowardly move and knocked me out from behind. When I came to, I was bound in ropes and raped multiple times by the coward and his comrades. It was a time that I learned more about pain and the use of torture. They used everything they could to break me, every tactic common for the times. I was branded as one of their slaves, and I will wear that brand for the rest of my life. However, it is not with shame that I wear it. I wear it with pride that I overcame those times. I fought and was punished many times because of my rebellion. The last night I was alive, I had been brought to their main camp. My master had mistakenly thought that I was too damaged that night from the torture and then his pleasures to do anything. Instead, I instigated a rebellion and managed to free many of my countrymen. They helped carry me past the guards and only left me when it was apparent that I was not going to survive. They helped me carry out the funeral rites of my tribe and left me with a sword, which was one of the greatest tributes one can carry to the afterlife. I was prepared to die and was thankful that I had done what I could in my life."

Bella had tears in her eyes, listening to this proud warrior telling his tale to her. The sheer horror she felt when he casually told her he was raped and tortured astounded her. The look in his eyes told her that in order to tell her these things, he is having to relive those times.

Smelling and feeling her compassion for him, he wraps an arm around her and smiles when she cuddles into him. He waits until she is a little more composed and continues his tale.

"An old woman came into the clearing where I was and stood over me. I could hardly see her with my vision blurred from the blood running in them and swollen from the beatings I had taken. It was the darkest part of the forest, and she was nothing more than a blur to me. She looked down at me and told me that she had been sent to save me. I thought she was the Crone, and was taking me to Underworld. Instead she attacked me and drained my blood. I barely remember her telling me, "_My little one, you will bring about a whole new world. Your time has not come, nor will it. You will walk by yourself for a millennium before finding the son of your heart. You will teach him and become his brother, father and son. Once you have taught him all you know, you will travel with him and become legend. Then, after you know loneliness again, you will find your other half, and your Bloodline will change the literal world._" And then there was nothing."

He holds her to him as he explains what happened next, "I woke up in the ground. For a child considered touched by the God of Water, it was torture. I dug my way out of my grave and came out into the night. That began a thousand years of me being nothing more than a savage, a learned one, but nothing stopped me from taking my anger and hate out on the world. At first, I did nothing but follow the armies of my enemy, feeding off the dying. Every night, I had to suffer the agony of burying myself in the ground every night. I slowly began to change as I taught myself more of the skills of the warriors that have come after me. During the second century of my life, a druid came of my people. He had been instructed to teach me the runes of our kind. After him, during the many following years, other scholars came to me at night and taught me. It wasn't until almost a thousand years later that I came across a man fighting who drew me to him. He was powerful, and smart. He led his men with a courage that is rarely seen, and won many battles that he shouldn't have. But, as comes to all who fight, he was wounded severely. I found him lying on his funeral bier, his men waiting to dispatch him to his heaven. He was joking with them telling them he was pissed off about dying. I killed them all, and landed beside him. He asked me if I was Death and then told me I was just a little boy." Godric laughs.

Looking down at his Mo anam cara (Soul mate), he relates the conversation that he believes ultimately brought him to her, "He called me a swine for killing his men and when I complimented him on his fighting, he told me he would fight me now. I have never known or seen a person since who had such a love for life. I realized then that he was the one I was waiting for and hadn't even realized it. The words of the old woman came to me and I asked him, 'Could you be a companion of death? Could you walk with me through the world? Through dark? I'll teach you all I know. I'll be your father, your brother, your child.' He thought about it then asked me what was in it for him. I told him the simple truth, 'Life'. He agreed. I killed him, so that he could be reborn as my son, my brother, my father. And when he rose after the third night, I was there beside him helping him out of the ground. I never left his side for hundreds of years as he became everything to me. I never knew what love was, and over those centuries, he taught me that. He also civilized me, in his words." Godric laughs as he remembers how his son had given those lessons at the beginning.

Looking down at Bella he explains, "My son is a Viking. He takes cleanliness to a whole new level, even back then. The first night of his new life, he threw me into a lake, telling me that I stank. Every time after that, he would toss me into water, deriding me and saying that as the worshiper of a water god, how could I not desire to be clean? To tell you the truth, it had been because of those years burying myself in the ground and not caring. After a while, I had become numb. But he held me down and cleaned me the first time, ending up cutting some of my hair since it was so bad." He touched his hair, remembering. "It took until much later for the two of us to learn the trick of growing out our hair. Seems that once we are turned, the length of our hair then, is the longest it will ever get. We can cut it, and if we desire, we can grow it out. Eric had cut it so very short because it was so bad." He shakes his head at the memories, grinning.

A movement from his mate bring his attention back to her, looking down to Bella he divulges, "Now, as you might have guessed, we are vampires. Our history goes back much further than mankind's and there are more than us out there. The ones you met are called Cold Ones by everyone. They are recent with even the oldest of them being younger than me. No one knows how they came about and there is surprisingly very little known about them, as we are finding out to our dismay. There are also not as many of them as there are of us. Unlike them, we can be killed by sunlight and actually die during the day. We can also be killed by a stake to the heart and large amounts of silver. But we grow stronger as we age, and we gain different abilities. We also have what we call the Bloodline. My maker actually released me when I was turned, making me the head of my own Bloodline. I offered to do the same with both of my children and one accepted. Eric, on the other hand, has chosen to stay with me. He is what they call a Dírige de semine Sanguinis, a direct descendant of the Blood. His child and any others he may make are all the direct holders of the Bloodline, along with any I make. Others can swear to the Bloodline and become a part of it. Vampires who do so take the blood of the head of the Bloodline and become part of that one instead of their own. This can only happen with either Makers who become part of our line, and therefore all of their line is then ours, or with those who have been released by their own makers, either because of their Maker's death or by being released as I was."

He then asks Bella,"Following so far, a thaisce?" It is very important that she understand this portion since, as his mate, she is now his equal and so will be the head of the Bloodline along with him. If she decides to walk the nights by his side, even though she technically would be his Childe, her status as his Mate would make them remain equals. He is not certain how this will work since he would be the first to turn their Mate in recorded history, but he is sure that it will.

Bella is thinking but she answers quietly, "Yes." She is following along and has tons of questions, but she remembers his warning at the beginning and wants nothing more than to learn of his history and hopes that he will explain what happened when she woke.

He nods and gathers his thoughts to continue telling her more about vampires and the information she will need. "My Bloodline is one of the largest. This is because during my lifespan I have helped a lot of different people and Kingdoms. I have always refused the thrones offered, but the vampires who have taken those thrones often swore Blood fealty to me. This was never asked for as it is considered sacrilege to the Blood to force someone to be sworn to it. I also have other Supes that have sworn this Blood oath to me, and their descendants have renewed it voluntarily since I refuse to force anyone into that type of bondage. I will get back to you later on why this is important for you to know."

Raising his hand and stroking his fingers through her long chocolate hair, he sighs in contentment. However, he can still feel the confusion and continues his story so that she can tie it all together.

"My first Child, as you heard, is called Eric. He is coming here with his progeny, Pam. He is looking forward to meeting you, and I am hoping you can be at least friends with him. If you can be more, I would be overjoyed. But I do have to warn you about some other things. When a vampire is young, he is…hungry, and not just for food. Sex, after many years, is often meaningless to us unless with a mate, or a beloved child. Most vampires don't pay any attention to the pulls to make children, and often quickly abandon the ones they do make. In fact, it is a common belief that a Maker and Child always part ways. Eric and I are one of the exceptions to this. And I freely admit we have been lovers in the past. Because of my own upbringing, sex was not monogamous nor was it same-sex. Eric was the same. But he needed to be held back since sex and feeding are linked very closely for vampires. So I was the one who satisfied that urge, rather than have him kill. Later I turned a young woman with whom he was enamored, only to have the two of them fall apart not even decades later. She never really loved him, only used him. He too was using her, but I freed him of having to have a tie to her, so she wouldn't haunt him. He has thanked me."

Looking down at her, he tells her softly, "I know this is a lot of information, but it is very important for you to know these things. The reason I am here, a thaisce, is that I was on an errand for Eric, who is the Sheriff of Area 5 in ago, before Eric became Sheriff, he was an enforcer along with me. He was asked by the King of the Californias to come investigate some murders that were making it into the newspapers. Back then, that was a huge deal. He did, and that is how he came across Pamela. He used the authority given to him and arrested the two vampires, a Maker and her child, who were causing the problems, and gave them to our Council for judgment. The child of the Maker had already been given to the state of Louisiana's Queen and is working off his debt. The Maker, however, was sent to her own Maker. She was asking for release, and not only Eric, but quite a few members of the Council, didn't want her free to make mischief this close to the Revelation as we are coming out to the public by the end of the year. They asked me as Sheriff of Area 9 in Texas, as Eric's Maker and Head of his Bloodline, to come here and make our case against her freedom. While on my way to Seattle, I came across a scent. I pulled over and tracked the scent to find you laying on the ground. I wrapped my coat around you, but before I could do much more, I was approached by someone. Turns out, you have a new breed of Supes here. But he is the one who realized what you were to me. My treasure. My one in a trillion chance of pure bliss." At the end of this he turns his head to look her in the eyes.

She is looking at with such confusion, he tugs her tighter to him. "Bella, you are one of a very rare circumstance in my world. I want you to think of all the people in the world, of how many are here right now. And now think of how many people have been in the world since I was born, even since the world began, really. The only way I could find you would be by catching your scent, by touching you, or if we were to just happen to look into each other's eyes. Now think about how hard it would be to find one specific person out of the group above."

He looks down and lays his cards on the table to her. "You're my Mate. The proof? When I touched you, it felt like lightning had struck me. That sensation flooded my whole body, which made me look you in the eyes. And when your eyes met mine, I felt a click in my brain, in my entire being. And just like that, we formed a Mating Bond. You, yourself, and no one else, caused me to reopen my Bond with Eric. You caused me to be rejuvenated in so many ways and to look forward to being alive. Before you, I was depressed, working my way toward greeting the sun, which would have been my way of suiciding. I was tired of life. I was lonely. But you, the possibility of you, made all that seem so very selfish. And this is why Eric is looking forward to meeting you. He wishes to meet the person who saved his brother, father and son from leaving him, and instead made us as close as we used to be before I started to withdraw."

Bella is shaking her head. She tells him with grief in her voice, "How can I be yours when I am already someone else's?"

He looks her in the eye and asks simply, "If he had been your mate, could he have left you? Because I promise you, I cannot, I will not, leave you. I cannot even comprehend it. I want to be here for you, be everything you need, everything you ever wanted or dreamed of. I will be all and work to be more for you. I give you all of myself to do with as you please. Even if you request it, I cannot leave you. I would stay out of your sight, but I would be here on the chance you will want to see me. No matter how old you are, or if you are human or vampire. If something ever happens to you, well, when I found you, I knew I was likely to greet the sun with Eric being the only reason not to. But now that we are Bonded? I would get revenge for you if needed, and then I would join you in your afterlife. Because we will be together, our souls right now are one. And I am so sorry that you have to carry the burden of my own tortured soul, but I will do everything to make it up to you, a thaisce." His voice breaks at the end, he is just hoping that she will give him this chance…

Bella just stares into his eyes. He quietly asks, "Do I not please you? Is there something I can change for you? Do you not want me?" The grief in his voice is evident.

Gasping, Bella tells him, "No, you're beautiful. And your eyes… But how could someone who has seen so much beauty in his lifetime ever want someone like me? I am boring, and so, so plain!"

Turning and cradling her head in his hands, he tells her, "But I do want you, more than anything I wanted in my entire life. To me you are perfect. I have waited over 2,000 years for you, never thinking that I could be possibly so blessed. Bella, how could I even dream you up? Your beautiful deep brown eyes that remind me of the forests of my youth? Hair the color of mahogany, a color that would have made you the envy of any person in my tribe. This sweet face of yours, the plump bottom lip that I wish to kiss, a body of the very goddesses! There is nothing of you that is plain. And boring? A thaisce, nothing that Eric and I have discovered in the short time we have frantically been searching for information about you has made me think that you are boring. Smart, oh yes. You will be a joy to have conversations with. Eric is looking forward to talking with you also. You are a caregiver, something that I understand so well being one myself. It is what caused my tribe to prosper underneath me, then Eric. Lastly our Bloodline. And I say ours, because everything I am or have is yours. I lay it out at your feet and hope that you accept me. Will you, a thaisce? Will you accept me as your Mate and allow me to thank you for the privilege of being my angel, allow me the right to worship you as you only deserve?"

Bella is shaking her head no. "Godric, I deserve none of this. No one should worship me. I don't deserve this!"

And he smiles a sad smile, "You deserve all this and more. Please accept me, Bella. I am a man behind the vampire that needs you. Please, please accept me."

Staring into his eyes, Bella is lost. She can see the pleading, the simple need he has for her to accept him and she realizes that he has told her everything so that she is aware of his past, of all of him. He has told her of these things so that she knows what he is and what he has done so that there are no surprises. And while she stares into his eyes, she realizes that the hole in her chest that Edward caused when he said those hateful words to her, is gone. It was gone the second that she looked into Godric's eyes.

He stares into her brown eyes, hoping that she will accept him, that she will allow him in her life. But he lets her think. She needs to make this decision, though he hates the necessity of dumping it all on her at once. No matter what she decides, he will make sure she is healed and happy.

Bella's head lowers as she thinks and finally, after the longest ten minutes in his life. A very soft "yes" escapes her lips.

* * *

**Final count, 5,542 words.**

**Trivia for you guys, if you head over to the WordPress site, all the scenery pics are from the Black Forest in Germany. Which is where the Nervii tribe of the Gauls are from. Godric's childhood is from the descriptions that the Nervii tribes raised their warrior like in Sparta. As a huge fan of the Greek when growing up, I only twitched the parts that I found saying the Gauls treasured their children. They (like the Vikings) had no qualms about same sex pairings, as long as they had children. The depiction I found from the Nervii said that they were not big into monogamy. And I know from my own History, that 20's is considered middle age to old, and 30's was thought to be ancient. So there would be no surprise if there had been little Godric's running around. Notice he never mentioned his own parents. Take a village to raise a child mentality was big for them.**

**Don't worry, Godric will be monogamous to Bella. **

**Please leave a review! **

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	8. Chapter 7 Glorious Sadness

**This chapter started off kinda long, then I had an epiphany in the middle of it. So.. it has become one of the longest I have. Not the Longest... But up there. As always, many thanks for Meridian for Betaing this, and adding the pics to it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nadda. **

**Pre Edit Count - 6,239 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Angel _by Sarah McLachlan

* * *

_Previous:_

_A__nd he smiles a sad smile, "You deserve all this and more. Please accept me, Bella. I am a man behind the vampire that needs you. Please, please accept me."_

_Staring into his eyes, Bella is lost. She can see the pleading, the simple need he has for her to accept him and she realizes that he has told her everything so that she is aware of his past, of all of him. He has told her of these things so that she knows what he is and what he has done so that there are no surprises. And while she stares into his eyes, she realizes that the hole in her chest that Edward caused when he said those hateful words to her, is gone. It was gone the second that she looked into Godric's eyes._

_He stares into her brown eyes, hoping that she will accept him, that she will allow him in her life. But he lets her think. She needs to make this decision, though he hates the necessity of dumping it all on her at once. No matter what she decides, he will make sure she is healed and happy._

_Bella's head lowers as she thinks and finally, after the longest ten minutes in his life, a very soft "yes" escapes her lips._

_Now:_

* * *

In Forks, in an unassuming house, was a couple who had just been given a chance to make history. The room itself revealed no signs of the morning that was trying to break outside; it is as dark as though it is still midnight. However the emotions of the couple would have outshone the very sun.

In the bed with his mate, Godric cannot help himself as he hugs her to him, his lips pressed to the crown of her head as he whispers, "Thank you," over and over again. He never thought he would get this chance. Yes, he had hoped with all the strength in his body, but he just didn't think he would hear her say yes. Through the Bond he can feel Eric's sharp query, then overwhelming happiness as Eric realizes what must have happened.

Bella is enveloped in Godric's arms and can hear him thanking her, and she is amazed by how much it feels like home to be here. She relaxes, well, as much as the ever present headache is letting her. This feeling, one she realizes she has never felt before, is simple comfort, trust. A place deep inside of her, beyond the reach of her doubting heart and mind, knows that this man will never hurt her and is satisfied with her answer to him. While the two of them have a long way to go, giving him this chance feels so unbelievably right.

Godric is still holding her, relishing the feel of his mate in his arms, knowing that he has a real chance of her being there for the rest of their lives. Either as human, or, maybe, just maybe, as one like him? When Godric feels her wince at a bad stab of pain, he is broken out of his thoughts, looks down to his mate and lifts her head to look into her eyes. He asks gently, "What is it, a thaisce"

Bella closes her eyes then tells him with a small smile, "Just a headache. What is that name you call me?" it sounded so pretty when he says it, with the lilt of his accent flavoring every word he says. Though it is obvious that he is well-spoken in English, the accent is there, but hard to trace. She wonders idly how many people tried to figure out where the accent comes from, not realizing it is from a dead language.

Godric thinks for a second, never anticipating that question, then he chuckles. "A thaisce?" At her nod, he tells her, "My treasure. Which you are." He is still looking down into her bottomless eyes, a slight smile lifting one corner of his mouth

She shakes her head, then winces from the movement. The headache has been getting stronger. Her body aches, but not like she is coming down from something, and she has no idea why. There is just something wrong when your body hurts and you don't know why…like the pain is somehow more manageable when you know _why_.

Looking down at her, Godric informs her, "I just have a little bit more to tell you, and then I need your story. Again, I will tell you everything you wish, but day is already peeking out, and the room is locked against the light, which means you will be in here with me. The Doctor will be in a little bit, once she thinks I am gone, and she will talk to you and tell you anything they have found out. She will need some information so she can try to figure out what is going on with you. I will let you know what she needs to know. Just know this, you will never be alone. I will be by your side, and you will be meeting the rest of the family tonight. Well, the ones that you should trust. I will tell you more about the other one later." He smiles as he watches her relax back into his arms..

He kisses her on the head, and begins, "The biggest difference we know of between the Cold Ones and us is what we call the Turning, the transformation from human to vampire and the results from it. Cold Ones burn for three days and wake with venom having replaced all their bodily fluids. We, however, are drained of our blood and given our Maker's, and are then placed in the ground for three days for the magic to take place. This magic replicates the blood formed of a mix of the Maker's and the new Child's, thus creating the Maker/Child Bonds. This causes the liquids in our bodies to turn to blood. We actually cry blood tears. But the huge difference is that their venom will poison their victims, causing them to turn into similar beings, sometimes causing accidental turnings. Our blood, however, is healing. We can heal humans with it. But there is always a chance that if the human is too injured and we give too much of our blood, that they can change. But it is because they die of their injuries." As always, he muses upon the reasons behind it. Godric has his ideas, his curiosity being satisfied with the advances of medical science.

Bella murmurs, "They basically bleed out." It's the only solution that seems reasonable. "The blood can heal the tear in the veins, but the blood would still be there in the wrong area."

He smiles, pleased that she understood his thoughts and even came to the same conclusion. "Exactly. That is my thought. We may not drain them, but the blood had to go somewhere, and too much blood in the wrong areas can kill a human." He wishes he could send her his approval. Instead he tries to show it physically and cannot wait until he can send her his emotions. He plans to build her self-confidence, and is already working on it.

Holding his treasure to him, he says, "Also, there are things that can happen because of our blood. We are magical. It is very much part of us and no science has been able to figure out how we work. When we rub blood on wounds it heals them. End of story. But if I give you some of mine, and with my age it could be as few as the couple of drops I gave you because I was worried about your being really sick, I would normally be able to sense your feelings and where you are if you are close by. It would make you more sexually active in that you might dream of me sexually, and it would heal you. Normally I would only sense your feelings if you were close by. But, somehow, even when I was in Seattle, it felt like you were in the same room as me. Eric could also feel you in the bond as an echo effect, and per a recent email, Pam felt you too." Secretly the more he thought about it, the better it is. He will always know where she is, not only by the Mating Bond, but in this way, too. Magic can be tricky and the more ties he has with her, the harder it would be to block the two of them from feeling each other.

Bella shakes her head and mutters, "Figures I would be a freak in your world too." She is a freak in Edward's world, in her own world, and now in Godric's world. For once, she would like to be just like everyone else.

Frowning, Godric looks down at her and tells her, "It is not because you are a freak, a thaisce. It is because of us being soul mates. If Eric had given you blood, the effects would have been normal. It's nothing to be ashamed of. And I wish to know more of why you think you are a freak, but first, there is a reason why I am telling you this, besides that I have already given you some of my blood." Rubbing her arm, he is disturbed by her comment. It is always better to different. How would one want to be like everyone else? Where is the individuality of a person? What makes them, basically, them? Deciding that he will address this later, he brings his mind back to their conversation, but smiles as he feels Eric sending him comfort.

He moves and looks down into his mate's eyes to make sure she understands what he is telling her. "There is something sacred to my kind called a Blood Bond. As my Mate, you are considered equal with me because of how rare they are. However, they are so rare that most do not understand the idea. But Blood Bondeds are also respected. And while not as rare as mates, they are still rare."."

He takes a second to gather his thoughts to try to explain this to her. He feels as though he only gets one chance at this, and really wants to Blood Bond with his Mate. "See, it takes three exchanges of both of our bloods, and then we will be connected forever. You will know where I am at all times, feel my feelings, and on top of that, we will be able to send each other our feelings. The most crucial part of this, the last reason no vampire enters into them easily, is that if the Bonded is changed, by anyone, they will be the Bonded vampire's Bonded Child. That means that they will never be able to leave them. For us, it changes nothing since, as mates, we will be bonded no matter what if you honor me in becoming like me. If not, then when you die, and so will I. I bring this up because Dr. Ludwig is worried. She wants me to drink from you and find what is odd. She also wants me to give you more blood."

Then he chuckles at himself and informs her, "Well, that is incorrect, she hopes that I will give you my blood. She is sworn to our line, so she would never suggest it. It doesn't matter really, because I want to Bond to you. I want to heal you of the headache you have. We think it is because of the Cold Ones, and that it will only get worse as time goes on. I can feel the pain you are in now, and my instincts are driving me towards doing anything to heal you. I personally want the exchange. Since we are mates, it may enhance the effects." He tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear gently, then looks her back in the eyes. He wants this… his body aches for it. The closeness the Bond will give them will only enhance their Mating Bond.

Bella shies away from him. She cannot help it, the idea of blood causes that reaction in her. But before he can say anything, she tells him shyly, "I get sick at the smell of blood. But if you feel it's necessary, that is fine." Bella looks up at him through her eyelashes. Personally she would love something to help her figure out the man beside her. However, her mind and heart are again warring with her instincts and she is stuck in between the feelings.

Godric lifts her head back up so she can see him, how serious he is. "A mhuirnin, (_my dear_) never fear to tell me something. Nor be embarrassed. I am your Mate. I know this is new for you, and I apologize. I had planned to romance you, to get you ready for our world in a statelier pace. But, circumstances have prevented it. You will still get my attention and I will give you the world for the gift of you saying yes to me. However, you are too important to me not to want to make sure you have every chance in our world. And it is now our world. But think on it. I am old, and can stay up later and rise earlier than most. I will die for about 4 hours. For now, please tell me about you. The information we gathered was in the interest of finding out what we could in a small amount of time, why you were out in the forest and not responding. I want to know you and how you think." His voice is soft and pleading. He wants to know everything about this woman in his arms. It wouldn't matter if he could read her mind, since he would want her to say it in her voice, feeling the vibration of her body next to his as she speaks. His lips lift in a smile when he realizes that he is a goner on her as they say these days.

Bella cannot get over his earnest honesty. She leans against him, finding him warm, a perfect temperature, not cool like she would expect him to be knowing he is a vampire. Comfortable in his embrace, she would love nothing more than to sleep, but she can hear the urgency in his voice. Knowing that this may help them, and make him see how ordinary she really is, she starts.

"I was born here in Forks. My mother decided she couldn't stay here and took me with her while my father was at work. We went to live with her parents. For a while, it was hard. I missed my father. When the divorce was finalized, my heart broke when my mother told me my father didn't want me, didn't even ask for me. I was to visit him every summer, but I couldn't take being in the house where I had thought he loved me. So I asked him to meet me elsewhere. He agreed and I spent my summers in different places. It didn't make a difference to me, as long as we weren't here. My mother also started to move around then. She was born in the wrong time; she would have been a perfect hippy. She would flutter from place to place, job to job, hobby to hobby. She was an elementary school teacher which suited her personality, since she never had the attention span of an adult. I learned pretty early on to make my own dinners since she would either forget while making them, or try something new that would end up inedible. We didn't have much money, so I would help out as I could." Her voice was light, as though she was discussing nothing more than the weather instead of her life and how much she had worked, worried and struggled in that period of time to make the payments for them to live, to have water and electric, and sometimes to even eat. She has taken on an adult's worries at such a tender age, but to her, someone who hadn't known anything else, that is her life. That is normal to her..

Godric is silent, glad for the first time since he has initialized the Mate Bond that there is no blood bond yet, because inside he is seething. Bella is dismissing how her mother had treated her, making it sound like it was no big deal. He will visit this later. Right now it was more important to find out about the Cold Ones. But he did note how she told her story, since it will be him and his Bloodline who will need to show her that she is more than ever imagined. They will fix her, and never allow herself to think she is worthless. Never again.

Bella is lost in the memories, and tears come to her eyes as she discloses to Godric, "My mother used to date a lot, but she finally fell in love with a guy named Phil Dwyer. He plays baseball for a farm team, and he loves my mother so much. When they got married it was nice. He loved to dote on my mother, take care of her. When he left for spring training, she was depressed. She tried to hide it, but I could see how much she was sacrificing to stay with me instead of being with her husband. So I called Charlie and asked if I could come here and finish school. He agreed and my mom was ecstatic." The sadness is evident in her voice. That she gave up her life to come somewhere she believed she was unloved, unwanted, for her mother. To her, it was the sacrifice needed, since her mother didn't need her, and didn't want her anymore. She would bow out gracefully and go elsewhere.

Eric sends calm to him, and he is thankful, because otherwise he would be growling. Her mother made her feel so guilty that Bella decided to come here, to a place she thought she was unloved? Oh, he will be getting some answers. Then he had an evil thought, one that made his sadistic side rub its hands together in glee. He will ask Eric to get the answers. It will help his Son with his anger issues. And Eric will be having anger problems when he hears this. Or reads it, actually. While Godric had children, he had never held them or knew them. It was the way of the tribe, that all children were raised together. He never knew his father and had very few memories of his mother.

But Eric? Eric remembers his children fondly. Godric had broken with rules, and had taken Eric to see his family. They had not gone into the village, but he all too well remembers Eric's blood tears as he heard his family crying his loss. Even Eric's thralls had been upset. He had been a good and fair ruler to all. And even though he never loved his wife, he had loved his children.

Over time, Eric and Godric had managed to keep track of Eric's children and send them money. When Eric could, he bought his native land and had managed to have his descendants still live there, making sure they will always have that at least. It was part of the reason Eric is eager for the Revelation, he will be able to openly approach them.

Godric smirks. He has managed to keep Eric's descendants aware of who Eric is, and Eric will be in for a huge shock to find out that his family reveres him and have all through the ages. It is his little gift to his Son for being so loyal to him for so long. It was also to make sure the person who killed Eric's family never finished the job. It would be a shame for Eric's line to pass from this world. As it is, Eric had lost a sister he has grieved more than even his parents. As Eric told him, he had been so entranced with her, looking forward to being her older brother, that the sight of her dead body lying there beside his mother had almost broken him. That sight, along with the death of his father and his oath of vengeance, had been the motivation for Eric to grow up.

Bella hadn't known of Godric's thoughts, but had taken the time to put her own thoughts in order. She is calmer, her voice even as she recites the next part, "By the time I moved here, I had never dated. Nobody thought I was worth it, but then, a lot of the boys in Phoenix seemed so immature to me. So I kept my head down and worked on trying to get good enough grades for college. When I came here, I knew I would be hampering myself on getting scholarships, but it was worth my Mom's happiness. Imagine my shock that when I got here, everyone paid attention to me. It was as Jessica had put it, 'You're the new shiny toy.'" Jessica had told her this that day in the cafeteria when she was mystified by all the boys joking around with her.

She chuckles wryly. "I was having problems with everyone paying attention to me. But then imagine my shock when the cafeteria doors open to let in these people who could pass as supermodels. I asked who they were, and was told how they were the Cullens, that they were all adopted. All of them were matched up but for one. I learned their names and who they were with as they entered the room. Rosalie the beauty queen entered with her husband Emmett, who looked like a muscle builder. Then Alice danced in with Jasper. Lastly was Edward, the single one of the group. I couldn't help but stare at them. I had never seen anyone like them. They didn't eat, which caught my attention. I could understand all but Emmett. He was just too big to skip lunch." She shook her head at her thoughts back then. But who would have guessed that they were vamp- Cold Ones. She needs to remember the new name.

Then her face clouds as her voice drops with the pain of the first meeting with Edward. "After that was Biology. I was walked there by one of my new adoring fans, Mike Newton…who still calls me Arizona." Her lips lift up in a small smile, but her voice is still full of pain. "He helped me through the halls and we walked in last to the class. I gave my slip to be signed, and was told the only desk free was with Mr. Cullen. I looked and it was Edward. I went to sit, and he acted like I was the worst thing he ever smelled. The entire class was spent with him trying not to touch me and acting like I was a pariah. When class was over, he was gone faster than I could track. After school, I went to the office to turn in my slip, and he was there trying to get his class changed. It was obvious that is was because of me. I was hurt but tried to brush it off. He was gone for the next two weeks."

Feeling his arms around her, she couldn't help but snuggle closer to him, which he not only allowed, but encouraged. He kisses the top of her head and rests his head on hers as he waits for her to tell him more. He has never heard of a reaction like Edward's to her, and in fact he finds her scent comforting. It had a faint scent of flowers, but for some reason it just reminded him of summer in his homeland. How could anyone find it that offensive?

When she can, she continues the tale, "My dad had bought me a truck when I moved here. Two weeks after that incident, he reappeared and acted like nothing had happened on our first meeting. And he was actually civil to me and talked to me. But if I tried to be too friendly, he would tell me that we shouldn't be friends and walk away. But he would keep popping up at different times and asking me questions." Her voice trails off as she realizes what Edward was doing. He was intriguing her, and she now is having a hard time believing he didn't do it on purpose.

With this revelation, she enlightens Godric on the day that solidified her curiosity and need to know what Edward was. "One day, I was at my truck getting ready to leave when this van comes whipping through the parking lot. Tyler's mom's van had lost its brakes and was skidding on the ice. It was heading directly towards me and I had been staring at Edward who was by his car, staring at me. All of a sudden he was there, stopping the van from crashing into me. I was sent to the emergency room, and Edward's father ended up taking care of me. By now, I had started to stack up a list of odd things about them. Edward had the oddest color of eyes, but they would change color and turn black sometimes. His skin was pale, paler than most. He and his family were never in school on sunny days, not that there many of those. Now I had super strength and speed to add to the lot. Then seeing his father, his adopted father, having a lot of the same features, along with the rest of the family, I was getting more curious." Her voice hardens as her memory also supplies who was with Edward. Alice. Alice who, as long as it was not a last minute decision, could see the future. Who would have seen the accident, and Edward would have seen it as he read her mind. Her hands tighten on Godric's as she trembles with the anger coursing through her.

Godric gathers her to him, his hand stroking her long hair as he waits for her to tell him why she is so angry. The feeling came so suddenly, he almost growled and had moved enough that he could defend her. Then comes the realization that she must have understood something, grasped something that made her so angry. So he waits for her to explain.

Bella is rigid in his arms, her eyes dark as she struggles to understand the weight of the betrayal going through her. Her voice remote, she told him as this new betrayal is turning in her mind so she can grasp it, "I went one night with two of the girls from school, Jessica and Angela, to Port Angeles. They were looking for a dress for a school dance, one I wasn't going to. I made a plan to meet them after I went to a bookstore I had found online that was listed as having some books about some of the legends that sounded familiar to me. On my way back, I got lost and a group of guys started to follow me. I was scared but right when they caught me, Edward appeared in his car out of nowhere and scared them away. He took me to dinner, but never ate. He told me he could read minds, but not mine. On the way home, we touched and I found him to be ice cold." Unknown to her, she shudders.

Nudging a blanket on the end of her bed with his foot, he pulls it up and covers her with it. It was not a planned thing, just him reacting to his mate. He gave it no further thought, but the woman in his arms did. It was the first time someone had done it. Edward had, but he made it seem like he making a big deal in allowing for her human weakness. Godric did it because she was cold and even now was waiting for her to continue. It gave her something to think about, a light at the end of the tunnel that she is finding for herself. How could she not see this before?

"The following weekend, he kept coming and asking me questions, and telling me shouldn't be friends. I was determined to find out what he is. The more he pushed me away the more determined I was to figure it out. I was invited to La Push, the reservation that my Aunt had lived on, and where Billy and his son Jacob lived. The kids from school were going to the beach for a bonfire. I asked Edward if he was going, and he said he was not welcomed. When we went, it ended up raining. While we waited for the rain to quit, some of the kids from the reservation came and talked with us. When Edward was brought up, the group got quiet and one of them told us the Cullens were not allowed on their lands. The way he said it made shivers go up my spine. When the rain stopped, I got Jacob, who had been with them, to go with me."

She shyly smiles, embarrassed at her first attempt at flirting, "I flirted with him, and got him to tell me the legends of their people, which is where I remembered the tales from. I left and that night was reading the book and some research online made it obvious to me that they were vampires. I confronted Edward with it the following day after school. At first he was sly, when I asked how old he was. He admitted that he was 17, but when I said for how long, well, that was when he owned up to it, and told me that I was what they called a singer. I 'sang' to his senses as the perfect blood. Singers are rare, and when found by the vampire they sang to, always killed and drained. I was the first time that the vampire managed to control themselves. Edward tried to scare me, but then kissed me, telling me that he was falling in love with me. He told me that everything about them drew us to them, their looks, their voice, their smell. I remember thinking that his breathe was always sweet to me. On the way back, he told me many of their secrets, that they sparkle and about the venom. From that time we were always together. I found out that he had been sneaking in here to watch me sleep to accustom himself to my scent. He would test himself by kissing me, which often lead to him pulling away from me. He would constantly tell me I was fragile, and he had to be careful with me. Pulling away when we did anything but the most chaste of kisses, holding me, but never allowing us to mess around." Her voice was gaining momentum as she thinks over the things he did. Invading her bedroom at night… How did she ever think it was romantic?

He knows he will ask more questions later as he feels her being upset, but for now he wants her to get through this. The anger is still there; in fact, it is growing. There is more, probably whatever happened in Phoenix, but he is getting a bad feeling of how she and her father were hooked on the Cold Ones. If his breathe was sweet and their smell was designed to draw them in, then this could be the carrier. And unfortunately, it did little to support the theory that there is a cure.

Bella continues, her eyes haunted as she remembers the worst days in her young life up to now. Even her underlying anger is dimmed. "He decided to take me to meet his family. They wanted to meet me and play baseball. Edward came in to meet my father, and then whisked me away to his house. It was beautiful, but kinda cold. It was decorated in shades of white, and windows were everywhere. It was hidden in the middle of the forest, and as Edward mentioned, they could be themselves there. His family was cooking me dinner, which since I knew they couldn't eat, I had eaten before. I hadn't wanted to ruin their efforts, but Edward mentioned it. Rosalie through a fit, and admitted she never wanted me to be there, that I was going to ruin everything. I met the rest of the family, only Jasper was distant towards me, but that was because neither Alice nor Edward would allow him near saying that he had no control. But that night, I found out there was a storm coming. They needed it to hide the sounds of them playing baseball. It was fun, I saw them all relax, and Jasper was teasing me when Alice and Edward weren't around." She smiles as she remembers the one Cullen she enjoyed being around truly. He never did anything to her, well not until the other night, but she had a thought about why that happened.

Then her voice drops, "And then came the nomads. Three vampires that had been hunting in the area. Alice said that they changed their minds and came. See Jasper could sense and change emotions. Alice could see the future and Edward could read all minds but mine. But the shortcomings of each gift were there. Jasper felt everything, and I figure he even felt their bloodlust. Edward could only read surface thoughts, never the deeper ones, and Alice could be fooled by last minute decisions or the people changing their minds. Only things like weather and stock exchanges are anywhere near guaranteed. But these nomads heard them playing and decided to come see them. The Cullens surrounded me, and Edward had me drop my hair and use my hat to cover my eyes." Her voice was hardening especially when she mentions their talents…

Godric could barely stop himself from asking what the boy had been thinking. Though Godric was around the same age physically, he was more mature than the boy. There was no doubt about it.

Getting her emotions under control, for though she is no stranger to pain since no one who is as clumsy as she is could be, the next part was not just emotionally hard, but physically difficult as well. Her body and especially the scar and her leg ping every time she relives it.

Closing her eyes, she starts, "At first the confrontation went well, and Carlisle, the leader of the family, had managed to catch their attention and give a reason for Edward and me to leave. When we turned to leave, a gust of wind came up and blew my scent to the tracker. He snarled and tried to attack me, but the Cullens were there defending me. Edward rushed me to the house with Emmett, and we came up with a plan. I was to lie to my father and tell him I no longer wanted to be here, so that the tracker wouldn't hurt him. I did this and Alice and Jasper took me to Phoenix. We stayed at a hotel by the airport, while the rest of the Cullens tried to set up a trap for the Tracker. One member of his coven told Carlisle about them in exchange for his freedom and he left for their cousins in Alaska. While we were in Phoenix, after a couple of days, Alice fell into a trance and they found out that the Tracker was on his way. I recognized the place she drew as my old ballerina studio. I honestly was scared and worried. Jasper stopped me on the way to my room and asked if I would like some help sleeping that night. I agreed, but asked why he was risking himself and Alice for me, and he looked into my eyes and told me something that was completely surprising. He told me I was worth it." She remembers the awe she had felt when this man, who had seen things she probably couldn't even imagine, told her, a lowly, normal plain Jane, that she was worth the chance that they might get hurt.

A tear fell from her eye, and fell on Godric's sleeve. He did nothing but hold her close, and give her a kiss, hoping that she finds some comfort in his arms. His hand was still stroking her hair, he could feel the comfort it gave her. He would do it until the end of time if it helped.

She continues, her voice getting an edge from her anger which she allowed to help her get through the next part, "That night was the last peace I found for a long time. The following day, Edward called to say that they lost the Tracker, which we already guessed. They were flying in and Edward was to take me elsewhere until they could kill him. But when I went into the room, my phone rang. It was my house phone in Phoenix. I answered and it was him, the Tracker, James. He told me to act like it was my mom, and told me that he had her. Her voice was calling for me in the background and I believed him. I followed his instructions and ran from Jasper in the airport. I knew there was another exit in the bathroom for the other side of the airport. From there, I got a cab and went to the Studio."

She remembered the fear she felt as he had looked her up and down and the sudden realization that there are worse things out there than dying. But it was too late. She never told anyone how terrified she was as he had come on to her, how close she thought she had been to rape. And how she could never stop him. That was the terrifying part…knowing that there was nothing she could have done to stop it. So instead she tried to make him angry, so angry he wouldn't think of it. "To make a long story short, he didn't have my mom. He had a tape of her he got from my house and had it playing to fool me. He taped our meeting, my torture session. He threw me around the studio, into the mirrors. He wanted me to beg for Edward to get revenge for me. I refused since I didn't want anyone else to die. He broke my thigh bone…it broke through my skin. That is when Edward came in. They fought, and James got away long enough to bite me. He also interfered one time when Edward had me in his arms to get away, and threw me into another mirror, causing the mirror to break into my skin and a piece of it pierced my femoral artery." Her voice was so monotone, so matter of fact, even her anger failed her as she relived the experience in her mind again. Everything dropped away, the room, Godric's body and arms, nothing mattered as she remembers..

Fury is ripping through Godric and even Eric couldn't help. He pulls Bella close as he holds her in the safety of his arms. He is growling, but is doing it lowly. He is greedily inhaling her scent and using it to calm himself. When she started to say something, he stops her with one finger on her lips. "A thaisce, allow me a moment please. I know you survived, but that you had to go through this! Just give me some time. Tomorrow, when we are not racing the sun, I will speak with you and Eric about this. I promise you, mo anam cara." His eyes are dark as he looks into hers. This along with her own anger, then the paralyzing fear before she started combined with the feeling of nothing as she is overwhelmed at the end is provoking his instincts. His instinct is to protect his mate. His rational mind analyses the situation, and finds that she is ok, but he still wishes to tear into something.

Bella just stares into his eyes, then her eyes drop down and widen as she realizes not only that he has fangs, but they are showing. She raises a finger and hesitantly touches them. That actually stops Godric mid-growl, and he closes his eyes with pleasure from the simple touch. His eyes open as he smirks and kisses her finger. Her eyes open wide and he stares into them. He doesn't bother to withdrawal his fangs, since it seems to fascinate her.

Bella calmly asks, "Better?" At his nod, she smiles. She is still fascinated by those fangs, but she is trying to control herself since his reaction was so conflicting to what he was doing before…

While still watching those fangs with awe, she carries on with the story, "When I thought it was over, Jasper, Emmett and Alice explode into the room. Carlisle is somehow beside Edward just when Edward had James. After that point, the pain is too much for me. Not only was I beginning to feel cold, I had a burning that is still indescribable making its way up my arm. Next thing I know, Carlisle is applying a tourniquet to my leg, and Edward is sucking the venom out. I felt every millimeter as he withdrew it. It was so painful… I blacked out right after I heard Carlisle tell Edward it was enough. I woke up in the hospital in Phoenix. My parents had been told I fell through a window; Alice had broken to make it look feasible. I ended up going home in a cast, and even though I was in pain, Alice forced me to go to Prom, saying it was a human experience that I shouldn't miss. She accomplished this by basically living at my house to help with showers and such." The resentment was plain in her voice. To this day, she cannot understand why she was forced to do something that she would never have wanted to do on her own. If she did regret it later, wasn't it her right to do so?

Trying to shake the thoughts off, she resumes the story. "The rest of the summer was better as we spent every day together. This lasted until just a couple of nights ago. It was my eighteenth birthday, and, no matter how much I protested, Alice threw me a party. Only the Cullens were there, but she had gotten this large cake for some reason. I was unhappy there, and while opening gifts, I got a paper cut. From there, everything happened too fast for me to remember clearly. But what I can remember is black eyes from Edward, then Jasper trying to get to me. For some reason Edward threw me into the glass table that held the cake and the crystal plates. Needless to say I was hurt and when I could see again, Jasper was in the remains of Edward's precious piano and being pulled out of the room by Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle was by my side holding the gash closed. He took me to his study and sewed up the wound since he was a surgeon and didn't have bloodlust. Edward took me home, but he was acting odd. The rest of the Cullens didn't show up at school and then, last night." She stops.

He waits patiently as he senses her great pain, but he also senses that underlying anger. He is very interested in what is causing his Mate such anger since he didn't think she is the type to hold in something like this.

"Yesterday he met me at my house. He told me we needed to talk. He took me in the woods that he had told me to never be in alone, and proceeded to tell me that they were leaving. When I begged him to take me with him, he told me I was a distraction, that no one like him would love someone like me. He told me I would forget him soon enough, that my memories are a sieve. He asked me to be safe for Charlie's sake, and after he tore me down, he left me there. I tried to follow him, but fell. That is the last thing I remember until I felt that lightning strike you described to me." The defeat is obvious in her voice at the memory of his words; even her anger is not enough to negate their crushing effect. Nothing could have been more calculated to destroy her.

Godric sighs as he nuzzles her. "Never again, a thaisce. Never again will you feel unworthy, unloved, or torn down again. I will kill for you, I will defend you, and most importantly, I will live for you. I will be here for you, through thick and thin, through everything that will come; you will never face anything by yourself, I will be at your side for the rest of our lives. Jasper was more than right, you are more than worth it." And nothing he has ever said been more true. This woman in his arms deserves none of this. She deserves to be loved, to be treasured for the strength of her heart, for her will in making sure others are happy before her. He alone would fight against the world for her, but knowing his son, his brother, he would be at his side all the way. Women such as Bella are few in each generation and they deserve to have the world at their feet, for they would refuse it and make do with little.

Bella cries in his arms. She feels safe, and feels that he is telling her the truth. He holds her to him but doesn't stop her from crying as he knows that it will help lance the wound in her heart. She deserves nothing less. He stares out the window, knowing the sun had risen, but there is nothing but blackness. He thinks about his plans for the next few days, about how he will discover all he can about these Cold Ones. He will find them, and they will pay for the pain they have caused his Mate.

He looks down and when she is able to speak, asks her softly, "Why so angry, a thaisce? I've felt your anger for so long."

She looks up into his face, and the reminder is enough to harden her eyes. "Godric…can I bounce an idea off you?"

He smiles, and raises one hand to her face and caresses it. "Of course."

She glances down and chewing on her lower lip, she thinks of how to say this.

He smiles at the habit, and moves his hand to pull that lip out. "Just tell me. I will listen through it all. Don't worry about how it sounds."

She looks up at him, her eyelashes still wet from her tears. With a small smirk, she tells him, "Remember when I told you earlier about Edward and Alice's abilities?" When he nods, his eyes trained on her face, she continues, "Well, when I was thinking about the van I remembered that Alice was right there beside Edward. And the van wasn't a last minute decision, Tyler was driving to school like he does each day. So if it wasn't a last minute decision, Alice should have seen it. And Edward would have seen it in her head."

He stiffens as he catches on to what he think her thoughts are.

She continues, hoping he doesn't think she's off her rocker, "And the appearing and disappearing around me, making me unable to just let it go, especially not with his subtle questions and how he would randomly appear and ask me things. Then there's how he kept showing up and saving me. There is no way Alice would not seen those attempts, nor miss me figuring out that they are vampires. Why did they allow all that? Why did she not prevent the birthday accident? It was not a last minute decision. And why have so many damn glass plates and so much cake?"

Her eyes are beseeching him to tell her she is not imagining it. Her anger is there and obvious with the way the questions tumbled from her lips so fast.

Godric took the time necessary to bring his anger under control and ponder all her questions. Finally he admits to her, "I think you are right. Under the explanation you gave for Alice's ability, those questions are very valid, as are your speculations that he was encouraging your interest. I cannot think of another reason for his actions. However, if you wish for another opinion, we can talk it over with Eric when he comes. His is the best mind for seeing plots besides my own. And I will admit I am somewhat biased when it comes to you. I do not like how this boy strung you along. I do not approve of his method of trying to hide your scent. Hair carries the scent more strongly even than your exposed neck. To have you pull your hair down will actually help entice the tracker. Nor do I like how he handled the situation. I can understand him wanting to fight the tracker but there were three others in his nest. One was somewhat accounted for, but how do you know if he truly left the area? And what about the third one? I am not feeling easy about them running around free. I will look into finding them personally. Your safety is paramount to me. If this Edward loved you even a small portion, he too would have made sure that the nest is gone."

He shakes his head. Looking down at her, he tells her more softly, "No, a stór (_my darling_). I think your anger is justified. And we will have much to discuss this evening. I am not easy with us staying here, but I will abide by your wishes."

Bella buries her head in his chest, and he can feel her fear from his statements. He hates to scare her, but he will only tell her the truth. She can handle it, she is strong. Kissing her on her head, he states to her, "A thaisce, I will only tell you the truth. I do not wish to frighten you, but I will not hide the situation as I see it. This is what equals do, is it not? Share their thoughts? I will protect you, as I promised. But I will not lie and tell you it is easy here. But for tonight, there is no need for your fear. We are protected." He then softly asks, "Will you rest with me? The sun has been up for a couple of hours, and I am feeling the need to rest." He smiles at her as he asks.

Bella nods, and he smiles. "Before we fall asleep, will you grant me a boon, a mhuirnin?" He hopes she is not freaked out by it, and with her theories just now, he really needs to talk to Eric.

"Of course," she answers with a sharp chuckle. This man who listened to her so patiently, then explained what he was thinking, not holding anything back, could ask her anything. She has never had someone do that.

Quickly discarding the tie and toeing off his shoes, he pulls her into his arms as they lay under the blankets. He tells her softly in her ear, "I wish to send a message to have Eric put in here when he arrives today. I will wake before him, but I would like the three of us to talk. I would also like to send an email from my phone with a brief synopsis to Eric to read before he dies, so he can speak with us when he rises."

Bella sighs, a very weary sound. "If you think that is best." She doesn't want to go through the conversation again, and she doesn't want too many people to know how naïve she had been, either.

Godric lifts himself up and looks down at her, "A thaisce, if you do not want him here, I will not have him here. It is your decision and one we can work with either way. I am just eager for the two of you to meet. But Eric can wait downstairs until sundown. Just tell me your wishes and I will make them happen." He is pushing her, but she needs to understand that they are to make decisions together.

Looking at the sincerity in his eyes, she smiles. "He can be here." Then she yawns and winces. Godric notes the pain is getting worse. But before he can say anything, she shyly looks up and asks, "If you don't mind, can we do that exchange you asked for? I mean, if you still want to. I…"

Godric stops her with a light kiss on her lips. He smiles down as he tells her, "Of course I want you. Sit up, and lean against me. I will bite my wrist and you need to drink until it closes. Do not be afraid, you cannot take too much, a thaisce." He cannot hide the joy in his voice, nor the happiness in his face as he is granted one of his deepest wishes.

She did as he asked, and when he presented the bloody wrist to her, she takes a deep breath and hesitantly latches on. Then the taste of Godric exploded on her taste buds. He tastes of dark chocolate and a hint of sweetness, like honey. She couldn't get enough of it. She is so enthralled by it she never notices when Godric's fangs gently pierce her neck, she only feels when he pulls from her and cannot help the moan that escapes.

Godric's eyes roll back as he feels her pulling from him. He smiles, as he can feel his blood inside his mate, and he prepares her neck and gently bites her. The taste of her is unique. She tastes to him like the honeysuckle he used to suck on as a child along with the taste of the sweet berries in the brambles that he used to gorge upon. Nothing could ever match her flavor to him for the rest of their existence, nor did he care to find anything that could.

They both felt it when the Bond between them strengthened and wove throughout their minds and souls. Neither are aware of how long they fed on each other, but Godric is the first to pull away. He nicked his tongue and laps at her neck, trying to make sure that he didn't miss any of her blood. He rests his head on her shoulder as he reassessed his surroundings.

He had never bonded to a human. In fact, besides the ones who swore to his bloodline and received even fewer drops of his blood than he gave Bella in the forest, the only ones who had shared his blood like this were Eric and Nora. However, he highly suspected that their connection would not be the same. It already felt deeper, much like a second or third bond. But he wants more…he will not be satisfied until she is his, until he is fully Blood Bonded to her. No one will ever taste her blood if he can help it – it is _his_.

Bella went limp in his arms, but before he could get worried, he searches the bond and finds her weariness. He also could feel his blood working its way through her, healing her in a way he had never heard of before. He now knows every scar, every break in her bones. He could tell you that she has had her appendix removed and that it was growing back. He could feel it as it found much more wrong in her head and was attempting to heal her, but whatever it is, was fighting his blood. His was winning, but he was worried; it seems like it is a temporary fix. He also felt the second it hit the scar on her arm from the Tracker and Edward. He hissed in pain along with her.

Easing her down, and fighting the urge to lay with her and just hold her until he succumbed to his death, he instead grabs his phone and sends his emails.

He barely laid down and gathered her into his arms before death stole him away for the day. But he had never been so happy in that death than at this moment, knowing he will wake with his other half of his soul in his arms.

* * *

**Final count: 9,565 words**.

**Please do Read and Review. I was up until 3 am trying to get this to the Beta. I also am working on nothing less than 9 stories at one time. So please, be patient. Nothing is being abandoned, I just have to get the muse's working on them! This is why I bank chapters for this instance! **

**Just a slight idea of how much I work on these. :) Next Chapter, Eric arrives! Not the confrontation everyone is looking for, he needs to get Bella's head on straight first. See you guys next week!**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	9. Chapter 8 Pick Yourself Up

**Here is the next chapter of ED. As always thanks to Meridian for her awesome work on this! She stayed up when I fell asleep to get it out. **

**Disclaimer: I own nichts.**

**Pre Edit Count - 3,069 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Missing Persons 1 & 2 _by OneRepublic

* * *

_Previous:_

_Bella went limp in his arms, but before he could get worried, he searches the bond and finds her weariness. He also could feel his blood working its way through her, healing her in a way he had never heard of before. He now knows every scar, every break in her bones. He could tell you that she has had her appendix removed and that it was growing back. He could feel it as it found much more wrong in her head and was attempting to heal her, but whatever it is, was fighting his blood. His was winning, but he was worried; it seems like it is a temporary fix. He also felt the second it hit the scar on her arm from the Tracker and Edward. He hissed in pain along with her._

_Easing her down, and fighting the urge to lay with her and just hold her until he succumbed to his death, he instead grabs his phone and sends his emails._

_He barely laid down and gathered her into his arms before death stole him away for the day. But he had never been so happy in that death than at this moment, knowing he will wake with his other half of his soul in his arms._

_Now:_

* * *

That morning Ludwig is still checking Charlie out as she tries to discover what is wrong with either of the Swans, but she finds very little if anything wrong with him that isn't directly attributable to his lifestyle. Honestly, she wishes she could find either nothing, or a big something. This man deserves to suffer for how he treats his daughter.

Suddenly the quiet is broken by the buzz of her phone and Ludwig pauses in her examination to look down at it and sees the message from Godric. '_Exchanged blood. There is something wrong, I can feel my blood moving through her and healing everything, every broken bone, every scar, even her appendix. But the Cold One's bite is fighting the healing and burning us both. And something is wrong in her head, something is fighting back against my blood healing her completely. My blood is winning, but nothing should be fighting me. Need Eric to be put in here. We will have plenty to discuss. If we finish earlier, I will let you come in. Otherwise, please wait.'_ He was straight and to the point as normal. She cannot wait to see his bonded up and awake.

She smiles, happy that the two of them are on their way to being Bonded, then she turns her attention to the man before her. With Godric's information, she now has a better idea of what has happened and where to look, although she does suspect that it wouldn't take much to change his mind. Ludwig sighs as she does her work up; she really cannot wait until Godric decides what he's going to do with his mate. Being here cannot be good for her. She is soon brought out of her thoughts by the voice of the man she is examining.

Thinking over everything that everyone had talked about earlier that night, he cannot help but wonder why Godric's Child would be something that he should be afraid of. Why? Charlie had done nothing to him, and, more importantly, wouldn't it be more imperative to be on his good side if his Father wants to take Bella away? Finally getting to where he couldn't stop the questions, Charlie looks down at the woman and he asks, "How bad is this Eric and why do you think he is going to scare me?" He just can't think why Godric's Child would scare him. How scary can he be, really? Godric is basically a child himself.

Ludwig, just about to start taking his blood pressure, stops and looks incredulously into his eyes. "What do you think Eric is like?" She knows of no one who is not intimidated by the Viking when he walks in the room, much less when he has a problem with someone. Eric is just menacing, but hopefully he won't be to Godric's Mate. Godric loves him, and would hate to have the two of them at odds. She isn't worried about Godric, though. If Eric ever has a mate she fears for the outcome with Pam.

Not finding anything that he thinks he should be frightened about, Charlie snorts, "Does it matter? He is Godric's child and Godric wishes to be on my good side if he wants a chance with my daughter." His voice is slightly scorning. The more he thinks about it, the more he figures Godric can't do anything. Bella is his daughter, and she will listen to him and what he says.

Ludwig just stares at the man in front of her – she cannot truly comprehend him. He is a small town man and refuses think about what he has been told, about how the world is much bigger than he ever imagined. Instead of considering how to work with it, or even take advantage of the information, no, he instead ducks his head down and ignores it. He is actively searching for a reason that he thinks will keep Bella here and about how he thinks she will keep him safe. She smirks as she gets back to work. "Aren't you in for a big surprise? Now be quiet. I need to see how many of your symptoms match your daughters or if you might be dying also." She drops the bombshell hoping that it may make him realize this is not the time to be selfish, but she suspects that it is too late.

Charlie jerks and demands, "Dying? Bella is dying?" This makes his mind go completely blank. Bella is dying? Then his mind kicks into gear. No, this has got to be a story to make him give Bella to them. She must be worth a lot for them to make those types of claims. Yes, this is a lie so he will give her up without a fight. He will fight for her, he needs her here. What would the voters think?

Shaking her head as she records the numbers, she tells him, "You will want to cut back on the cholesterol if you want to live long." Ludwig had seen the emotions playing across his face and knew it was a lost cause. The only thing left is the enjoyment of seeing Eric being let loose on him, and how just badly this man will hurt his daughter before she leaves. He has no idea of the power of a Mate Bond.

Getting mad, he tries to grab her, but instead she grabs his hand and bends it back like it's nothing. "I suggest you might want to learn some manners before tonight. It will be a large shock for you if you don't." She releases his hand and goes back to what she was doing. Internally, though, she is chuckling in glee. There should be seats sold for this upcoming encounter. No man has ever deserved a dressing down by Eric more than the one in front of her.

He glares at her, and is seething inside as she continues his checkup. When she finishes, she tells him, "I'll be back later to allow Alcide to put Eric in the room. Then I will be back for the fireworks. This is something I wouldn't miss for anything." She chuckles, "Eric…a child. This will be a hoot!" She then disappears right in front of him. She is hoping that with her instructions on his behavior he might have a chance to live past this, but she gleefully imagines how Bella's dense father is going to get his "come to Jesus" moment…

Sitting there in his chair, Charlie starts glaring upstairs, wondering when Godric will be coming down from Bella's room. After he realizes that the sun is rising, he heads up there only to find the door has no handle on it. "Hell no is that bloodsucker staying in my daughter's room!" At that point, Charlie loses it.

Intent on getting in, he throws himself at the door, only to be thrown back. He grunts with the impact against the floor, and growls. He sets to work on getting into the room. Bella is his and he will not be letting her go with a kid no older than she is!

* * *

Alcide sighs as he signs the forms for the two coffins along with the other things they had shipped by private jet. He knows that Godric normally has his own jet, but with Eric coming along there wasn't time to get it. Eric being himself, he will not trust himself or his progeny to regular airlines, especially with the risks since 9/11 and all rules they're putting in place for scanning luggage. It would not work for the secret about Vampires to get out early just because they got lazy. There was an airline restricted to only Vampires , but Eric doesn't trust them when he can have a private plane instead.

Neither bothers Alcide. When it is a private plane like this, they actually treat him better than the vampire airline did. Sure he had to grease more palms, but there is a fund for that. He, as well as any others that help the vampires function in this world, will be happy for the Revelation.

He still laughs about when Eric had to jump on his Dayman, Bobby Burnham, when he tried to lord it over Alcide. Alcide never cared what the human thought, but damn, the day he finally saw the look on Bobby's face when Eric snarled that Alcide was Godric's and therefore above him as part of the Bloodline…hell, he still gets a grin as he remembers Bobby's face showing his complete shock that this husky man wearing flannels all the time is higher on the totem pole than he is!

He walks over to the van that had been brought up and loaded with the crates and such, opens the door and gets in. He smirks knowing how upset Eric will be with their transportation, and how thrilled Pam will be with it. She swears that vans, and especially the minivan, are the best vehicles to have. They have plenty of room for bodies and her shopping bags.

Depending on how long they're all here, he figures Eric will find a car for himself as he always does…unless Godric lets him drive his own, which could happen. Shaking his head as he maneuvers the roads to the interstate so he can make his way to Forks, Alcide chuckles as he suspects things are changing.

As he turns onto the freeway between Seattle and Forks, he wonders about Godric's Mate. The news of him finding his Mate is rocking the supernatural world. The boy vampire is also called Death for a reason. He alone was responsible for many deaths in the supernatural and human worlds. He could easily not just rule a kingdom; he could command a country with as large as his Bloodline is. And he just added to his power by finding his Mate. However on the heels on that news was his request for information about the Cold Ones. This request has many scrambling to discover what they can in order to find favor with the boy vampire. Everyone wants to be on Godric's good side. He is one of the most singularly powerful beings on the planet.

Godric had earned Alcide's loyalty early in life. He had wanted to swear to him the first time he turned, but Godric refused until he was eighteen. On that day, he was before Godric swearing his loyalty. His pack, and his family in particular, knows the great debt they owe him. Without Godric's protection, in lean times they would have suffered. Instead they have prospered. Godric also trusted him with many jobs. He has a Dayman who he sends to do things that, if he were waylaid, would only result in a hassle, but he saves the important jobs for Alcide.

Over the years Alcide has proven his loyalty to the Bloodline and has taken on many jobs that would have been appropriate for a Dayman, but he's also in charge of all the buildings and homes that Godric and Eric reside in. He is often in charge of Pam's, too, but she sometimes has others working on her home and he checks after them to make sure they are satisfactory. Eric had been growing displeased with Pam's holier than thou attitude and had mentioned to Alcide that he will be giving her a "come to Jesus" talk…which caused them both a nice chuckle.

As proof of how important Godric's Mate is, the ancient vampire is calling the three of them to him: his son, his granddaughter, and his most trusted guardian, which is the title Godric gave Alcide. He is also looking forward to meeting these new shifters. Maybe he can get them to be Godric's personal guards? Lord knows that Godric will have his focus on his mate and will want the extra security.

With the reminder of the Mate, his mind goes back over what little is known so far. He had read everything sent and given to him by Eric and he is amused by Godric's Mate's father. He didn't deserve his daughter, and Eric will give him a lesson in that. The mother better be glad that they had more important things to worry about, though Eric had called in same favors and her mother will not find life quite so easy anymore. Nope, no one messes with children around Eric, and to have this particular child go through what she has, has really hit Eric. He will do anything to protect his father's Mate.

Alcide remembers what he read of the file and more importantly how Eric had reacted to what he was reading on the plane before he died for the day. He had growled out, "There should be fucking classes if you are going to be a parent. These two managed to do everything wrong short of physical abuse! We will have a lot to do to help her." He drags his hands through his hair, mentally thinking that he may get it cut soon. Eric had paced the length of the plane as he tried to calm himself, then stops, frozen. Pamela had stopped filing her nails. Then the two of them look to each other and sigh in relief. Eric moves and drops into the seat beside Alcide. At a look from him, Eric explains, "First Blood exchange. With the emotions we are feeling from both of them, it must be a good reason. Though I would like to know what sent them into a rage just before. Shaking his head, his eyes gaze off then tells Pam, "We need to get below. The sun is already up and you will get the bleeds soon."

As Pam left, Eric had turned to him and gave him some instructions, and then forwarded him his emails. He knew that Alcide would take care of anything that needed to be done and also answer any needs of Godric. Neither of them want to worry that he may have sent information to one and not the other.

All in all, with the instructions he received later as well as a note from Ludwig on the father getting worse in her estimation, Alcide took it to mean that Charlie, Bella's father, will be far down the list of who he had to take orders from. He grins in the van. Oh yes, this will be fun. A new Supe, Godric's Mate, and a human male who thinks he's all that… Yes, this will be loads of fun to sit back and watch.

Before long, he pulls up to the address, eying the old truck beside Godric's Aston Martin. It looked like a classic, but it needed some work. He wondered if he could work on it to pass time. He shakes his head at the cruiser also parked there, reminding himself that her father is also the local police chief. Though he might be part of the local authority, he will find out soon enough that there is nothing he can do this late in the game. The governments are aware of the Revelation, and a lot of them are under Godric's thumb. Bella is going to shocked at how powerful her mate really is.

He hops out of the van, and before he could do much more than stretch, he has a horse-sized wolf staring at him from the tree line. He blinks. _'Holy shit! Godric was not exaggerating about their size!'_ But he pulls the mantle of his Alpha around him as he looks the wolf in the eye, allowing his own eyes to reflect the wolf inside.

With a huff, the wolf backs away then comes through the trees as a man with shorts on. Alcide picks up the odd scent from him. It was more earth-like, and less wet wolf, than his own kind is. Alcide is definitely going to see about getting some of the Supes to be guards. If the build that this one has is any example, well they would be enough to give anyone pause, human or Supe.

_'How the hell does he think he can get away with wearing that? Some lessons are needed for these new wolves.' _Alcide stands where he is as the man comes up to him. Then the other man asks, "I take it you are Alcide?" Alcide is mentally pleased he stands up to him, guessing the man across from him is also an Alpha.

Alcide nods. "And you are?" He doesn't shake hands as is normal with humans. He is going to start from the beginning teaching this man about Supes and the courtesies involved.

"Sam"

Shaking his head at the man's reluctance to give information, Alcide asks him, "Mind giving me a hand with Eric and Pam?" There is no way he will give him Eric, but Pam on the other hand….

Sam looks curious as he tells him, "Sure."

With a laugh, Alcide tells him, "They don't look like coffins." He can just imagine what the man is thinking. It had been one of the things he had wondered about for the longest time until Godric had been kind enough to show him.

Sam got a sheepish look on his face. "I should know better, we got Godric's down in the basement. It's…unusual." He runs his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. He can smell that the man in front of him is…other. And it has made him jittery, to say the least.

Alcide gets an intent look on his face and his voice drops, "Don't ever say that again. If you are given the right to know where their resting places are, you guard that jealously. It is one of the top secrets of their kind and the largest sign of their trust that they can give. But for now, grab the pink one, that's Pam. I got Eric." He sighs, knowing that Godric is really not in the room Sam said, but he needs to learn right away what he can and cannot say.

Sam lifts Pam's coffin without any problems but his eyes widen as he sees Eric's. "Taha Aki! That is a big son of a bitch!" He cannot see how the man inside of that is anyone that Charlie is thinking of going against. But then, he would never contest Godric, the age and strength pour off of him. No, he will be aligning his tribe with Godric right away.

Alcide gets a smirk on his face. "You've seen nothing yet. Let's get inside." He lifts Eric's coffin and heads into the house.

As they walk in the door, they hear the sound of a saw and Ludwig appears in front of Alcide. He is used to her and raises an eyebrow. He doesn't know what the sound of the saw was for since if anything Godric's email hints that they will be leaving the house as the scent of the Cold Ones may be hurting Bella's recovery.

Ludwig is flat out grinning. "Bella's father has been trying to get into the door all day. It has been entertaining to say the least. But Godric wishes Eric to be put in with them. I put a spell on the room that I think I am just going to leave there until they leave the house." Or longer. She is a brownie and mischief making on the people who deserve it gives her a deep seated sense of pleasure.

Alcide shakes his head. He looks at Sam. "Can you restrain him long enough for me to get in there and then when I come back? I will have the coffin with me." This at least gives him peace since he can tell that the wards are strong enough to block a human.

Sam is shaking his head at the older man and looks down at the tiny Doctor. "Can we just knock him out? He is getting worse and worse, and I hate to see what he may say or do to his daughter unless he calms down." Though from the hints he is getting and from the size of the container Alcide is huffing around gives him the impression that little Bella Swan is about to become very protected. And in a way that even Charlie will understand.

Ludwig sighs. "I guess that will be better. But I am looking forward to him and Eric meeting. He seems to think that Eric and Godric will be nice to him because of Bella. I don't think it has sunk through his thick skull that she is 18. And Godric has more rights to her than her father, especially with how he and his ex-wife have fucked up."

Alcide's eyes glow, then he grins. "It will be a sight to see won't it. Eric against Charlie. The Viking better take it easy or he will kill the old man."

The shared grins make Sam uneasy, but he and his mate talked early this morning and she made some excellent points. Charlie really has not shown much love to his daughter other than buying her a truck and putting chains on it. But really, who wouldn't do that? He has not changed his routine in any way except for eating at the diner now that he has a cook at the house. Even then he just eats and still acts like it's the diner by going to watch the game afterwards.

Even now it was more like he's mad about a toy being taken away. The only difference is that he's hiding it under father 'worries'. But where were these worries when the Cullens were here? Sure they may have changed his mind some of the time, but what about those fishing trips? Surely he knew that she had to be with them?

Watching Charlie right now solidified that. He is acting like a madman, using a saw to try to get into his daughter's room even after he was told that any sunlight will kill the vampires. But then, maybe that is what he is trying to do. A serious growl rises up in him and he starts to shake.

Before he realizes it, Alcide is in front of him, telling him, "Calm down. Ludwig will take care of him. Then we will deposit Pam downstairs and the two of us can crack a can of beer and talk. Sound good?" The man is staring at the other man.

Alcide decides that he would need to train these men. Insults are a game to the vampires, and they will need to keep their tempers if they are to guard Bella and Godric. And this is the endgame he has come to, that they will guard the heads of the Bloodline.

Nodding his head, Sam placed the coffin down easily, heads upstairs and catches Charlie as he falls from whatever the good doctor gave him. He shakes his head and takes the man to his room and drops him on the bed.

When he exits the room, he watches as Alcide enters the room. He literally disappears into the darkness. Sam leans against the wall waiting for him. He has a feeling his world is going to be rocked for the second day in the row when Alcide is done. Or when he meets this Eric.

* * *

Alcide enters the room and is surprised to see Godric's eyes open when he comes in. Godric smiles, and holds his finger to his lips and looks down at the woman he is holding. The look was adoring and full of the love that the vampire is feeling for his Mate. There is also a sense of awe that he actually found her, and that she accepts him.

Looking at her, Alcide smiles. This is the woman who they have all prayed for, and she is everything that any of them could have wished for as far as her physical appearance is concerned. But even more apparent is Godric's complete sense of calm, one that Alcide has never experienced, and he is thrilled that he is here to be part of her being one of them.

Alcide carefully sets down the coffin and unlocks it. Since Godric is up, he is not surprised to find Eric's eyes pop open as he raises the coffin lid. Silently Eric gets out of the coffin and nods his thanks to the wolf. He then turns and takes his first look at his Master's Mate. He smirks as his eyes travel the length of her and meets his Maker's eyes with frank approval in his face.

Alcide shakes his head and grins as he closes the coffin. He reaches in the back and hands Eric his laptop and Godric's, along with changes of clothing for them and some other items. When he is done, he inclines his head to both of them and leaves. He is looking forward to that beer and any information he can gather for his master.

* * *

Eric is staring at the young woman in Godric's arms. At first all he can do is take in her beauty and he knows that his Master must be pleased. Then he notices the dark shadows on her face and the other signs of her not being well. This is not good. His Mistress is to be healthy. He can feel the Bond in them; why is she not well?

He frowns, "I thought you both did the first exchange? Why is she looking like this?" And when he looks up at Godric, he can see the same weariness in him. "You too? What is going on?" He knows that the Cold Ones have something to do with this. There cannot be any other explanation.

Nuzzling his Mate, Godric sighs. "The first exchange is much more than I was told, but again that could because of us being Mates. But you are right, I felt my blood rushing through her body and healing so much. She has her appendix back and many, _many, **MANY**_ scars healed. My blood even found the inner ear problem that caused her clumsiness, or at least some of it, and healed it. But the scar on her arm from the Cold Ones will take at least one more exchange. And whatever their breath did, it is fighting us. My blood is winning, so she is under no pain. I am taking it from her." He doesn't need to tell Eric the whys or hows. Eric knows this is something Godric does happily to keep his Mate from feeling the pain that the Cold One's have caused her.

Eric's eyes narrow slightly. "You have a hypothesis?" He has his own, but is very interested in Godric's. He had spoken with her and would have more input, though he wonders if he knows about the hospital report.

Nodding, Godric tells him, "I think it is a combination of venom in her. The tracker bit her, and then Edward bit her to remove the venom. She remembers the venom fighting the removal and how badly it hurt. And her wrist was cold before I gave her my blood. Now it is closer to our temperature. Eric, Ludwig already told me that if the exchanges don't work, she may die." With his deepest fear spoken out loud, he gently holds his Mate closer to him, as he stares up at his Child.

Eric closes his eyes. He asks, "What if she is given my blood also? I already feel her, I wouldn't mind. Anything to give her more of a chance?" He is grasping at anything, everything to help his Maker out. He would give his own life if it would mean Godric and his Mate will survive. Though, truth be known, he rather that not be an option. He has a strange pull to Godric's mate but not as a romantic interest. No, it is more familiar. And not as a mother would be. He is too old for a mother at this time.

Godric sends his appreciation over the Bond. "I prefer not, but if it is needed, you would be the one I would ask. I take it you read my email?" His eyes darken with all that he had been told last night. There is nothing more important to him than his Mate. But his revenge on those that dared to try to break her, to mold her into their image and in the process hurt her… No, there is no place they will be able to hide on this planet.

Eric sniffs, and wrinkles his nose. "Yes, and at least we have the scent of the main perpetrator. How handy for him to leave his foul odor everywhere." He is quite impressed with how Godric is able to stay in here with the stench of the Cold One in here, much less a male that tried to take his Mate. But, on the other hand, the good thing is that they will never forget this scent.

Smirking, the two look at each other. This Cold One is going to find out what it means to mess with their species and especially the Mate of one of their kind. It does not matter that she didn't know of Godric nor him her. She is Godric's soul mate and anyone who has caused her harm will answer to them.

Looking down as he felt the first flickers of awareness from his Mate, he tells Eric quickly, "We will need to air out the room. I want nothing to trigger a relapse from the scent. I also need you to go to their house and see what you can find. If I thought she was up to it, I would take her with us, but we will see. It will be up to her."

"And that right there is what made me decide to give you a chance, Godric." A melodic voice answers Godric, and Eric smiles.

A grin steals across Godric's face and he nuzzles his Mate. "Good morning, a thaisce. Eric is here and we have a few hours before we can leave this haven. How do you feel?" He frowns as he asks, since he can feel her pain, but he is hoping she doesn't feel it too. Plus, he will need to tell her the blood worked, but didn't.

Bella straightens up and Eric holds out his hand to help her sit up. She looks up, then further up. She can't help but grin. "Eric?" He is not quite what she pictured, but she does admit he is stunning. But then Godric is equally stunning, and more her type.

As he helps pull her into a sitting position, he takes a seat at the end of the bed as he bows to her, "At your service, milady." When he rises, he is grinning at her. He cannot help it. The thrill of meeting her is enough to make him truly happy.

Bella laughs. She can't help it. "You're like a frat boy. But for some reason, I feel as safe with you as I do with Godric," she grins, "as though you're a big brother to me." Her grin turns into a smirk. She can guess this is not something he hears from woman often in his life. She imagines most women fall at his feet giving him anything he wishes.

Both men laugh. Eric takes her hand and tells her seriously, "I'll be honored to be your big brother. And I will teach you all about having fun. Well, when Godric will allow it." When she called him "brother", it fell into place. That is what she feels like, a sister.

She turns to Godric and teases, "Are you going to be the fuddy duddy?" She cannot see him not letting her have fun, and even joining in it.

Godric growls playfully as he pulls her closer. He tells her closer to her ear, "No. I will be your lover, your best friend, everything you wish, _except_ your father or brother. For what I have planned in my mind, I think it would be illegal." His fangs slip down at his thoughts but he is loving joking around with her like this.

She blushes, but laughs at the two of them. She cannot believe how much her life has changed for the second time in a year. But this time was better. Godric is perfect. And she cannot deny the strength of their Bond, she can feel him and the absolute truth of the love he holds for her. It is better that they started the Bond. She will never question his feelings for her as she did with Edward all the time.

Eric looks over to Godric. "I like her. I want to keep her." His face has a slight smile and his eyes show the mirth he is feeling at this point. But he is dead serious. Even if she were not Godric's mate, he would want to have her around. Forever.

Both of them are enjoying the sound of her laughter. They plan for more of it to happen, but first they need to save her life. And this is enough to bring them back to the here and now. Time and the threat of it are hanging over Godric's and Bella's lives.

Godric shakes his head, and then gets serious. "Bella, a thaisce?"

When she turns her head up to him, he takes the opportunity to kiss her and tells her, "We have some serious things to discuss." He is reluctant to tell her. Really, how does one tell the other half of their soul that she is dying? They had just found each other!

Sighing as he realizes the reason Godric is pausing, Eric tells her, "He ruins all of the fun. I am hoping you will bring back the part of him that I used to play with." He is going to make her laugh, and then he will break it to her. Better him than Godric. The pain Godric is going through just thinking of it is awful enough.

Bella shyly comments, "Well I don't want the part of him that made you toss him into the lake." Her eyes rise up to meet his and Eric softly gasps. Her eyes remind him of his little sister.

Then, hiding his shock, he laughs, "Yep, it is confirmed, she has a sense of humor and we need to keep her." His eyes are hooded as he controls himself. This is not what he had expected when he came here.

Godric is looking down into her eyes as he tells them both, "I sincerely hope that Bella chooses that option, especially as the simple solution didn't work." He knows she is intelligent and that this will give her a hint.

Bella looks at both of them and asks, "What's wrong?" There is no mistake that the two of them have bad news. And she was enjoying herself for the first time in a long while. But the only thing she can think is… No. Godric's blood healed her. There is no way-

Not knowing he is interrupting her internal rant, Godric tells her sadly, "I'm sorry, a thaisce, but you're dying."

* * *

**Final count: 6,131 words.**

**For those that follow me in my Facebook group, you were alerted to this being up in WordPress at 5:30 am CST. Sorry for sleeping so late!**

**As always, please leave me a review to let me know how you thought about this chapter!**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	10. Chapter 9 When You Love Someone

**Hello! Another week of ED being brought to you by me and my wonderful Beta, Meridian! Just some slight stuff I need up here and will let you read the chapter.**

** Disclosure: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Myers and True Blood is owned by HBO, Allan Ball and Charlaine Harris. I own nothing. Well nothing more than the dream which spawned this.**

**Pre Edit Count - 3,489 Words**

**_Song I listened to for this chapter: Fix You _by Coldplay**

* * *

_Previous:_

_When she turns her head up to him, he takes the opportunity to kiss her and tells her, "We have some serious things to discuss." He is reluctant to tell her. Really, how does one tell the other half of their soul that she is dying? They had just found each other!_

_Sighing as he realizes the reason Godric is pausing, Eric tells her, "He ruins all of the fun. I am hoping you will bring back the part of him that I used to play with." He is going to make her laugh, and then he will break it to her. Better him than Godric. The pain Godric is going through just thinking of it is awful enough._

_Bella shyly comments, "Well I don't want the part of him that made you toss him into the lake." Her eyes rise up to meet his and Eric softly gasps. Her eyes remind him of his little sister._

_Then, hiding his shock, he laughs, "Yep, it is confirmed, she has a sense of humor and we need to keep her." His eyes are hooded as he controls himself. This is not what he had expected when he came here._

_Godric is looking down into her eyes as he tells them both, "I sincerely hope that Bella chooses that option, especially as the simple solution didn't work." He knows she is intelligent and that this will give her a hint._

_Bella looks at both of them and asks, "What's wrong?" There is no mistake that the two of them have bad news. And she was enjoying herself for the first time in a long while. But the only thing she can think is… No. Godric's blood healed her. There is no way-_

_Not knowing he is interrupting her internal rant, Godric tells her sadly, "I'm sorry, a thaisce, but you're dying."_

_Now:_

* * *

Bella stares up into his face. She lifts an eyebrow and asks, "I take it you mean more than normal?" She can't think past this, that he means…

Eric smirks. "Yes, lillasyster. He means more than you rushing to death on your own time."

Sighing, Bella complains about something that she can handle. "Well at least I understand Eric's words for me. Godric's sound nothing like English!" Her mind cannot accept that what they are saying is real. She is only 18 years old. Yes, she faced death before with James, but she choose that. How is she possibly dying now?

Laughing, Godric kisses her nose, and tells her, "Wait until he really starts to nickname you. The Norse had some weird endearments." He can feel the shock going through her body right now. She is trying to sidetrack everyone to be able to deal with this, and he will allow it for a small amount of time. She deserves it after all those other shocks.

Eric is grinning mischievously, already thinking of some of them. He will have fun with these, oh yes…

Waving her finger at him, "Any names will get translated. And if I don't like them, I'm siccing Godric on you." Her brown eyes are dancing with amusement but her voice gives a hint of the woman she really is.

Teasing her, "You don't think you can do anything, you've got to rely on Godric?" He thumps her on her nose gently, teasingly.

Her eyes reflecting Eric's mischievousness, her quick reply showed she listened last night, "But he is older and stronger than you. A regular human can stop me, much less a 1,000 year old Viking!" They grin at each other, totally enjoying the moment.

Groaning, Godric looks up, "What did I do that was so bad you stuck me with two of them?" His voice is full of his pretend agony over this, but he is truly enjoying this fun between the two people he loves so very much.

Looking up through her eyelashes, Bella asks softly, "Do you regret me?"

Actually feeling the rejection, Godric pulls her back into his arms and tells her seriously, "Never."

Eric watches them as he too felt Bella's rejection, and is saddened by the fact that she fears Godric's rejection of her that easily. He also can feel how free she had felt when they were teasing her. His eyes harden momentarily. His little sister will be healed from what the Cold Ones have done to her both physically and emotionally, and from what her own parents did to her, as well. He will see to it personally if he had to. And with that decision, Eric's future shifted.

Godric holds her while he brings them back to their previous conversation. "Unfortunately, Eric and I were being truthful earlier. You are dying, a thaisce. Whatever the Cold Ones did, whatever it is they infected you with, it is fighting back against my blood. So far, my blood is winning, but, a mhuirnin…" His voice trails off. He finds it so very painful to tell her the hard truths. She has incredibly difficult decisions to make, and he doesn't trust himself _not_ to try to influence her. But who could blame him when his mate's life is on the line? He himself would abide by her wishes; he is bound to her for the rest of their soul's eternity whether as vampires, a human and a vampire, or as pure souls. No matter what, they will be together.

Eric interrupts when he feels how much it is hurting Godric to tell his Mate this. "To be truthful, Bella, here are the facts. Your father mentioned that you had been upset a couple of times at Edward's handling of you, then soon it was as though you were never angry to begin with. He also commented that he too had changed his mind when he had planned not to. There have been mentions of you allowing them more and more control over you as time went by. Lillasyster, I can tell you now, this is not the woman I am seeing in front of me, nor is it the woman I know who raised her mother, paid bills since she was 5, took jobs to earn money to make sure the electric is not turned off at 7. No, the girl back then may have been shy, but she saw what needed to be done and she did it. That woman has a strong will. The woman that researched and figured out the Cullen's secret is a strong woman. I cannot understand the differences between that woman, and the change in the recent behavior of that woman as has been described to us. But what the good doctor is finding out, from these descriptions of your recent odd behavior and from the drug-like substance found in both you and your father, is that you did not become this way voluntarily. No matter what you yourself may believe, it was something in them, something about them that gave you this drug and changed you. The most evident symptom is a person's complete inability to refuse them. Fortunately, your father was subjected to a low dosage and it is working its way out of his body."

His own eyes reflect the fire he feels that anyone would be drugged to do this. Yes, he glamours, and he has no problem with it. But to drug someone? To him that is very close to raping, something he abhors with every cell in his body. He has never raped anyone, either physically or with glamour. He often uses his glamour to hide his presence from the world, or for any duties required of his position, but never for something like this.

Thinking over the many ways that this could have ended up so much worse for his little one, Eric leans forward and swallows Bella's small hand in his two. "However, in your body, this drug-like substance is fighting Godric's blood. It had been hoped that with an exchange, the beginnings of the Bond would help." He stops and lowers his head so that he looks her in the eyes. "Godric asked first if it would hurt you, and that was when he was told that it would be better for you. Godric cared, Bella. He wanted to make sure that his greatest wish would not cause you pain, but would help you out. Then, I felt his emotions when he asked, when you agreed. I wish you could have felt it, it was the most wondrous emotion I have ever felt. He was beginning to Bond with his soul Mate, and he had a good chance to heal her." He grins and his face is showing his awe of that emotion that he got the pleasure of feeling. He can never explain it to someone, and hopes she can feel it in the future as they Bond closer.

Then his face drops as he tells her, "And it looked like it was going to work. All your scars are gone, but for one. All your bones are solid as if they'd never been broken, your appendix is back, and your health is overall the best it has ever been. His blood even found a slight issue with your inner ear that may have caused your clumsiness and fixed that too. But then it went against the scar that had been inflicted on you by the Tracker and Edward. It burned not only you, but Godric too. At the same time, his blood is fighting something in your brain, the drug. You had passed out by the time he discovered this, but he is not wanting to hide anything from you. He is scared, and to be frank, so am I. His blood is ancient and should have healed you."

Eric takes a breath. "Bella, right now, it is your choice. What do you want to do? Continue with the Bonding, and see if that will heal you? Just take more of his blood without Bonding further? Or be turned? Even do both, and be turned if it doesn't work? Or the last option, do you want to live the rest of your life as you can?" He tells her the choices that Godric couldn't since he feared influencing her. Eric had to use all of his training, his 1,000 years of being in the deep end of vampire politics, to do as Godric wished: to give her the complete choice. But he is begging his gods, her, and anyone who could help that she chooses an option that would not involve him losing his Maker, his brother, his…father.

Her eyes full of tears, Bella looks into Eric's eyes and sees only honesty there. She looks back at Godric and what she see there is painful. Godric will allow her the choice, and will abide by it. But she remembers the pain last night, and she also remembers that Godric had already told her that if she dies, so does he. Can she be responsible for his death too? For something that they are suspecting was a real attempt at killing her or whatever the Cullens were doing? She doesn't think she can do that, not when she feels so comfortable in her skin for the first time in her life.

She had always felt out of sync with the realities in her life. She wasn't a 5 year old kid making decisions for herself and her mother; she was a much older person stuck in a 5 year old body. And it never got better for her. She thinks that might have been her fascination with the Cullens, and Edward in particular. Their bodies seemed young, but their eyes showed their true age.

But it still didn't quite fit. Edward rejecting her physical advances, Alice treating her like a Barbie doll, Rosalie hating her, even Carlisle and Esme treating her like a child all came to mind. While it was a relief not to have to worry about things, she still felt like she was not fitting in. Somehow, somewhere she had become desperate to fit in somewhere, anywhere. She had been so desperate that, since this was the closest that she had ever been to being 'normal' and she was so tired of being lonely, she did whatever needed to be done to fit in. And now, thinking it over with Eric's information, she saw that she was not being her true self. In the past she had never felt the _need_ to fit in; she simply didn't and she saw no reason to try to force a round peg into a square hole. But, during the Cullen's involvement in her life, she felt this was not only desperately needed, but it was if her very life depended on it.

However, unlike having it being forced on her as with the Cullens, instead now with Eric and Godric, she realizes that she does fit. These ancient vampires are like her. They understand doing your duty, taking care of family. They understand, Godric a little better than Eric, how it is to be stuck in a younger-than-you-feel body. She didn't need parents; she raised herself and her parents. She didn't want children; she is sick of raising adults, much less wanting a child. And what if they are like her, older in spirit than in age? She couldn't do that, not in this time when adults often are nothing more than children themselves.

Looking down into her brown eyes, Godric has a small smile on his face as he wipes the tears off her face as she thinks, and faces the truth, and brings them to his lips. They taste the same as he feels, bittersweet. The joy of finding his Mate is being overshadowed by the fear of her dying on him. But, he will abide by her wishes. She has endured too much of that boy and his family taking away her choices. This is his Mate, his equal in all ways. Why would he try to influence her? If she asks for his opinion, he will give it. And he will even offer it when he thinks he knows a better way than she does. But he will never take the choice out of her hands.

Eric watches the two of them, and tells himself that he wants the same thing. No matter what Bella may tell herself, she already cares for Godric as a Mate. And he is selfish to want her to stay if only to save his Maker's life. Godric and he will make sure she will live for herself. But he is silent, per his Master's wish. Godric wants her to make the choice, and he can understand that.

Thinking it over, Bella softly asks, "Bonding will only encourage our Bond, right?" She wants to make sure she understands what all this will mean. Bonding may give her the chance of fighting this and staying alive for however long it takes for her to wrap up her life. If it works, then she and Godric can spend the time needed to see how this will work out.

Godric nods, telling her softly, "But do what you wish, a thaisce. Do not live for me; live for yourself. I will not lie, I want you to want me. I want you to also want to do it for yourself. If you choose to live our life, it is too long for you to so with regrets. And that has no place in the life I wish for the two of us. There will be things to regret in time, but let's not overshadow our beginning with it." He is rigid with the effort of not allowing anything through the Bond. He will NOT influence his Mate.

Smiling softly to him, she divulges to them both, "I have made many decisions like that, living for others. My life was spent making sure we had food and everything we needed. I worried in bed, an adult's worries, while my mother slept peacefully. I took care of my father when I moved here in thanks for allowing me stay here. Edward pushed and pulled me, but then I was just happy that someone wanted me for me. Later I found out that he only wanted my blood and my silence. I was an experiment. He wanted a wife from his time period, not me, and no matter what he did, I showed that I couldn't be docile. But you and Eric, you want me for me. I can't explain it, but I feel it deep inside, a connection to you both."

Then her face falls and she looks down, her hair sliding to hide her expression. "But I am scared. I thought I was doing the right thing in being with Edward. What happens if my instincts are wrong here? Forever is a long time to be wrong yet again." This truly is her only concern. She can accept being alone for a human life, but for the rest of eternity? That is much harder for her to accept.

Eric lifts her head up in his hands. As she met his eyes, he smiles. "Lillasyster, I will be by your side no matter what. If you need me, I will be there. I will make a blood oath with you, if you allow it. If for some reason you are wrong, you will still always have me. But, even though I loathe the suggestion, there is an end to forever. Our kind can die, and the sun can and will kill you if you wish to end this existence. So make the decision you wish to make, and I will do all I can to make it happen. Godric will too. I have no doubt that if you no longer want this existence, just mention it to him, and he will walk into the sun with you." His eyes rim in red, but he will not lie to her. Godric will walk by her side no matter the reason…even if it is to greet the sun.

She shakes her head. "But that is exactly what I don't want! I don't want him to die because he no longer feels something for me! I am not worth someone's life!" The last is yelled at them. It is the core of who she is. She sacrificed herself for her mother, she did it to make sure none of the Cullens would get hurt. Yes, Jasper had told her she is worth it, but in reality, she really doesn't believe that. Nothing is worth the life of another person, especially her life.

Eric's eyes harden at her statement and he moves closer. He will shake some sense into her if that is what is needed. He stares into her eyes making sure she couldn't look away as he informs her, "But you are, lillasyster. You are worth many lives, and you are worth having all happiness for yourself. Believe in yourself, and believe in your heart. You made the leap once, can you make it once more? Truly, what is there to lose? Dying? You already are. But this, this has the hope of happiness and you, of all the millions of people I have met in my lifetime, you are one who deserves this. So choose for yourself, mia syrra. I will defend you no matter what." He is being honest with her. No being other than Godric deserves him championing her. Not even Pam, his own Child. To him, Bella is his blood sister; he just needs to do the props for her to see this.

Godric holds her close, truly afraid. In her hands is her fate, and therefore his. He just nuzzles his face in her hair as he waits, still not trusting himself to say anything.

Bella stars at Eric, feeling Godric holding her close to him. She thinks over what these two men are telling her. And she realizes that Eric is right. She made the leap once, why not do it again? And this time, she can sense just how right this all feels. With that, she finally says, "Promise?"

Both Godric and Eric say at the same time, "Promise."

She smiles, then tells them, "Then Bonding first. I would rather see if that helps. If not, then we will turn me." The Bonding will bring the two of them closer. And if it gives them any time at all before she also has to tackle becoming a new species, she will greatly appreciate it. But she will follow this road to its completion.

Godric again embraces her, thanking her over and over. Eric closes his eyes as he thanks his gods too. He opens them to smile down at her. "Thank you, lillasyster. I thank you for letting me get to know my new little sister. Since my own died as an infant, I am looking forward to all I that have missed over the years."

Groaning, Bella snuggles back into Godric's arms begging, "Godric!" She can just see it in Eric's eyes, the mischief that he will be up to with her…

He laughs as he kisses her, feeling her amusement. He tells her, "Thank you, a thaisce. You will never regret this decision." And he will lay the world at her feet, as he has promised earlier. She deserves nothing less.

Feeling her happiness, he sighs in contentment. This right here is all he wanted in his life. The love of his Mate, and the love of his son. The three of them just spend some time in peace and quiet, Eric holding Bella's hand and watching the two of them with a smile on his face.

After a while, Godric stirs from the euphoria he is in, enough to ask, "Bella, I think it's time for Dr. Ludwig to come in. Let us see if there is anything she can tell us beyond what my blood is telling us." At her nod, he looks to Eric who already has his phone in his hand and messaging the good doctor.

A few minutes later, Dr. Ludwig comes through the door, smiling at the three inside. "Eric! Glad to see you. I have to tell you, a lot of people are waiting for your entrance down below. And I am definitely one of them!" If she could, she would be selling tickets to this. She may actually begin to like the Viking instead of merely putting up with him.

Bella moans into Godric's chest. "What's happened now? Wait, what time is it?" Her heart jumps as she remembers her chores and the rest of what she needed to get done.

Before she can get upset, Godric holds her close to him and he tells her, "No worries about that, a thaisce. You are not your father's maid nor are you his cook. If need be, we can hire one. But this stops now. My Mate does not work to live anywhere and especially not in her own father's house! I could understand chores, or even if all this is because you turned of age, but by the admission of outsiders, he has done nothing for you except give you a place to live." His face is hard, and from the emotions he is feeling from Eric, his Child is feeling the same. The showdown between Eric and her father will be one for the record books, but at the same time he is hesitant as it may hurt his love.

Bella shakes her head, "But that is it. He has no reason to let me live here. He doesn't love me, he proved that all those years ago when he didn't fight for me. He lets me live here and he even bought me a truck to get around. In fact, I need to get a job since my savings are about to run out and I won't have the money for gas." She is trying to make them understand that there is nothing that her father needs to do for her. He allowed her to stay here when he didn't need to.

Eric widens his eyes, "You used your own savings to get gas to get you around town, to get food and run errands and other chores?" Oh, there is so much he will be saying during the discussion that seems to be coming…

Nodding as she thinks he's trying to understand where she is coming from, she admits to him, "At first I was trying to learn my way around here, then Edward came along and I got wrapped up with him. Every time I would think of getting a job, he would convince me not to. I don't think he realized that money isn't just there for normal people. He came from a wealthy background and Carlisle is rich too." She shrugs, not letting the idea even faze her. Money is something you worked for.

Getting up to pace, Eric looks at her a couple of times and opens his mouth, then shakes his head and paces some more before repeating the actions. He finally stops and crouches before her.

"Bella, you realize that I am a thousand years old and that, once I became vampire, I never had to eat, and literally didn't need a home because I could make my home in the ground itself. Now, I will be the first to tell you, I hate being dirty. But in all this time, I worked at different crafts at different times, plus I was an enforcer. Do you have any idea what they pay enforcers? They can't promise us food, because we can get our own. Most enforcers wouldn't let someone else know their resting place, since it is a very easy way to kill us. So one of the only ways to pay us in is currency. And since vampires are international, we usually get paid in gold and jewels, artifacts. Only recently has there become a way for us to store our money, and even then, I have my money scattered around the world in different banks under different names. In addition, the Kings and Queens we worked under also gave us properties since this was another commodity a lot of us would accept since it could be sold or traded for other things. Again, I still have these properties all around the world, and the Kings and Queens who gave them to me are mostly truly dead. There are no records and the properties themselves are under different names as if they have been sold. Now, I am a thousand years old, and Godric is double my age. He is also one of the best enforcers out there, and we often worked together. In addition, Godric and I seem to be very good at making money. Very, very good. Are you following me so far?"

She nods, not following where this is going. But Godric is, and he is starting to grin. Bella is in for a large shock if Eric says what he thinks he will. Eric is a master of these sort of situations. Though he won't have to take care of Bella; Eric has Pam, and Bella is his Mate. But he can foresee a lot of gifts coming her way from her new brother.

Eric stares into her eyes as he continues. "Now in my culture, I am bound to care for anyone I claim as family and swear the blood oath with, which I will be swearing with you be since I want you as my lillasyster. You will not make me forfeit my honor and my place in Valhalla, will you?" He is open to her, allowing her to see that he is not bullshitting her as humans say now. His future if he ever meets the true death is at hand.

Bella shakes her head, but Eric presses on. "You would have me spend the rest of my eternity not celebrating the great deeds I have done, but in hell?"

Sighing, she gives in. She can see that Eric is being honest. He truly believes in his religion that he was raised in, but then, isn't Godric older than Jesus?

He nods as he realizes she has given in. He presses forward. "Now, by my standards, if you are going to spend the rest of your eternity with one man, is it not too much to think that you are married? In the Supe world, as Mates, that is a foregone conclusion. Being Mates supersedes any paper declaring anything. Paper can be lost to time, and religions change all the time. But the other half of your soul? That is eternal. Godric's people didn't believe in monogamy nor in marriage. But he will be nothing but dedicated to you, no other will hold any pleasure for him, not even me. He will just not see anyone without it being in regards to you. Is this not what your time would call for in a married man?"

He will press this advantage as far as he can. He can just see this being an issue for her, and Godric doesn't deserve to have to fight with her about this when he has just found her. Plus, Eric will be wanting to give her things, too. She is his little sister and deserves to be celebrated. And Godric is the only one who he would gift his sister to, for him to be her other half. He is the only one that Eric would trust to treasure her as she not only deserves, but is her right.

Looking out the window, Bella is quiet as she thinks this over, and tries to wrap her mind around it. Eric is right, this mating thing can outlast religions. The age and experiences of the two in front of her are proof positive of this. And while Eric says that this is the same as marriage, he has no idea how much she detests the marriages of her time. It seems so easy to just walk away. Marriage is just what Eric says, a scrap of paper. But what she is daring to hope that she has with Godric…isn't that what she wants in her heart? A way for someone to love her and never leave her?

Eric smiles as he enjoys having someone not want to spend his money. "Bella, how much money do you think I'm worth?" He is using his instincts and is going to drive this into her head that money is nothing to the two of them.

This shocks her from her thoughts of matrimony and back to the here and now. She looks at him, "What?"

Being patient, he asks her, "How much do you think I'm worth, money wise? We already know I'm worth more than others, but I want you to think of just money." His voice and eyes are showing the teasing, but his face is serious.

Frowning, Bella tells him, "I have no idea. Millions?" She doesn't care how much money they have, they earned it. Not her.

Eric tells her softly, "Try trillions. And Godric has much more than me. You could spend millions all day long, and it will not scratch the surface. It wouldn't even make a dent in the interest we get daily. Think for a second, please?" He knows she doesn't feel entitled to it, but what else are they going to spend the money on? It stopped being a placeholder in keeping track of something in the game of life. Now it is just something sitting there making money by itself, and the new measure of the game is their happiness and their survival.

When she nods slowly at him, he tells her, "Now I have a Child who tries to spend my money, but unbeknownst to her, I have accounts just for her and she has done nothing to scratch the surface, and she spends money like it's going out of style. I have no mate, and I don't date around. Fuck and feed, yes. But I don't keep pets as they would be known in our world. I am going to be your brother, and in our world, family takes care of family. So there is no reason for you to work, especially not to drive around and buy necessities. Do you understand?" He is using something she may be able to understand.

Bella tried yet again to protest, but Eric stops her with a finger, "It is simple, lillasyster. You have no need to work. My job, as your family, as your bother, is to care for you. I know you understand the worth of every nickel you have ever needed, but now you don't have to worry. I am not asking you to try to outspend Pam; I am asking you to allow me to take care of my sister. I know you think that since you didn't earn the money, it isn't yours, but it is. Neither of us knew you were in our future, or we might have worked just a little bit harder to make sure that when you came onto this earth, it was ready to be laid at your feet as Godric wishes to do. Instead, I am asking you to be my family and to use our resources. Let me care for you as you would have in my time. Will you allow me to keep my head high and keep my honor intact by doing this?"

Later he will inform her that she is also granted the title of Princess. He is King, and his sister would be nothing less than a princess in her own right. In giving her to Godric, he raises her to the station that she deserves, of Queen.

Staring at him, helpless under the onslaught of his logic as well as his pressuring her as his sister, she finally nods as tears spill down her face. Eric smiles and gently wipes them away. "No tears, lillasyster. There is no reason for these, and they make me uncomfortable. Now. Do we need to go through why Godric is allowed to spend money on you, and will be taking care of you also? Or are you ok and we can now see what else the good doctor has to say?" He is watching her with a slight twist to his lips. He won, and he will allow Godric to soothe his lillasyster now that he is done making sure she understands his duties to her.

Dr. Ludwig leans against the wall and watches this all with glee. Oh yes, she has heard of Eric and of him being able to maneuver his way around a boardroom, but watching it in person? Priceless. If anything, it has cemented her wish to makes sure she records the coming altercation with Charlie.

Godric watches with a little shock as his son talks his Mate into doing what they would have done anyway, but now they at least have her agreement. He also understood Eric's caution hidden in his words. They will have to break her in gently with the money. As someone who has had to count every penny to make sure they ate some days, she will be uncomfortable for a while. He is just happy that he can take care of her, but he will be talking to his son about taking his Mate under his wing…

With Bella's agreement, Eric takes her face in his hands and kisses her on the forehead. "When we get done with all this, we will take the blood oath and become family." Then he grins, "I am looking forward to having a lyllasyster."

Bella can't help it, "Like anyone would be a big sister to you."

The room erupts into laughter.

* * *

**Final count: 6,003 words.**

**Leave a Review~! Please! I will need them right now!**

**So the fun stuff. LOL Basically I am setting up all current chapters up for the Beta. You will receive the updates each week as you have been. But we are hoping that this will give me time to write since I have none. If this goes the way we are hoping, you guys will not really notice nothing different, but for my Beta's it will make all of our lives easier. And I can do what you guys want, write! Be patient as I transfer over, it shouldn't really change anything, but for the rest of the week and next, we will be making this change. You guys are set, but I was getting close to the point of running out of banked chapters for this story, so writing time is needed.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	11. Chapter 10 I Won't Let It Go Down

**Here is another chapter of ED! Thanks as always to Meridian who makes me look good. Thanks Lady!**

**Disclosure: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Myers and True Blood is owned by HBO, Allan Ball and Charlaine Harris. I own nothing. Well nothing more than the dream which spawned this.**

**Pre Edit Count - 3,020 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Over My Head (Cable Car) _by The Fray

* * *

_Previous:_

_Staring at him, helpless under the onslaught of his logic as well as his pressuring her as his sister, she finally nods as tears spill down her face. Eric smiles and gently wipes them away. "No tears, lillasyster. There is no reason for these, and they make me uncomfortable. Now. Do we need to go through why Godric is allowed to spend money on you, and will be taking care of you also? Or are you ok and we can now see what else the good doctor has to say?" He is watching her with a slight twist to his lips. He won, and he will allow Godric to soothe his lillasyster now that he is done making sure she understands his duties to her._

_Dr. Ludwig leans against the wall and watches this all with glee. Oh yes, she has heard of Eric and of him being able to maneuver his way around a boardroom, but watching it in person? Priceless. If anything, it has cemented her wish to makes sure she records the coming altercation with Charlie._

_Godric watches with a little shock as his son talks his Mate into doing what they would have done anyway, but now they at least have her agreement. He also understood Eric's caution hidden in his words. They will have to break her in gently with the money. As someone who has had to count every penny to make sure they ate some days, she will be uncomfortable for a while. He is just happy that he can take care of her, but he will be talking to his son about taking his Mate under his wing…_

_With Bella's agreement, Eric takes her face in his hands and kisses her on the forehead. "When we get done with all this, we will take the blood oath and become family." Then he grins, "I am looking forward to having a lyllasyster."_

_Bella can't help it, "Like anyone would be a big sister to you."_

_The room erupts into laughter._

_Now:_

* * *

Godric is basking in his Mate being here with him as they all talk. Bella is taking it all better than he had ever hoped. Eric had helped with that, and he smiles as he thinks of how he will suggest that they do a first level Bond. They both care for each other, and it was nothing like what had passed between Eric and Nora. No, this is a true family bond between the two. From what he remembers, the Blood oath that Eric is asking of her will satisfy this request, though he knows that Eric's version will be different from the ones he had seen in the past.

Eric's family is descended from Freya, and she is the patron of their kingdom. She has been known to step into her descendants lives quite often, and Eric, while never having seen her in the ceremonies, has met and spoken with her. He had also flirted with her before he had found out who she was.

As he watches his mate and Childe talking, he will candidly admit that he is surprised with Eric's acceptance of her. As he recalls the previous night, one of the longest in his life, he finds that Eric had been accepting of her the whole time. Maybe she being Eric's sister is just as fated as being his own Mate?

Eric lounges at the end of the bed, talking with Bella and discussing some of the traditions that he remembers from his life as a human. He is as stretched out as he can be, looking like nothing more than a lion at rest, but Godric can feel his love for the petite brunette in his arms. In his emotions there is nothing of the lust that Eric usually feels for any woman, believing that all women are put on the earth to be worshipped…by him if possible.

Looking at his Maker, Eric can't help the smile that graces his face. Godric looks happy. Thinking back through the years, Eric could not remember the last time he had seen his Fader this happy. If nothing else, he would love Bella for that.

Instead, he finds that he loves her as his lillasyster. It really seems like she was born not only to be Godric's mate, but to be what he has been missing in his own life. Pam is his Childe and he loves her, but Bella gets his sense of humor, and she allows him to be himself in a way he just can't be with Pam. He can goof off, something that his Maker is the only living being to see, but as mischievous as Godric can be, and he can be quite bad, he still wasn't quite what Eric has needed all these years. With Pamela, he has to be forceful since she is a brat. He can and has joked around with her, but in the back in his mind he knows that he cannot let go. He always has to keep the upper hand with her since she will take that inch you give her and run for a mile with it. As her Maker, it is his job to restrain her.

Bella is the outlet for, as she termed it, his frat boy side, that side of him that goofed off and played pranks. It was that side of him that was fucking when his family died, which made him be harder on himself and much more serious until Godric taught him that there was a place for revenge.

Godric also taught him that he'd been lost as a youngster, that he hadn't lost his family because he didn't love them. He had been rebelling against his father, yes, but he had fulfilled his obligations. He had gone on raids and brought back wealth for his lands. He had done everything but act serious around his father. He had not understood that his father had tried to love him as he much as he could at that time and age. Eric had wanted to stand on his own, and his father had never wanted to let him go. So, instead, he had acted out against him for it. And when his father died, Eric had sworn his vengeance, and had lost that part of himself. Godric had told him that while vengeance is a good thing to follow through on, he cannot live his life that way.

Bella is the last part of the healing he needed. She lets that little part that is still mourning the loss of his family to be put to rest to allow him to dote on her. Godric had better be prepared, because he is intent on spoiling his little sister. In fact, he intends to spoil her worse than Pam, as only a brother could. He grins, his eyes sparkling as he thinks of all the ways he can annoy her then make it up to her…

Bella relaxes as she enjoys the banter with Eric, the questions from the good Doctor, and Godric's support. Feeling his feelings was odd at first, but she is learning how to deal with it. When she had asked it earlier, Ludwig had been only mildly surprised that she could feel them already.

When pressed by Godric for a prognosis, she declared, "Godric, you feel her no matter how far away you are. This should not be surprising to you, and makes sense. The Mating Bond wants you guys to be together, and this helps clear any issues as you go. Neither of you can question the other's feelings for each other."

Now they are all waiting for the sun to set. Bella is a little worried since she'd gotten hints that tonight will not be easy on her father. She is also thinking about her options. To be truthful, what really is holding her here? She is 18. Her father never really wanted her, just accepted her here. She did nothing but cook and tend house for him or, when they were here, spend time with the Cullens. So why exactly would it be worth it to keep Godric and Eric here when they have more important things to do at their homes?

Godric can feel her worry. "What is it, a thaisce," he asks, interrupting the conversation by calling everyone's attention to her as he tries to understand why she is troubled. He didn't care, nor did the others. This is the way it will be since her wellbeing is Godric's top concern, and as the head of the Bloodline, his concern is theirs.

The rest of the group becomes quiet, and Bella blushes at being the center of attention. Eric grins at her, encouraging her. She won't be in the background much longer since, as Godric's mate, she will be often be in the center of attention. Others will pay her attention to get on his good side. This is another reason Godric wanted to have her learn these things before she became his Mate in front of the world. Instead, she will find out the hard way as they go forward.

She sighs then asks, "What if he kicks me out?" She will be blunt as she finds that in most circumstances it gets her answers more often than not.

The vampires' growls are immediate, but Godric answers her question. "Then, a thaisce, you will come to live with me. Eric lives 31 minutes flying time from us. If this could happen without you being this sad, I would prefer it. But I am committed to your happiness and my King will understand." Secretly he is thrilled. He has left instructions to find a house for her, but this way he can find one with her. Already his living quarters should have been altered in preparation for his human Mate. This would be the best solution. In Texas, many see him as the Sheriff of Area 9, but in reality he controls the state. His adopted childe, Dougal MacSheumais, will make sure he is safe there. It is a place of refuge in case they need it in the coming years.

Sighing as she looks down and plays with Godric's hand, she starts when Eric's hand stops hers. When she looks up at him, he informs her softly, "There is nothing to be worried about, lillasyster. Did we not just talk about this? I am only waiting for Godric to acknowledge my formal suit to swear the blood oath with you. But if it will make you feel better, I will do it right now." He cups her hands in his.

Godric smiles at his son for the acknowledgement of her being his Mate and what that means to their society, and informs the both of them, "It is not up to me. You two can make that decision and I will support it. Truthfully, I am thrilled about it, and request that it be a true Blood Oath. Dr. Ludwig is here, and we can have Alcide and Sam as witnesses." Nothing would make him happier. To know that his Mate and his Childe are this close? It is unheard of in their world, but he wishes there to be no questions or notions of splitting his family.

Bella looks up into his face then to Eric. Letting go of their hands, she runs her fingers through her hair as she slowly asks, "What all does a Blood Oath entail? I thought it was like when you were kids and swore to be best friends forever, with the blood swap…"

Dr. Ludwig snorts from her place against the wall. "That is the ceremony in the most basic sense. It is a very poor rendition of what Eric wants to do. Eric is suggesting literally becoming your brother in every way. He will exchange blood with you, and, though it is considered a first level binding by vampires, the magic of his Gods and his belief in them will make it reality. And trust me when I say the Viking's beliefs are very strong. I know magic, and the power of his beliefs crackle around him at all times. Your version of the Blood Oath that you will be swearing with Eric you need to get from him. But the ceremony is quick and relatively painless." She is interested as she had never witnessed the ceremony herself. As always, she also wonders about Eric. He holds himself differently than other Vikings, and she has seen how he is given way when he is around any of his contemporaries

Looking over at Eric, Bella questions him, "And what is this ceremony?" She is once again playing with Godric's hand as it seems to help with her nervousness.

Eric grins at her and quickly rights himself to take one of her hands. "First off, what we will be doing is sacred, and no one can speak of it. There is no record of this anywhere, and I, as well as my contemporaries, refused to tell anyone of it. As Dr. Ludwig said, it is a deeply religious ceremony and can be done for many of the same purposes. For that of family, however, it needs to include each of the four elements. Our blood is the Water, the soil we stand upon the Earth, Air will be from our lungs, and Fire will be from the Eternal Flame. Since as vampires we cannot stand under the sun to do this, the light of moon is allowed to witness it." His voice doesn't show his trepidation about the substitution of the moon for the sun. He is not sure the change will be forgiven, and since he is the only royal of his line alive as a vampire, he will have to do as he has always done…work through it.

Bella cocks her head to the side as she asks, "But if we do it before the sun sets, then it will be before the Eternal Flame." If Eric needs the sun, then why can't that work?

Eric grins at her, "I didn't think of that, I was thinking of how we would be outside. But you are right, if we do it here…" He pauses as he shakes his head. "But the Earth…" He really wants this to be as accurate as it can be. This is important to them both.

Bella turns her head to the side and thinks. "How about if they cut some sod from the ground and brought it inside? Would that work? Plus it would be on the hardwood which is often a symbol of earth, and would fit in with your views…" She trails off as Godric and Eric grin at her.

Godric chuckles. "You're right, Eric. She is a worthy Mate for me and more than worthy to be your blood family." He looks down at his Mate with pride.

He nods as he thinks through everything she said then pulls out his cell phone and sends some texts. Once he is done, he looks up with a glint in his eyes. "Alcide and Sam are getting what we need. Master, I brought your Goblet in case you needed it for anything, since the two other people you trust with it are with us. With your permission, I would like to use it." His eyes meet his Maker's with the excitement not only showing, but growing as he realizes that they actually are doing this, that he will literally have family with him. Forever…

Nodding, Godric kisses the top of Bella's head. "Of course." He plans to use the Goblet with her as well. It is fitting that Eric gains his sister through the same Goblet he has somehow retained through 2,000 years.

Bella watches everyone moving around and can see how happy Eric is. She softly asks Godric, "This means a lot to him doesn't it?" She can't believe she will have a brother, but even if this doesn't work the way they think it will, Eric will still be her brother. That he is doing all this means more than she can tell anyone.

Leaning down so that his mouth is at her ear, his watches his Son as he tells her, "He has no way of contacting the few from his bloodline, and even if he did, he still could not have much to do with them. His family, for all intents and purposes, is dead. And while he will be happy after the Revelation if his family will accept him, even though they are his direct descendants, at this point they are at best a cousin branch of the family. They do mean a lot to Eric, but to have a _sister_ again?" He kisses her below her ear, noting the shudder she gives, and divulges to her, "You could give no greater gift to Eric. And you will be actual family to him. Once you do this, there are no take backs, as I think it is called. Are you sure, a thaisce?" He just wants to make sure she wants this. No matter what, he didn't think Eric would have her as anything but his sister. But, if she is unsure, Godric will put this off for her.

Bella looks up at him and smiles. "Of course I am. To have a brother? My mother doesn't love me, nor does my father. But to have someone who loves me for me? While I know and can feel that you do, it is nice to have someone else who wishes to do the same." Her glee in this, the wonder of it all, is evident in her voice. This is truly amazing to her. She is blown away to not only have the love of the man holding her, but to have another man who, on the very day he meets her, do something so major as to claim her as his sister.

Eric's voice above startles them both as he imparts to her, "And nothing makes me happier. I miss family. And you will be family in a way that Godric cannot be for me nor could Pamela. I was raised with the expectations of large family. My sons I grew to care for, loved them. It would have been different if I had been with the family all these long years for me to care for my descendants that way. I have taken care of them and they will not want for anything. But for me to tell you what any of their names are at this point? There is over a thousand years of nothing but time in between us. You will be my family. My Blood. I can't explain it to you." He is looking down at her, his face openly showing how much he desires her as his sister, how very much this all means to him.

Staring up to him, she asks, "Isn't Godric as your Maker your Blood, your family? Pamela?" She is not denying him his joy, but she didn't want him thinking she is his only family. He has one, and she is only joining it.

He chuckles and crouches in front of her, ignoring Alcide and Sam who had entered the room with the square of grassy sod and the Goblet. "Bella, you will BE my family. Your name becomes my own as mine becomes yours. This ritual will change your very DNA to have parts of me encoded into it as will my own. We will not change physically, but if one of your human scientists were to ever test our blood, well, once they get over how different mine is, they will be able to see our family connection in it. I cannot explain it, it is the magic of my Gods." And with all these elements, how could it _not_ go right? If it does, then he will pass it on to the worthy few who would be interested.

Biting her bottom lip, Bella asks, "And if I don't believe in the same Gods? Is it going to hurt our chances?" Again, she is trying to make sure that if this doesn't go right, he isn't too upset.

Shaking his head as he smiles down at her, "No. But if you want to do this, we need to start." And with that he holds his hand out to her. He knows all too well what she is doing. His lillasyster needs to get used to being the star of productions, and trust that there are more things out there than what she has been coached on yet. This will be her first venture into the real world.

Bella looks up at him and doesn't hesitate to put her own in his. He pulls her to him, gives a little bow to her Mate, his Maker, and escorts her to the window. "Are you ready?"

At her nod, he brings her to stand on the Earth with him. He looks at everyone else and demands, "This ceremony is for these few to see or witness. Swear on your Gods that you will not allow any particulars to pass your lips or hands to educate another on it." His fangs are bared by the end of this declaration.

The witnesses agree, swearing to their Gods to never allow the details out. He turns to Bella and instructs her, "Bella, this is to become your heritage. You will be the sister of the Royal Bloodline of the North Sea. Or, as we are named, the Kungligt blod raden i Nordsjön. As the head of our line, it is my privilege and honor to bring you into the Family. It will be my duty and honor to tutor you in our language and legacy. You will bring your uniqueness to our Family, and you will bring great honor. You will bring back the birthright of our Family to light and show others alongside myself how the Northmans are honorable. Your enemies are mine, your honor mine to defend. You will be my sister in all ways, and my hearth will be open to you no matter what happens, as is your right. I will listen to your opinions and consult with you as is your right from me, your brother, on any lovers you may wish to take. I will clothe you with my own clothing and feed you from my own plate if we are ever without. Your place will forever be cemented at my side for all of eternity." He has a ghost of a smile, but mostly he uses his right as head of their Family, and as King of their subjects, to enact this holy ritual.

He holds out his hand and takes the Goblet from his Maker as he gives Bella a small smile. "I swear by Freya, the patron Goddess of our Family line, and our Ancestor, that I will never turn my face from you. If I ever fail at this, my time at Odin's table will be forfeit for the rest of eternity as it should be for the transgression against Family. I swear this by the Blood that you will become Blood."

With this oath, he uses a knife that Alcide hands him to cut open his palm. He watches the blood drip into the cup then looks up at his Lillasyster. "Do you, Bella, promise to listen to my guidance, to allow me to care for you as Family should, to honor me as your Brother?" His eyes are intent, making her recall his earlier words.

Bella reaches her hand out, and with no hesitation, slices her palm on the knife and holds it over the cup. "I do."

With a huge smile Eric clasps their hands together. As their blood mingles though their cuts, a flash of light encompasses them as Eric intones, "Jag, Eric i den kungliga blod raden i Nordsjön, svär på vattnet i vårt blod, på jorden vi står på, luften ur våra lungor mingel tillsammans, på mycket sol som gör livet på jorden att jag kommer ära och vaka över min lillasyster för resten av evigheten. Må våra Bloods bli en under vår gudinna, Freja." (_I, Eric of the Royal Bloodline of the North Sea, do swear on the Water of our Blood, upon the Earth we stand upon, the Air from our lungs mingling together, and on the very Eternal Flame which allows Life onto the Earth ,that I will honor and watch over my little sister for the rest of Eternity. May our Bloods become One under our Goddess, Freya_.)

A being of fire appears before them and rests her hands on their joined hands and chants, "Jag accepterar ditt löfte och hädanefter kommer ditt blod att bli en. Jag svär också min krigare Eric att alltid skydda sin syster, Isabella. Hon är sin fars själsfrände och syster i hans själ. Så hon har alltid tänkt att vara, och detta är min gåva till krigare som har stått vid mig ett årtusende. Från och med nu, kommer varken gå rikena ensam."_ (I accept your pledge and hereafter will your blood become one. I also swear my warrior Eric to always protect his sister, Isabella. She is his father's soulmate and the Sister of his soul. So she has always meant to be, and this is my gift to the warrior who has stood by me for a millennium. From here on out, neither will walk the realms alone.)_

And with that the being flares and disappears, leaving Bella and Eric standing there staring at each other in amazement as each feels the other become a part of them. They know that it is as the woman had foretold, that they will never walk the world alone again. They will always have each other, as brothers and sisters should.

Eric clears his throat and instructs Alcide as he gently tugs Bella from the grass, "Take the Goblet and the grass outside. Before replacing the sod, pour the contents of the Goblet on the dirt and then place the sod back on it." This is the final component of the ritual, the part that binds them to the very Earth.

Alcide nods, his mind in shock from realizing that an actual Goddess had appeared before them, and leaves with Sam. As they make their way out of the house and stand where they got the grass, he looks down at the Goblet and exclaims, "Fuck!"

Sam stops from leaning down to be ready to replace the sod, looks back at the husky man, and lifts his eyebrow.

Alcide looks at him and then slowly empties the Goblet that had held Eric's and Bella's blood. Water poured forth from the Goblet onto the Earth.

* * *

**Final count: 4,504 words.**

**Yeah... So how you like that? I know it wasn't the chapter you guys wanted, but it was needed. And you see why. Leave me a review!**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	12. Chapter 11 The World is Rising

**HI! Meridian has outdone herself and she has this awesome chapter ready for us on the Wednesday, the first day of updates! Enjoy reading!**

**Disclosure: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Myers and True Blood is owned by HBO, Allan Ball and Charlaine Harris. I own nothing. Well nothing more than the dream which spawned this.**

**Pre Edit Count - 2,854 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Undertow _by Timbaland and feat the Fray & Esthero

* * *

_Previous:_

_And with that the being flares and disappears, leaving Bella and Eric standing there staring at each other in amazement as each feels the other become a part of them. They know that it is as the woman had foretold, that they will never walk the world alone again. They will always have each other, as brothers and sisters should._

_Eric clears his throat and instructs Alcide as he gently tugs Bella from the grass, "Take the Goblet and the grass outside. Before replacing the sod, pour the contents of the Goblet on the dirt and then place the sod back on it." This is the final component of the ritual, the part that binds them to the very Earth._

_Alcide nods, his mind in shock from realizing that an actual Goddess had appeared before them, and leaves with Sam. As they make their way out of the house and stand where they got the grass, he looks down at the Goblet and exclaims, "Fuck!"_

_Sam stops from leaning down to be ready to replace the sod, looks back at the husky man, and lifts his eyebrow._

_Alcide looks at him and then slowly empties the Goblet that had held Eric's and Bella's blood. Water poured forth from the Goblet onto the Earth._

_Now:_

* * *

Godric moves forward to take his precious Mate back in his arms and searches their Bond to see if anything has changed in the brief time they were apart. Instead of finding that her health has worsened, he finds that things are frozen in a strange state of stasis. He quickly looks up into his son's face to see if he knows what is going on.

Eric stares at Bella with a look of amazement on his face. In all the ceremonies he has attended to in his long life, this is the first time Freya herself has actually come down to bless the ceremony. He has seen the Valkyries and other signs of favor, but never has she herself come down.

Then Eric frowns as he realizes he can feel Bella, and something inside him tells him that this isn't a bond that they will need to renew. He hesitantly asks Bella, "Lillasyster, how do you feel?"

In Godric's arms she feels secure, and she opens her eyes to meet Eric's worried gaze. The rest of the room gasps as they take in her now matching blue eyes.

Ludwig snorts and says, "Well, I can see that making sense."

Eric turns to her and lifts an eyebrow. He has never seen any change in those who have received the Blood Oath before, why is Bella different?

Ludwig sighs and tells him bluntly, "You are all blue-eyed up there. But I can tell you, the blue is a more appropriate color for her eyes being your sister. And I bet she will now have blonde highlights in her hair. If you were still living, you would show some signs, too. But since Bella is, she will reflect the changes. She is more your sister than she's the daughter of her parents. I bet there will be additional changes, too, since I can feel the magic in her from here. Your Goddess personally blessed this Oath. She only does that very rarely, and those she favors in such a fashion are blessed in some ways that are obvious, and in some ways that aren't."

Godric kisses Bella's neck and inhales her scent. While the basic part that attracts him is still there, she has a light scent of Eric in her also. No one will notice it without being told, but once they know, it is obvious. "She smells as though she could be Eric's sister." He laughs. "Well I guess I don't need to wonder anymore how the two of you are going to get along."

Laughing with him, Bella tells him, "But you know, brothers and sisters fight…."

Glancing up toward the ceiling, Godric comments, "Couldn't you have made them more mature when blessing them?"

The group laughs, but then Bella staggers in Godric's arms. Godric could feel his heart drop as he frantically searches their Bond. He can feel Eric doing the same from his side. They both wince in unison at the pain she's suffering. Godric opens his wrist and puts it to her lips, begging her, "Please take it, a Thaisce."

Wincing at the incredible pain, she barely whispers, "2nd Bond."

Eric's eyes widen and he meets Godric's look.

Godric does not hesitate and complies immediately with his shearc's (_love_) request and sinks his fangs in carefully, making sure she never feels any pain.

Both sigh as their Bond grows stronger, and Godric's blood rushes to the needed area, healing the fragile veins in her brain that cause the pain she is feeling. The substance retreats as it is unable to fight the combined forces of Godric's blood and the Goddess's blessing.

Watching the two people who are his family, Eric uses the Bond he now has with his syrra (_sister, informal_) to monitor the process. He and Godric both flinch from the burning in her arm. His instincts cause him to strike and his fangs scrape against the bite mark and open it up.

Ludwig watches the odd-colored blood drip from her wrist and yanks Eric away from it. She grabs a metal pan from her medical bag and catches the substance as it drips. She hisses, "Get me something to try to collect it with to keep it from touching her skin!"

Eric scrambles and grabs a syringe from her bag and passes it to her, then hisses as he hears the substance sizzling in the pan. "Knulla!" (_Fuck!_)

As Ludwig works, she tells Godric softly, "Milord, keep the wound open and let her drink as much as she can. If it is ok with you, once this is drained, I will have Eric use his blood to close it up."

Godric looks up into Eric's eyes and sends his acceptance. He is fighting his sexual need for his mate, using the pain he draws from her to help his control. He realizes that when they finally do their third exchange, he'd better warn her about this facet of Bonding. He never wants to hurt his Thaisce, and he is very aware that it will be her first time.

Eric quietly relays Godric's acceptance as he watches with wide eyes the potency of the venom being displayed. How the hell does it not tear through the veins of a human? Unbeknownst to him, in his shock he actually states that aloud.

"It changes the veins as it goes. That's why her arm is colder in that place. And in reality, I never thought of doing this since I didn't think anything could break the skin to effectively 'bleed' her of the remaining venom. Luckily one of your fangs punctured the skin and this makes it easier for us since neither one of us wants this stuff on her skin or any place else," Ludwig explains as the three of them work on Bella. Her attention is focused on the syringe that she methodically fills and empties it as she hurries to pull as much venom from her as she can before the venom eats through the syringe.

Eric nods as he concentrates on his Bond with Bella. He and Godric look at each other as Godric stops drinking and seals the marks on his Mate. Godric murmurs to Bella, "Drink, a thaisce, drink. The good doctor and Eric are working on your arm. You're not hurting me, you can never hurt me…" He could feel her worry, and can feel it leaving as he addresses her concern. He has no idea why or how he knew, but that is for another time. Right now he needs to concentrate on trying to heal her.

The next couple of minutes are spent doing the same thing over and over until Eric exclaims, "Thor! How much of this damn stuff is there?" He can't believe the amount of venom they are pulling from his syrra's veins. There is often blood mixed in the vial, but before their eyes it changes to venom.

Ludwig replies as she exchanges syringes once again, "It's trying to replicate. Exposing it to air and Godric's blood are causing it to try to take over as it senses an attack to its host. But something is still hampering it, though I think the Cold Ones being gone may have something to do with that. But…one problem at a time. Godric, how are you two doing?" She is concerned since she realizes that Bella is losing blood. Others may think she is removing the venom, but she is aware that the blood is turning into venom and they are racing against time. If Godric weren't feeding her his blood, she would be seriously worried. But Godric's blood is helping her fight the venom to keep it from winning, and is the edge they have in this battle. However, they are treading a very fine line.

Godric has been taking care of Bella, getting her to take breaks and breathe, and when the pain would return, he would give her his blood and absorb the pain into himself. They are in a good rhythm, but he himself is starting to feel drained. He didn't want to take from his Mate as he saw the amount of blood they took in trying to extract the last of the venom. He is very aware of what is going on as his blood tracks it all from the inside, but he doesn't want to alarm any of them.

Watching his master, Eric grabs his cell and sends out a text. This happens during one of Bella's breaks so she is free to laugh weakly. "Why do you text all the time?" She has never seen him talk on the thing, but text on it, oh yes.

Looking up at her he smiles, "It's faster, actually. I just have to wait for the phone to catch up with my fingers then hit send. Once this is over, I will send you one of these phones. Godric, Pam and I have stocks in a company that is about to make a lot of money with these. It will allow you to keep up with us." The phones are made by Apple and are based on their iPhones, but are made for vampires. Their slightly cooler temperatures made it hard for the sensors to pick up their finger movements on the normal ones, plus these are much faster. These new phones work for younger vampires, but for older vampires such as Eric and Godric, they are still slow.

During the conversation he had handed another syringe to the small doctor beside him, and threw the used one she handed back to him into the metal pan with the pile already there. Ludwig had to take a few precious seconds to spell the pan so that the venom was contained.

Even so, she and Eric have been watching with a sick fascination as the venom dissolved everything. Even the blood that had been pulled into the syringe with it was gone within seconds, often barely making it into the pan before it broke down the syringes. She had spelled one syringe for her to study the venom in more detail later, but she is just sick as he is as they watch it bubbling away in the pan, only staying contained because of the magic.

Finally the doctor drew a full syringe that was mostly blood and tossed it to the side. After making sure the next one was nothing but blood, she tosses it to Eric telling him, "Put that to the side. I want to see if it is going to make a difference. And heal her arm." She quickly moves to the containers and spells each so that she can transport them with her. She plans to test both, but she has a backup spell to cause the venom to burn if it escapes. She hopes to grab a Cold One if needed for testing. She has no doubt that Godric and Eric would help, in fact.

Godric chuckles at how fast his son moves to the brownie's orders. He has Bella take some more blood from him, and when she finishes, he kisses her brow where she is sweating from the all the pain. "I'm sorry, a thaisce, but I feel no more pain around the area. Do you?" He is sure, and can even see the scar staring to heal from his blood. Some scarring remains, however, and he is not happy about it. Now, though, with his blood she should be able to do anything she needs to do before he has to drain and turn her. It is the best outcome for this situation, and he will give her blood to make sure this is done.

Bella shakes her head, then asks quietly, "But I do have one question… Why do I have all these strange phrases in my head? Is it because of the Bond?" Her mind is whirling with all the new stuff she can in there.

The three look at each other, but before they can say anything, Pam walks in with some bags of blood. "Matmodern pappa är vaken och är krävande om sin rätt att se sin dotter, säger att han kommer att sparka ut alla om han inte ser henne snart. Han är ett hål, Mästare, och jag kan inte vänta tills han möter dig." (_The Mistress's father is awake and being demanding of his right to see his daughter, saying that he will kick everyone out if he doesn't see her soon. He is a bore, Master, and I cannot wait until he meets you_.) With a little bow she hands the bags to Godric.

Surprising them all, Bella sighs. "Godric, it looks like I may need to take you up on your offer. If he is demanding to see me, this cannot end well. And I don't want to stay here…"

They all gape at her, then Eric carefully asks, "Lillasyster, förstår du vad jag säger?" (_Little sister, do you understand what I am saying?_)

Bella gives him an odd look. "Yes…?" Why is he asking her that?

Godric laughs in delight. "The Blessing was for more than the physical changes. She is your little sister in every way. I bet if you reach far back enough, you will find that she can even understand your local language, not just the merchant language. I can't wait to see what else you two have been blessed with." He grins, the mischief on his face obvious as he watches Eric stand there shell-shocked. For once, Eric is not being fast on his feet.

Pam just exclaims, "Fuck a zombie!" She stares at the woman before her. This is Godric's mate? What has happened? There was nothing in their information that said she knew any languages besides English.

When he feels Bella's confusion, Godric kisses her throat and tells her, "The Goddess blessed you two with far more than a simple DNA change. She has made it so that Eric doesn't need to teach you a thing because all that information is now already in your head. My love, you are truly Blessed and a thaisce to more than me. But as I promised, I will treasure you above all." He looks at her with adoration clear in his face. And he wonders…did the Goddess give her everything? He hopes so, since it will help them all if she knows what she needs to know about the Supe world.

This woman is not only his Mate, already a rare happenstance, but she is now Blessed by Eric's Goddess, who is now her patron Goddess. She is also his Son's sister in every way. He smirks; Pam is in for a world of change. She is not the center of her Maker's eye anymore. There is someone else, and he does not think she will take kindly to his attention not being focused solely on her or Godric anymore. She barely tolerates him as it is.

Eric chuckles. "Well this doesn't change much, other than you won't need to spend time learning our language, little one. But for now, let's deal with your father. Are you sure you wish to take Godric up on his offer?" He wants to make sure he is hearing this right. If so, it will be much easier to deal with his Queen. He will be only minutes away from his Area and can travel back and forth much quicker. Although she is a selfish bitch, there really isn't much she can do about Godric calling him to his side.

Her nod of agreement makes the two smile, but the sorrow and relief that come through their bonds saddens the joyful occasion. With that in mind, Eric informs Pam, "Change of plans. Pack up everything here, and have the plane ready for departure for tomorrow. Godric will want to explore the Cold One's place before we leave, and I suspect we will spending some time there. Also, call Isabel and have her get everything ready." He will be staying there as long as possible, and sending Pam back to Shreveport.

Bella speaks up, "Pam, don't worry about the clothes. Most of them are not mine. Or rather I should say that they're not what I would buy." She shudders in distaste of anything that Alice bought her. She likes her own style and while she will be buying clothes, she suspects it will be better than any time before.

Ludwig clears her throat and tells them, "I recommend that as little as possible comes. This will be painful, but the farther she is removed from the scent, the better it will be with her."

Looking around the room, Bella moves away and grabs a few books, along with some pictures. She frowns as she opens her album and curses, "Knulla!"

Godric is by her side in a second and asks, "What is wrong?" He holds her to him and rests his head on her shoulder as he looks at what she's holding.

She is still thumbing through the pages she had added just recently. "He removed all the pictures. How asinine is he? Like the goddamn scar on my arm would let me forget them!?" Her anger is building, and it makes Eric stop and watch her as he is amazed at her emotions. Plus, this is his sister. Godric can comfort her, but if she needs him, he is here for her.

Godric pulls her even closer to him. "I am sorry, a ghra. I will endeavor to find them and get your things back. Plus I need to talk to them anyway…" There is no hint of his true intentions in his voice or demeanor.

Bella snorts, "Talk to them. Don't lie to me, Godric." She looks over at him. She is smiling, but her eyebrow is arched in question.

"Oh, I am not lying, a ghra. I will talk, as your brother tortures him. I think this is fitting. After all, I don't want to take a chance and have any of their venom on me when I come back to you." The smirk on Godric's face is enough to allow Bella to see he is fully intends to exact revenge for her. And if Eric's and Pam's faces are any indication, they are looking forward to it also…though Pam is looking confused as she tries to understand the brother comment.

Eric's smirk gets bigger. "Well, let's head downstairs and see what the Chief has to say. I am quite interested what this man has to say about how he treated my sister…."

He ignores Pam's shocked face as they quickly come up with a plan.

* * *

Charlie paces back and forth in the living room, and repeatedly glares up at Bella's room. Alcide and Sam have been quietly placing bets on the outcome of this, and on Charlie's reaction to Eric.

Sam himself had been surprised by the size of Godric's Child. He could not have anticipated such a polar opposite to Godric if he had tried.

Actually, there have been many surprises here lately. The Ceremony he had been allowed to see…and when he had felt the Goddess who had come down to bless Bella's and Eric's Oath? Tahki Aki! That was almost enough to him to start following Eric's Goddess himself! The power in that being! And…what she said to him in his head, "All beliefs are real. Follow your heart and you will never be wrong." The last straw had been when Eric's and Bella's blood, that he had smelled and witnessed with his own eyes being deposited into the cup, was turned to water.

With that in mind, he is going to use his power as Alpha to orchestrate a treaty with Godric. He will bring it up as soon as he can, since he doesn't think this fight will be come out well for Charlie. But it is time for the man to learn some hard truths, and nothing in the way he has behaved since Bella has come here has helped her, really. It has done nothing but leave her in a holding pattern.

He, for one, will be happy to learn more about the world, and he is already pleased to know that their tribe is not the "be all, end all" that the Elders try to force them to believe. This way, if Godric can come up with a way to help them guard the tribe, then they can at least be with him and his Bloodline. It may also create a way out for some of the more rebellious wolves who are mad about the reason that they now have to stay. It is time for him to be Chief and start facing the Elders.

He looks up as he hears the light sound of steps, and then grins as he and Alcide trade looks. Here it begins…

Eric heads out first as he wants to confront and intimidate the man downstairs. He, Godric, and Bella have talked about how to handle her father, with Ludwig adding her input as well. He and Godric will be moving at vampire speed with Godric holding and moving Bella with him. When they reach the bottom, Godric and Eric will be in front, Pam will be beside Bella, and hopefully Alcide will take his place beside her. Ludwig will watch from the balcony seats.

He smiles as he sees the Shifter and the Werewolf look up at them. Then the Shifter almost jumps out of his skin as Eric and the rest make their way vamp speed down the stairs. Eric notes the surprise and will talk later to the Shifter.

Eric's attention is focused on the man standing before him staring up at him in shock. He can't help his cocky grin as he speaks to this man who has helped make his sisters life miserable.

"So Chief Swan, I heard you wanted to meet me."

* * *

**Final count: 3,902 words.**

**Uh Oh. LOL! Leave a Review, show me some love! Please remember that there is 9 other stories being work on, and I am trying! The reviews you guys leave do help me out! Next chapter is the one you guys have been waiting on! And the betas gave it their ok! Don't forget to visit the WordPress site either, or my Facebook Group. They ALWAYS get first announcements!**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	13. Chapter 12 Harder to Find What's Right

**Here is the chapter.**

**Disclosure: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Myers and True Blood is owned by HBO, Allan Ball and Charlaine Harris. I own nothing. Well nothing more than the dream which spawned this.**

**Pre Edit Count - 3,437 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Dance with the Devil _by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

_Previous:_

_He looks up as he hears the light sound of steps, and then grins as he and Alcide trade looks. Here it begins…_

_Eric heads out first as he wants to confront and intimidate the man downstairs. He, Godric, and Bella have talked about how to handle her father, with Ludwig adding her input as well. He and Godric will be moving at vampire speed with Godric holding and moving Bella with him. When they reach the bottom, Godric and Eric will be in front, Pam will be beside Bella, and hopefully Alcide will take his place beside her. Ludwig will watch from the balcony seats._

_He smiles as he sees the Shifter and the Werewolf look up at them. Then the Shifter almost jumps out of his skin as Eric and the rest make their way vamp speed down the stairs. Eric notes the surprise and will talk later to the Shifter._

_Eric's attention is focused on the man standing before him staring up at him in shock. He can't help his cocky grin as he speaks to this man who has helped make his sisters life miserable._

_"So Chief Swan, I heard you wanted to meet me."_

_Now:_

* * *

Charlie is just staring at the huge man in front of him. This is in no way how he pictured Godric's Childe. If anything, this is exactly the opposite of what he imagined. He swallows as his eyes travel all the way up to meet the eyes of the man before him.

The "child" easily tops six feet, but gives the impression of being almost a foot taller than that. He is lithe, but there is no doubting his muscles since he is wearing a black racer top along with black cargo pants. His blond hair is almost to his shoulders, and his piercing blue eyes are staring straight back at him.

There is no doubt that this is a man who has seen war, and with his bearing, Charlie couldn't help but wonder who this man had been before he was changed. He is intimidating to say the least, but in a completely different way than Godric.

You definitely have a sense of years with this man. Here, Charlie's eyes are not telling him one thing while his senses are telling him something different. No, the man before him is a threat. His instincts are screaming that the man before him is a clear and very present danger to him.

Eric stares at the man before him, and fights a grin. He had been busy the night before, and one of the things he'd managed to do was to buy the mortgage on this home since this would allow the three of them to be here without worrying about permissions. He had planned on gifting the mortgage to Bella, but instead will hold it over this man's head in case he tries anything. This will also make it easier for Bella to come back later for things she might be forgetting just now. Plus, the mortgage was easy to transfer since Godric already owned the mortgage company.

Charlie finally takes a breath, not noticing the looks of glee among the observers or Godric, who already has an arm around his Mate as he can feel her worry. He is ready to do whatever it takes to protect her, and pulls her close as he has a bad feeling about this meeting. He thinks back to the meeting with this man the previous day, and wonders how things had morphed to this level.

Reminding himself of what he's facing, Charlie rises to his full height, wincing internally as that did not even top Godric's height, and demands, "And who are you?" He pulls on all of his years as a cop to try to face down this vampire in front of him.

A slow grin crosses Eric's face as he answers proudly, "My name is Eric Northman. I am Godric's Childe, Pam's Maker and the Goddess-blessed _elder_ brother of Bella?"

"Bella? _My Bella?_" The pure indignation in his voice lets them know what he picked up from Eric's introduction of himself.

Eric rocks on his feet a little, amused at this man in front of him. "_Godric's_ Bella, my sister. She agreed to the oath, and in front of these witnesses, the Goddess blessed it. But, in reality, this is nothing. You have never had a claim to Bella, and I have negated the little you did have by taking her under my House. She is in my care, as you and your ex-wife have failed to even follow the vaguest ideas of caring for a child." _And she is way above you and your pathetic posturing!_ Eric is extremely proud of adding Bella to his family. He will be toasted in Valhalla for the deed of adding such a valuable and perfect member to his family as soon as he found her.

Charlie's face gets even darker, making many of them wonder if he will have a fit in front of them. Alcide hopes not, even though he can hear the quiet cackles from Ludwig above them as she watches from the balcony. The man in front of them doesn't deserve to skip out on everything _that_ easy.

Bella leans more into Godric as she looks at him. She has no idea why he is so upset, and seeks comfort in her Mate. She can feel the care and love he is pushing on her, making sure she is aware of how much he cares for her, and how this only matters as much as she wishes it to. He and Eric have already told her she is welcome to stay with them.

Eric, feeling his syrra _(the more familiar form of sister)_ craving comfort, glances quickly behind him, and then looks back to the man in front of him. He raises an eyebrow at the man and quietly states, "Chief Swan, I recommend you calm down, or else this 'talk' will be ending shortly." His tone told the other man that he's bored, but that he will do as he claims: end this confrontation without any hesitation. Eric's personal glee in making the man angry so easily is well hidden.

Charlie clenches his jaw but works to calm himself. He needs everything he can use, so he can make sure Bella stays here. She belongs here, not with dead people. Her future is here, finishing school and then going on to college. This is what she will be doing. He nods to himself as he plans out the life of the woman in front of him.

Eric studies the man and sends comfort to Bella, and also a little bit of caution to her and Godric. He does not want them surprised by what will be happening. He is sure that Charlie is going to find out why his Maker is one of the most feared vampires in the world. He himself will be taking out some of his anger, too. But he wants the man to bring himself down so that Bella will be justified in how she feels. Unfortunately, it will be better for all of them if she can leave this behind. Her future doesn't include the people in this town anymore…

Finally calm enough, Charlie tells Eric, "Mr. Northman, what right do you think you have to be criticizing me and the way I treat Bella? I promise you it has to be better than you ever treated a woman." He can just imagine how a barbarian like the man in front of him treated his women. He is too big to be anything but a barbarian.

Godric chuckles. This will be interesting. He can just imagine what the man in front of him thinks of Eric. But to make that kind of statement to one of the more progressive cultures of the times? They treated their women, and even their thralls, better than most did.

Straightening to his full height, Eric looks down at the man below him, "Excuse me?" He is attempting to keep a calm façade as he tries not to laugh in Charlie's face. The images of his past come to mind, and he has a light smile on his lips as he realizes that Bella will remember that time from him, and he hopes that she will remember enough that sometime they can talk about it. Suddenly he yearns to be able to speak his mother tongue with someone else, to be able to talk to someone about his childhood, about growing up. He realizes that this is what Bella is, she is his sister, his confidant in the future of his past. He reflects on all this as he waits for the Chief's answer.

Charlie snorts. "You heard me. Bella is treated better than anyone else. I let her have the freedom she's used to from Renee. All I expect of her is that she have dinner on the table, that the house is clean, and that the laundry is done. She is also expected to keep her grades up as well as not participating in anything that would get her trouble with the law. Other than that, she can do as she wishes."

His hands clasped behind him as he listens to the man in front of her, Eric nods. "Of course. As long as she keeps your house, prepares your food, and keeps her studies up, what more can a woman ask for?"

Relaxing slightly as he thinks the man in front of him agrees with him, Charlie nods.

Eric then lifts an eyebrow to the man. He states, "So she is your thrall."

Charlie looks confused as he repeats, "Thrall?"

Nodding his head, Eric explains, "Your slave. The duties you have told me were hers are the same as a thrall in my household would hold. My wife was in charge of the thralls, making sure they do their duties, learning our customs so that they can be gainful to my house. She was in charge of everything, while I was aviking. She made sure that the food was gathered and ruled in my stead. My daughter, had I lived long enough for one, would have helped her, learning from her mother how to govern, until she was old enough for marriage. Then, she would come to me and her brothers to discuss who she wanted to marry. If I was not there, she would have had the right to marry the third of her brother's choices, marrying of her preference. But neither of these fit with what you have said of Bella." His eyes darken as he cannot comprehend his sister being used as a slave. Her blood oath raised her to the level of a villager. Her oath being accepted by the Goddess of his house elevated her to his rank before his father died.

Charlie is sputtering, but his mind is picking up key phrases. He demands, "And what would you do with Bella?"

Shaking his head slightly, Eric tells him, "I have already done it. She is my sister; the Patron Goddess of our Line has blessed our oath herself. Bella holds the right to pick her own lover, who I have already approved of and made sure she is aware of this fact. I will also be taking over her care since you think of her as a thrall, and as my sister, she is nowhere near the class of a slave. I will also approve Godric's suit since he will treat her the way she should be treated. This I do as my sacred duty as her brother. I have been her brother for less than a day, and I have already fulfilled many of my duties by talking with her and listening to her choices."

Snarling at Eric, Charlie's lips actually pulled back from his teeth. "She is too young to make those types of choices for her life. No, she will stay here. I do not recognize whatever a God dammed goddess-blessed-blood-oath is. It has no legal bearing and I am her father. She will stay right where she is."

A side of Eric's mouth lifts up. "How can you say that she is able to have no guidance in her life from you, but yet not make a decision on her life? Chief Swan, you are contradicting yourself. Can Bella make decisions or not?"

"Of course she can't make that type of decision! I am her father, she came here to live under my roof, and she will obey my orders."

Bella cringes away from her father; Godric by this time has pulled her into his arms. A light growl vibrates through him. He is well aware of Eric's building anger, as well as his own. He was a Chieftain of his tribe, a King by today's standards. Eric himself was a King when he died. Bella is now, by the standards of Eric's people, a princess, and as _his_ Mate, a queen in her own right. He will soon be taking the steps necessary to elevate her to the highest position that he can bestow upon her. She deserves nothing less.

But having this man in front of them speaking so dismissively of her ignites an anger in both of them. She has proven herself far beyond the customs of this time, much less theirs!

Eric asks, calm on the outside, "How old is Bella?" His jaw is set.

Charlie looks taken aback. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Eric pierces him with his gaze as he repeats, "How old is Bella?"

Shaking his head in confusion, Charlie answers, "18."

Nodding his head, Eric states, "And by the laws of the United States, she is of age to make her own decisions." And that truly is the last thing the man in front of him can say. One way or another they will be taking Bella from this hell on earth.

"She is still in High School! She can't make any such decisions on her own." Charlie cannot understand why this man is arguing with him about this. What does it matter to him what happens to Bella?

Calm as only he can be, Eric informs him, "She is of age to vote, of age to become a member of your military, of age to make her own decisions by the law you, yourself, represent. But in reality, she has already made many key decisions in her own life without needing or even having your input in them since she was five years old."

Eric speaks calmly as he leans over the smaller man, but his anger is starting to leak through as he continues to instruct Charlie, "When she was five, she was making decisions on bills, on what to pay and how to figure a budget. In Godric's time, and even in mine, she would be playing with her dolls still. At seven, she was doing odd jobs to bring in what money she could to help pay for those bills and food. At that age she would be playing with the villagers as that same village watched over her. She was doing adult actions, and making adult decisions, long before she ever came here."

His eyes flash as he looms over the smaller man in front of him. "When she came here, you did nothing to acknowledge her besides buying her a vehicle that she has had to dip into her own savings to pay for the gas to run _your_ errands, to buy _your_ groceries. She used the money that she should have been able to use to buy clothes or other things girls her age buy, or even save for college. Instead, she is thinking that, on top of everything _else_ she is doing, that it is time for her to get a job. And the worst part? She is trying to convince us that this is right."

Charlie stares at him. "And why isn't it? I bought that damn truck so she can make her way to school, and do what needs to be done around here. She needed to show the community that she wasn't like her mother, that she is responsible. This was a way for her to do so. She should have gotten a job by now, but that damn Cullen took up too much of her time. But I allowed it since he was from what I thought was a good family." The taste of that decision still leaves a bad taste in his mouth. He had thought that the son of a doctor would be a safe boyfriend; he may even have gotten money from the man. They had plenty…

Eric's eyes narrow. He is getting the nasty thought that Bella's father did not take her in for the reason they had all thought… He glances behind him at Godric, and can see his eyes going dark too as he catches on to what Eric is thinking.

Charlie, though, doesn't know when to shut up. "I allowed her to come here to get away from her mother. I allowed her to stay here, not paying rent. I did what was expected of a single father in this town to take care of the daughter that had been thrust into my keeping. And here is where she will stay. She ran away once and I am still dealing with that mess. And then now, not even a half a year later, she runs away again, and I had to have a search party formed to find her ass. Now she's bringing dead things into the house, and snuggling up to one. No way is this going to happen with my permission!" By the end he is yelling.

Eric glares at him, his fangs dropping halfway through Charlie's rant. He also hears Godric's and Pam's fangs drop, and Alcide's and Sam's growling. "Allowed? Did what was expected of a single father? Are you thinking this makes you her father, much less in the running for father of the year?"

A quiet voice says, "No, he is running for Sheriff. It is election year, isn't it…Daddy." The heartbreak as she realizes that she is nothing more to the man than a gimmick causes both Eric and Godric to snap.

Eric snarls as he grabs the man in front of him, "You took her in because of a fucking election? _That_ is why you don't want her to leave? So you don't ruin your chances at a piece of shit town's election of Sheriff? There is probably no one here who would even run against you! You treated my sister like your slave so that the town would think better of you!"

He tosses Charlie into his chair, not wanting to accidently kill the man. "You don't deserve the name of father, much less Bella's!"

Charlie sputters, then gloats when he recalls something he was told last night. He yells at them, "I rescind your invitation!"

And when nothing happens, Eric gives a fangy smile of satisfaction. "I forgot to mention, your mortgage company sold your mortgage last night. It is now mine, and under Bella's name. It took some legal maneuvering, but it was well worth the expense." His eyes gleam with satisfaction.

Before he could say anything else, Bella is in his arms, and Godric is now in front of Charlie. He is growling, his entire bearing changed into that of the vampire Eric had seen for the first time over his funeral pyre.

Godric is seeing red because of his rage. His Mate's pain has become too much to bear and he wants revenge for her. Her ideas were proven as fact as she realizes that the only reason her father wanted her to come was to get one over on her mother and to help win his election. He didn't really care if she stayed or left so long as appearances were kept. Thinking that her father didn't love her wasn't the same thing as knowing it.

Godric looks Charlie in the eye and he tells him, "You will never contact Bella. Ever. You don't deserve her. If she needs a guardian in this world, Eric will be that. You were given a gift from the very gods, and instead of treating her the way you should have, you have torn out her heart. No one should ever learn that their parents actually do not want or care for them other than to use them to get themselves ahead. It is truly sad that I am glad she spent so much time with the Cold Ones. Even though it is killing her now, she at least had them around to feel like she was involved with a loving family. For all that she feels as though she didn't fit in, I still know that she had more affection from them than she ever got from you or your ex-wife."

Godric grins, but it isn't a pleasant sight for the very frightened Chief. "But all that ends now. Bella is Eric's sister in all ways. She is my Mate. In the world that is about to become real for the rest of the planet, she is _mine_. Eric will be her guide, her family in ways you have never been to her. And between the two of us, she will never want for anything again."

Then his eyes narrow as he forces his glamour upon the man. "You will never tell anyone about us, nor will you do anything to point out our existence before the reveal. After the revelation, you will never speak ill of us. If anyone asks about Bella, you will tell them nothing but that she has decided to go to Philadelphia to finish school. If pressed for details, tell them anything you like, but never mention ill of her. If I _ever_ find out you have brought attention to us in a negative way, or tried to demean or contact Bella in any fashion, including directing people to us, I will come back here and flay you alive. I will make sure you survive, but each time Eric and I need to come back to punish you, it will become progressively worse. And as we have both survived thousands of years and the tortures that one can visit upon the alive _and_ the undead, we can be very…creative. Do you understand me, Chief Swan?"

Bella is staring at him, hidden in Eric's arms as he has her wrapped up. He murmurs to her in what she guesses is now their mother tongue, but she is feeling so lost in this world that has gone so much more wrong than she has ever deserved.

She is lost in her pain as Godric makes him repeat back the glamour, and as Pam tests it out. Then Godric backs away from her father, still clenching his fists, but reminding himself that Bella will not forgive him or Eric at this point of time if they do much more than this. She may tell herself and them otherwise, but his Mate is too gentle hearted to allow much else to happen to him. He had to be satisfied with the fear he smells from the man, as well as the scent of the Chief pissing himself.

He turns to his Mate and son, and nods to the rest. Soon the house is full of activity as they get ready to vacate the premises. Eric hands Bella back to him, and blurs out of the room. Godric carries Bella out to his car and carefully sits in the passenger seat with her in his lap. He nuzzles her as he pushes his love and concern to her through their bond.

Soon Eric sits down in the driver's seat of his Bugatti, and tosses a bag on the floor by Godric's feet. He answers to his Maker's raised eyebrow, "I hunted through her room to see if there was anything else. I noticed a floorboard that had been loosened and when I looked into it, I saw that. It looked like it was what she had been missing. I sealed it in a bag Dr. Ludwig gave me for her to look through later. I will send Pam back at some point to gather pictures and anything else she may want. I also glamoured the father to not destroy anything until we are able to return."

At his nod, they both understand. This is her human life, and she will want reminders at some point. And unlike the rest of them, she can have them.

Godric asks, "Are we following someone?" They need to go to the Cullen's house, the last errand they have in this god-forsaken town.

As Eric backs the car out, he nods to the side where Sam is in the van with the others, "He will take us. Pam has already called to have the jet ready for when we are done. I hate flying when at rest, but the sooner we are gone…"

Godric nods. He holds his Mate as they make their way to where the Cold Ones had lived. It is time for some answers.

* * *

**Final count, 4,223 words.**

**Ok. Now that you got a chance to read this, I am going to tell you guys the same thing I told my readers on WordPress on this:**

Yep, it is up, the one that most people have been waiting patiently for.

It is those people you need to thank. I know it has been an eagerly awaited chapter. And because it is so eagerly awaited, I took my time with it, thinking you guys would want it as close to perfect.

But some people started hounding me Wednesday night for the chapter. I had looked at the chapter a couple of times, but just couldn't get into a groove. Then I got that damned dream and wrote on it hoping to settle my nerves on this chapter. Still didn't help. Finally last night, after feeling like crap for taking a day to myself for the first time in a month, (Yep, no days off, no time really off for a whole month) I finally could get in the swing and sent the chapter to the Beta. Who worked late in the night to get the chapter out. (now say Thank you Meridian for your sacrifice of Betaing a chapter for free of an author who gets no money and often no reviews for writing this unless to say Update Soon!)

I was going to take today off, since I was so aggravated not to appreciate it yesterday, and spend it with my hubby, but I had another request for the chapter. And neither him nor my pets or the rest of my family and the Betas who support me deserve to hear another day of my ranting.

Here it is. Just next time you are eager for a chapter, maybe think that the author may be feeling sick. Or that maybe their muse kicked in and are writing for another story like she has done for this one. This one delayed In The End and none of those readers sent anonymous request for the chapters to be updated every day. And upped it exponentially each and every day since then. I try to send chapters to my Beta's each week. There are 10 other stories waiting on updates. And including this week, I have met my goal with You're and ED with an update between Wednesday-Tuesdays. Next time I get a barrage of anonymous reviews asking when I am going to update before the week stated above is out, I will not update. There is no reason to hound me. All it does is not only make me mad, but it also makes the Beta's mad, my hubby mad and the rest of the people who listen to me rant. While I am ranting, I am not writing nor doing anything but being pissed.

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	14. Chapter 13 Resignation to the End

**Ok, I wasn't holding back the chapter, I got sick. I will let you read this one and hit you on the end. As always, Meridian is freaking awesome and I adore her!**

**Disclosure: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Myers and True Blood is owned by HBO, Allan Ball and Charlaine Harris. I own nothing. Well nothing more than the dream which spawned this.**

**Pre Edit Count - 3,182 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Somebody I Used to Know _by Gotye (feat. Kimbra)

* * *

_Previous:_

_He turns to his Mate and son, and nods to the rest. Soon the house is full of activity as they get ready to vacate the premises. Eric hands Bella back to him, and blurs out of the room. Godric carries Bella out to his car and carefully sits in the passenger seat with her in his lap. He nuzzles her as he pushes his love and concern to her through their bond._

_Soon Eric sits down in the driver's seat of his Bugatti, and tosses a bag on the floor by Godric's feet. He answers to his Maker's raised eyebrow, "I hunted through her room to see if there was anything else. I noticed a floorboard that had been loosened and when I looked into it, I saw that. It looked like it was what she had been missing. I sealed it in a bag Dr. Ludwig gave me for her to look through later. I will send Pam back at some point to gather pictures and anything else she may want. I also glamoured the father to not destroy anything until we are able to return."_

_At his nod, they both understand. This is her human life, and she will want reminders at some point. And unlike the rest of them, she can have them._

_Godric asks, "Are we following someone?" They need to go to the Cullen's house, the last errand they have in this god-forsaken town._

_As Eric backs the car out, he nods to the side where Sam is in the van with the others, "He will take us. Pam has already called to have the jet ready for when we are done. I hate flying when at rest, but the sooner we are gone…"_

_Godric nods. He holds his Mate as they make their way to where the Cold Ones had lived. It is time for some answers._

_ Now:_

* * *

Eric follows the van as Sam directs them to the Cullen's house. He shakes his head in contempt that the house was well known to the locals, but it does seem as though it is difficult to find the turn off. He looks over to his syrra sitting in Godric's lap and his heart hurts.

If he could, he wouldn't expose her to them again, but Godric is right: they need to go through the house to familiarize themselves with the scents, and see what they can turn up with a quick toss of the house. He also will be sending others back at a later date to search the house more thoroughly for them.

He can see how this might be painful to his syrra, but right now, answers are needed. Plus he really wants to see a certain room, hoping to leave it destroyed.

He smoothly handles the car, and at any other time would have loved driving it. But this was not the right time for him to be enjoying himself. Though he will never admit to loving any car other than his beloved corvettes. Those cars had impressed him when they had first come out, and he often upgrades when the cars improve.

But his maker loves the fast cars, and always gets one sent to him when he decides to get a new one. He also loves to speed. Eric has no idea how many tickets he has glamoured himself out of so far. It is getting trickier with the cameras that are often mounted on the dashboards, but Godric thinks it is great fun to work himself out of it. He also doesn't care about the mileage he adds to the machines, saying that if he wanted a collector's edition, then he would just add to his show cars.

Which reminds Eric that he will need to gently remind his beloved Maker that they'll need to make provisions for transportation for Bella. If they don't get her a car of her own, which would depend on her pain levels, then they will need to get her one that will seat more than two…no matter now comfy Godric is with his syrra on his lap. He starts musing over cars he needs towed to his lineup in case his syrra comes to him. Even with all these thoughts in his head, Eric is still maneuvering the car up the Cullen's long twisty drive. When the house breaks out of the trees, Eric quickly maneuvers the car into park and surveys the area in front of him.

Then Eric looks up to the house and just stares at it. He finally comments, "And Cold Ones lived here? Didn't they worry about the windows?" Those same windows scream at him about how close dawn is coming and that he would not be safe there. Plus, his instincts are not wanting him to go in there. If it weren't for his syrra, he would leave and tell his Maker about this bad feeling.

The house is unique to say the least, but both vampires shudder at all the windows that are showing. Their instincts for the last combined 3,000-plus years are warning them that they would meet their ends here if seen in the daytime.

Even if it weren't for their natural aversion to so many windows, the house was still much too exposed for Eric's tastes. There were too many ways in. And with the forest being so close, there were too many ways predators could approach for it to be securely guarded in any way or form. He prefers to be able to detect enemies who somehow actually make it to his home so that he could more easily destroy them. As it is, Eric glances at Godric and meets his eyes over his syrra's head. This is not going to be easy for either of them.

And a small voice suddenly comes from Bella. "It's hidden from any humans coming across them accidentally and where they could be themselves. That's what Edward told me."

They both look at her. Godric tells her softly, "You don't have to go in, a thaisce. We can go through the house without you."

She takes a deep breath. "But it will help you if I came along." Her blue eyes are staring at the house, the exact shade of her brother's at the moment, and her instincts are telling her the same things as her elder brother's are. This house is not safe. Be wary.

He kisses her head, "I won't lie to you. It will be helpful, but I really don't give a damn about that if you don't want to go. You are my first concern. What do you want to do?" Godric has already laid out how he wishes to treat his Mate, and this is another example. She is more than able to make her own decisions.

She looks up at the house, then reaches over and opens the door. Before she can leave the vehicle, Eric is there holding his hand out.

She looks up at him, "Gentleman? Really?" She just cannot help teasing Eric. It's not like he makes it hard for her!

He grins at her, "Of course, lillasyster. I need to set the standard high for Godric. I am a firm believer of showing by example." He waggles his fingers for her to take his hand.

She rolls her eyes at him as she takes his hand to get out. Once she is out of Godric's lap, he is beside her, offering his arm. She smiles up at him as she takes his arm. Eric smiles at her and walks beside them as they head up the stairs to the house.

Bella didn't think the door would be unlocked, yet Eric opens it easily. But when she looked up at him, he grins. "You would think they would have stronger locks." An impertinent grin on his face shows his amusement.

She snorts. "They acted so human that they probably thought it was enough." Though she does wonder that it is so easy for others to get in. Did they just not know about the presence of others Supes?

Godric shakes his head. "Our doors are not so easily gotten through. We have so many to protect ourselves from…"

Frowning as the information floats up to the forefront of her mind, "Silver for vampires and weres, iron for fairies, mercury for witches?"

Smiling as they walk in, Godric murmurs, "And so the blessings continue. Yes, a thaisce. Those are all things we protect from. Normally the doors will be steel with silver in it to prevent a vampire from gaining entrance. We also have large resting areas. But we will discuss this on the plane. I will also show you our homes and you can choose which one you wish to have as our residence."

Eric looks around, but he is also watching Bella. He wonders if all the information he has is now hers to access. He doesn't mind, since as his actual Blood relative, she has as much right to all of it as he does. It would be different if he had a Mate, but not much. As it is, he will be arranging many accounts for her, just as he knows Godric will. Neither will take a chance with her; she is precious to them both, and they will treat her as such. Now that she is theirs, there is no chance that she won't be well cared for. Though Eric is saddened by the thought that if anything were to happen to one, the longer they're bonded, the sooner the other one would follow. He would not only lose his syrra, but also his father and brother.

Bella is now lost in all the information she is suddenly finding in her head. She wonders at Eric's mind, and if this is all from the Goddess giving it to her. She also marvels at how it is all organized. While her brain is not what she would consider normal, the the way it is all organized and available to her is so similar that it's kind of funny. She wonders if the way she thinks is different now, or if she and Eric had always thought in a similar fashion.

Godric studies the house around him. He takes note of the structure, knowing from his many years on this earth that the homes often give hints of his adversaries. And they became his adversaries the day he realized who his Mate is and what they did to her. He doesn't care why they did it, though he will be finding out for her as he knows it is one of her questions. They will suffer for the pain that she is going through, and for the fact that she is still fighting for her life even with his blood and Eric's strike that helped drain the venom from her arm. Finally, they will suffer for the sheer fact that he and his Mate are not being given the time to begin a relationship that will span millenniums.

He looks down at Bella to make sure that she is fine and catches Eric doing the same. She had been strangely quiet since they entered. They both look at each other, then back down to the small woman in between them. They calmly wait for her to lead them where they need to be.

Taking a deep breathe, she asks them, "Where would you like to start?" She notices that the cross is down, but that the collage is not of the Graduation caps. Other things catch her attention as if her mind is trying to tell her something.

Godric squeezes her hand on his arm while Eric bows to her and teases her, "Lead the way, syrra."

Shaking her head as she asks, "Syrra already?" She glances at Eric out of the side of eyes as she leads them on the tour she herself had months ago. She smiles as she sees his sly grin and his own look at her.

Godric leans down, "Just wait… Now that you know his language, he will be searching for names to call you." He can't help himself and kisses her nose. He cannot explain the feeling he has with this little woman. She is just as he told her: it is as though his very dreams have been given form in this woman. And her brain and her heart? These are things he finds himself falling more and more into her.

Smiling, she sighs, then proceeds to give them the same tour Edward gave to her so many months ago. She quickly moves to show them everything, leaving the bedrooms for last. Edward's, because she is not sure how to feel about going in there, but she knows her two vampires would be eager to 'search' the room. Carlisle's, because she knows the leader of the coven may or may not have information Godric wishes to have. And Jasper's… She has no idea why, but she has this feeling that it will have something in it.

Pamela and the others make their way into the house and take note of the rooms that Bella has pointed out. Once the tour is over, the three of them are in Jasper's library. This is the first of the rooms Bella has felt a need to look over for herself.

Bella frowns as she looks around the room. The room has no mention of Alice in it at all, in fact, it is what she had imagined would be his when they had been in Arizona and she had wondered about her guardian.

Eric is over by the bookshelves, studying them. From what Bella has said, this is the warrior in the family, the one that they will need to know in case he attacks them. He is looking for any clues to the way the man thinks. Though from what he has heard from Bella, this one may be the brother he wished he had. How he would like to sit and talk with him.

Suddenly he feels an emotion from Bella that makes him look up. "Bella?" He looks at her as he tries to figure out what is making her feel so…thoughtful?

Looking at him, Bella divulges, "Carlisle had his office, that from what I gathered was his office for his medical files and also where he held private meetings with the family. But this room…it doesn't make sense. Jasper and Alice were together. Why would he not just share their room? Why would they need separate rooms?" She keeps looking around, as both her Mate and her brother watch her.

She wonders around the room, looking at everything and noting how much this room fits the man that had told her she was worth it. She finds herself in front of the bookshelf with Eric, her eyes gliding over the volumes of Civil War history. She even finds the Art of War in the shelves and then stops at a book. The Red Badge of Courage. She looks at the others around it, then looks back to it.

Eric watches her, but then frowns as she pulls out the Red Badge of Courage and the Art of War books. He cocks his head looking at them then back to the books. "Syrra?" He has no idea why she pulled those two specific books out when there are tons of books mixed in together. There is no rhyme or reason to the library.

She takes the books to the desk and flips open the Red Badge of Courage book. "Jasper seems to love the Civil War. He had helped me on a paper for history on it. Best paper I ever wrote. But these two books… just feel off." And as she said that, a slip of paper fell from the book. All it had was a number. 63.

Bella picked up the Art of War and turned to page 63. Then she frowns as she can barely see the writing along the edge of the page. She hands it to Godric who is behind her and ask him, "Can you make sense of this?" If her eyes can't make it out, his could.

Godric turns it and frowns. It was written so lightly that if you were not looking for it, you would think it was a watermark along the edge. The writing is that fine. He scans it then looks up at Eric.

Eric stares back at his Maker as Godric reads the note out loud.

Bella, yo sabía que ibas a encontrar. Sólo estoy esperando que usted sabe lo suficiente español de ser el área de Phoenix para ser capaz de leer esto. Nunca fui después, yo estaba tratando de salvarte. No puedo decirte cómo lo sé, pero decirle a Godric esperar una fría y su compañero a visitarte en Dallas. Será mi hermano de sangre. No confíe en nadie que no esté avalada por su pareja. recuerde, que no importa qué, usted se lo merece. Su hermano, Jasper Whitlock. (_Bella, I knew you would find this. I am just hoping you know enough Spanish from being in the Phoenix area to be able to read this. I was never after you, I was trying to save you. I can't tell you how I know this, but tell Godric to expect a Cold One and his mate to visit you in Dallas. It will be my brother by blood. Don't trust anyone who is not vouched for by your mate. Remember, that no matter what, you ARE worth it. Your brother, Jasper Whitlock.)_

Eric lifts his eyebrow as Godric finishes. "What is going on?" Neither he nor Godric have any issues translating, and he looks to Bella and she shows every sign of having understood the language, even as old as it is in that writing.

His arm around his Mate, Godric muses, "I think we are finding out not everything is as it seems in this family." Looking up to Eric, he tells him, "Have the others go through the rooms. There are only two other rooms I want to see here before we leave." He _really _wants to search the impudent boy's room, but he also needs to search the coven leader's room. He can feel from Bella the same need to go there.

Bella looks up at him with her eyebrow raised in silent question. He smiles down and kisses her quickly. He gives a little sigh as he enjoys the feeling of her here with him.

Eric just grins. "Let's leave the fun one for last. The leader of the coven I take it?" He loves watching the two, knowing that Godric will take care of his syrra. The two of them are good for each other.

Godric nods. He offers his arm to his mate and they leave the study, the two books in Godric's hands. He will not leave any trace of the other vampire's note to his Mate. Though, he is shocked there is no jealousy from Eric. But then, Eric is more her brother than any other person will be on this earth. But it makes him wonder how the Cold One knew of him and his claim to his a thaisce.

They soon enter the room that Bella has been in twice before. Once, when Edward was showing her around, and when he had told her about the three kings. Godric kisses her head as he moves through the room, Eric on the other side. She turns around and stares at the picture of Carlisle and the three kings. She cocks her head to the side and muses out loud, "I wonder if he really left them. He is the only one that is shown seated with them. No one else is sitting."

Eric voice is behind her as he stops and looks at the pictures himself. "Only royalty can sit with others. Where did Carlisle come from?" He tries to help her out, thinking that with how she found the books, maybe she can find other things?

Still looking at the painting, Bella cocks her head to the side. "He is supposed to be a preacher's son. I don't think he has any more claim to royalty than me."

Godric snorts from where he is at the desk.

When Bella looks over her shoulder at him, she catches Eric's grin. "Actually, Lillasyster, you have more right than these self-proclaimed royalty to sit on a throne."

Before Bella can ask Eric what he meant, Eric had moved closer to the paintings and mused to himself. "Why would they leave these behind?"

He reaches up and Bella grabs his hand to stop him. When he looks down at her with a raised eyebrow, Bella repeats to him, "Why _would_ they leave these behind? Eric, just humor me and have someone else take some safeguards when they look at the pictures. Plus, they took his cross, why _not_ these? If there had been time to take the cross, then there was time to take these. And these pictures by themselves are damning to the whole "keep the secret" thing."

Godric appears next to them and nods as he looks at them. "Leave them, Eric. I am not liking this at all. In fact, have everyone exit the house and we will send in a team to go through it. I think we found the most important information tonight. For now, I want to get us back into our territory."

With this said, and with a bad feeling creeping up on him, Godric soon ushers his Mate and his child back out of the house. Along the way he orders everyone else out of the house along with them.

Outside the house, Godric eyes it. Sam walks up to him and looks at the structure. "We didn't get to look at a lot in there."

Eric is also staring at the house as he grumbles, "Or fuck up a certain room like I wanted."

Godric shakes his head and holds his Mate close. "I have a bad feeling. Pamela, I want you to have a crew come in with full suits. I want no vampires if possible. Sam, I know you mentioned you wanted to be allies, and I will do this. But, you need to keep your tribe away from here." He does not know where this came from, but a quick check of his Bond with his little Mate tells him it originates with her, but it is not all from her.

Pamela is still shaken up by Eric's comments earlier and by how he's acting around Bella. She can see Godric's possessiveness over his Mate, but what is up with Eric? Is she his Mate too? Why is he hovering over her?

Shaking her head, she asks Godric, "If you wish, Grandsire, I can stay here and organize the search team as well as negotiate the treaty with the shifters." She will deal with this when she can, but first, she can tell that whatever is going on here is a big deal, and she never fails her family.

Godric looks over at Eric and lifts an eyebrow. It is his call, since as his second, this is now his job.

Eric looks over at the house and thinks. "You have tonight and tomorrow, Pam. After that I need you back in Fangtasia. No later." His eyes cut over to her and he tells her, "_You_ are not to go inside that house. _I command you_."

She shudders as the command sets in and nods. She walks away and is soon on her phone arranging for her stay here.

Eric turns to Sam. "If you don't agree to any part of the treaty, or if you feel as though Pam is being unreasonable, call me. I want to have someone from your tribe guarding my sister with Alcide. Her safety is too important for me to leave it up to one type of Werewolves. Since you do not register as one, even after you are announced to the council, no one will expect one of you to be guarding Godric's Mate. I like the hidden cards." To say the least. If he could, he would have the whole tribe protecting them, but he will take what he can.

Sam nods. He is mentally going through the wolves he has available and asks "I can send one with you now. The only thing I know he will want is the chance to make something of himself. Though I warn you, he is a ladies man. But he has no ties to the reservation other than being a wolf." And he can get that wolf into a better place – he is wasted here.

Godric chuckles. "Eric should get along with him then. If he wishes to leave now, we will take him. I am not taking any chances with Bella. But warn him that she is taken…" As he growls out the last part**_. His mate…_**

Sam snickers. "Oh, Paul won't mess with her other than to tease her. But this will be good for him. He needs to get away from the tribe. I am hoping that this will present him the chance he needs." He truly hopes this will help. And he needs to do this. He understands the needs of the tribe, but if three could guard it in the past, then three can do it now.

With assurances from both Eric and Godric that Paul would be welcome, he walks away to make the arrangements.

Bella sighs. "What is going on? Why do I feel like there is more going on here than we think?" She feels like something huge is coming.

Godric kisses her forehead and he holds her close. The three of them turn to stare at the house in front of them. "I don't know, a thaisce. But we will find out. That I promise you."

* * *

**Final count: 4,366 words.**

**As always, please let me know what you think!**

**Whew! So, what happened? I was trying to catch something and was actually ran offline by my Betas and my Hubby working together. They are frightening on how they well they worked together! Though, the Betas worked and were publishing chapters while I was out and letting people know on the Facebook group that they were ready to read on WordPress. So if you were there, you would have known that this was up on Wednesday! Just saying... Now on to the other chapters I need to update!**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	15. Chapter 14 I Keep Trying

**Umm. Yeah this is still Wednesday. It's Marty's fault that I got hung up on stupid you tube videos with him! So, yeah. MANY MANY HUGE THANKS TO Meridian! And she is about to be a co-author for a new E/S story! It'll be up on 06/13/13. Check out her profile for it!**

**Disclosure: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Myers and True Blood is owned by HBO, Allan Ball and Charlaine Harris. I own nothing. Well nothing more than the dream which spawned this.**

**Pre Edit Count - 3,876 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Perfect _by Hedley

* * *

_Previous:_

_S__am nods. He is mentally going through the wolves he has available and asks "I can send one with you now. The only thing I know he will want is the chance to make something of himself. Though I warn you, he is a ladies man. But he has no ties to the reservation other than being a wolf." And he can get that wolf into a better place – he is wasted here._

_Godric chuckles. "Eric should get along with him then. If he wishes to leave now, we will take him. I am not taking any chances with Bella. But warn him that she is taken…" As he growls out the last part**. His mate…**_

_Sam snickers. "Oh, Paul won't mess with her other than to tease her. But this will be good for him. He needs to get away from the tribe. I am hoping that this will present him the chance he needs." He truly hopes this will help. And he needs to do this. He understands the needs of the tribe, but if three could guard it in the past, then three can do it now._

_With assurances from both Eric and Godric that Paul would be welcome, he walks away to make the arrangements._

_Bella sighs. "What is going on? Why do I feel like there is more going on here than we think?" She feels like something huge is coming._

_Godric kisses her forehead and he holds her close. The three of them turn to stare at the house in front of them. "I don't know, a thaisce. But we will find out. That I promise you."_

_Now:_

* * *

The ride to the airport had been much livelier than the ride to the Cullen's house. Both Godric and Eric are soon chatting with Bella about the world she is now involved in. They want to test their hypothesis about what she had received from the exchange with Eric. After an intense round of questions, they find that Bella has most of Eric's knowledge, but as for his in-depth information, there has to be something to make it "bubble up" to the top, to use Bella's exact words in describing the feeling.

"I can't explain how it really feels, it kinda feels like it tickles as the information comes to me. Maybe Freya wanted us to know when we find out information like that" Bella guesses as she curls up in Godric's arms. She had mentioned to him earlier that she feels so much better when he holds hers like this, and Godric had been quick to tell her that he doesn't mind…and then promptly wrapped her in his arms as he pulled her closer.

Eric just grins at her as he maneuvers through the minimal traffic on their way to the private airport. He suspects that she will be getting a big surprise when they arrive. Godric had ordered his jet to be here, although "jet" is such a misnomer. His plane is big enough to take this car back to Dallas. Godric had wanted to drive from the airport to the location of the meeting, not trusting the King's offer of transport, but a hiccup with the airport had forced him to arrive in Oregon instead and then drive to Seattle. Not that he complained all, and definitely not after it lead him to his Mate.

Eric frowns as things suddenly start lining up in his head. He comments quietly, "Godric, where were you going to land originally?" His eyes meeting his Maker's for a second before glancing back to the road.

Godric looks up from his fascination with his Mate. Meeting Eric's blue eyes, he comments, "Port Angeles. Why?" Most of his attention is on his small Mate, exploring the Bond he has with her, feeling it out and seeing what he can do with it while she is asleep.

Eric looks down at his lillasyster and mutters, "Then we could have possibly never met her."

Not able to keep the growl from voicing, Godric's eye glow briefly. But he is also thinking about Eric's observation. His eyes narrow. "Check on what happened. Though I am extremely happy about the results, I find that I, too, am wanting to know how it happened."

Nodding his head, Eric glances at his syrra with a small smile on his face. She had been yawning as they were talking earlier so he is not surprised to see her sleeping. Even with the venom gone from her arm, Eric can still feel the pain she is feeling in her head. He quietly asks, "What about the pain?" The pain bothers him; it's telling him that they are still working with a deadline. While it's not as tight as before, he is not happy that she is still in pain. He wonders what the substance is that is causing her pain if the venom was drained?

Godric sighs as he watches his tiny Mate. "I will offer my blood, if needed. I also need to talk to her about the last exchange. I have been able to dismiss the need for her by taking on her pain, but it was much harder to do this time. But I want her to have the chance to choose when she comes over."

A smirk appears on Eric's face. "I will do so, as it is my job as her brother to talk to her about sex. I have been failing in my duties not to do so earlier." The mischievousness in him is sparkling, and Godric muses that he loves this side of his Child that he has not seen in years. It seems Bella is not only bringing him back to life, but also his Son.

As good as Pam has been for him, Eric has been more serious since he turned his Child. She needed a firmer hand, and he had to be more like a father than a brother with her at first. And, unfortunately, she has not gotten much better. Even when Eric had asked Godric to foster her, to try to give her more of a sense of her place, she had refused to leave. That had been when Eric had shown the other side of himself, the stern taskmaster. He cares for Pam, she is his Child, but he quickly grew tired of the spoiled princess routine. Eric had learned to be more controlling, and brought back the aspects of his personality that had made him the kind of King that his followers wouldn't leave behind when he was dying.

The feeling of having his Mate in his arms, and of knowing that Eric is becoming who he was before the need for revenge took hold of him, relaxes Godric. He chuckles as he imagines what Eric will be putting Bella through, and comments, "And you so enjoy the opportunity to tease her."

Eric's smirk gets wider. Then with a glance at her, his smirk fades as he tells him, "She is going to need both of us, my fader. Is this acceptable?" He wants this out now, not later when it could fester and be worse.

His head resting on hers, Godric pulls her closer to him as he replies, "Tá sí do dheirfiúr. An bandia bheannaigh í féin seo. Tá sí ag tagairt dó ar an bhfíric go bhfuil sí mo maité anam an. Ní ba mhaith liom a dhiúltú duit, mo mhac, an-áthas ar a bhfuil fola. Mar tá a fhios agam nach mbeidh tú shéanadh orm mo ghrá. Chun liom, níl aon choimhlint. Ach an bhfuil tú ag mothú coimhlint, mo mhac?" (_She is your sister. The Goddess herself blessed this. She has also alluded to the fact that she is my soul mate. I would never deny you, my son, the joy of having Blood. As I know you will not deny me my love. To me, there is no conflict. But do you feel conflict, my son?)_

Sighing in relief, Eric replies to him in the same language, one that Godric taught him since so few speak it. Neither would be surprised if their Bella knows it, too, and in fact, Godric is hopeful that she does. "No, mo athair. Níl aon neamhréireacht. Níl ach … áthas. Shíl mé riamh ba mhaith liom a bheith teaghlach arís. Ní mar seo. Is Pamela mo leanbh, ach nach bhfuil sí ina leanbh de mo chroí. Sea, tá mé millte aici, ach go fírinneach, bhí sí ar an saol crua sular tháinig sí chugam. Tá Bella gach rud a bhí mé riamh i teaghlach. Agus go mbeadh a fhios go mbeidh sí ag siúl ar an aois ag ár taobh, tugann dom sonas den sórt sin go bhfuil mé ag a bhfuil fadhbanna i bhfolach." _(No, my father. There is no conflict. There is simply… joy. I never thought I would have family again. Not like this. Pamela is my child, but she is not a child of my heart. Yes, I have spoiled her, but truly, she had a hard life before she came to me. Bella is everything I ever wanted in family. And to know that she will walk the ages by our side brings me such happiness that I am having problems hiding it.)_

Here Eric pauses, then speaks frankly to him, "Mar sin féin, tá imní orm faoi na cinn Fuar, agus go háirithe an Whitlock Jasper mé. Ba mhaith liom níos mó eolas faoi dó a fhios, agus beidh breathnú isteach air. Ba mhaith liom go mbeadh a fhios cén fáth sé, de na cinn Fuar, is cosúil mar sin i gceist léi. Ní hé seo an éad, Freya í féin a fhios go bhfuil mé sásta leis a bheith a deartháir. Ach go bhfuil sé seeming a bheith ag briseadh ó na daoine eile …" (_However, I am concerned about the Cold Ones, and especially this Jasper Whitlock. I wish to know more about him, and will be looking into him. I wish to know why he, of all the Cold Ones, seems so concerned with her. This is not jealousy, Freya herself knows that I am content with being her brother. But that he seems to be breaking away from the others…)_

Godric nods. "I too am concerned. Now, let's board. I am eager to meet this new wolf." His looks at Eric, knowing his child had enjoyed meeting the other lone wolf.

Eric grins. He had met Paul when he had arrived as they were about to leave. Sam had told him that Paul was more than willing to leave. He had an abusive father, who had killed his wife and severely injured Paul when he had tried to defend his mother. He had been ostracized by the tribe because of it, but he had been emancipated since he had inherited his mother's family fortune. He had been ready to leave the reservation, but then he had changed. The gene had come from his father, and had been another thing he hated about the tribe that had forced him to stay.

When Eric heard this from Sam, his eyes had gone dark in anger and he muttered, "What is it about this part of the world? Does no one honor the gift they had been given?"

Sam had sighed. "Unfortunately, you seem to be finding the ones who don't. I had nothing to offer these new wolves, and nothing for them to fight for. Wolves are pack animals, which is why Paul was asked to go. He is an alpha since his father descended from the last alpha. Seems the last wolves had felt it their duty to spread their genes. Because of this, he is a lone wolf. He will be happier with others he considers pack, and I am hoping this works. If it does, then Paul will be able to the first of many. He will be alpha to the pack, but I suspect he will become part of your group, or pack. But he will have nothing with him. I will send on what he wishes, but neither of us want to take the chance the Elders will try to stop him."

Godric had overheard this as he had been carrying Bella as they walked to the cars. He turned around and asked, "Is this a problem?" He watches the Wolf, wondering if he is doing the right thing in making a treaty with him.

Sam sighs as he runs his hands through his hair. "It will be, but I will take care of it. For now, let's get you guys on your way with Paul." He knows there will be a fight, but damnation, the world is **not** the place the Elders think it is, and they will need help. This will allow them to have the support of a powerful group.

Soon after he finished speaking, a gray wolf as tall as a horse came out of the woods. He walked right up to Sam and, eying him, turned his attention to Godric and Eric. Neither of them backed down from his gaze.

Paul had been surprised by the two vampires. He did not feel the hate he had towards the Cold Ones, nor did their scents burn his nose. While they didn't smell of "calming" like Sam had said, to him they smelled like Pack, like what Sam and Jared smell to each other as well as Embry, who they can tell was about to change.

As he stares down the two vampires, a shudder runs through him as he meets their eyes. He soon lowers his head respectfully. And at that second, his link to Jared is broken, and from that moment onward he will only be able to speak with Sam mind to mind.

The two in front of him are his new pack, his Alpha and his Beta. And something sparks in him as he looks back into their eyes. Respect.

Eric shakes his head as he remembers the conversation he had after Godric had left to settle his Mate into his car, leaving Eric to finalize his plans. He has the feeling that Paul is going to fit in fine.

* * *

Bella wakes to Godric nuzzling her. "Time to wake, a thaisce. We need to move to the plane, and while we have time, I wish to know which residence I need to have us taken to. Plus the car needs to be loaded."

_Loaded?_ Bella looks up and her mouth drops open. "Godric?"

He is enjoying being this close to his Mate, and makes a questioning sound in answer. The pure joy he feels with her in his arms is as close to perfect as he can feel without clothing being removed…though he couldn't deny he would enjoy that immensely.

"That is not a jet. That is a plane. A very large plane."

And a burst of laughter comes from the door as it opens. Soon she finds herself on Eric's shoulder as he carries her to the plane. "Yes, lillasyster. It is indeed a plane. And you have no problems. Remember our earlier conversation? This is a part of it." He glides them up the stairs and deposits her in a chair and collapses in a seat across from her with a narrow table between them. He absentmindedly double taps his fingers on the table to bring up a sign-on screen and is soon adding Bella to everything he can think of while he watches her take in the plane.

Her eyes wide, she takes in the plane. They are seated at a small table. There's an empty seat next to her, and one next to Eric. She can see plenty of other seats, too, as well as some doors that must lead to other parts of the plane. The oddest thing is that the windows are heavily covered.

Noticing her curiosity, Eric causally explains, "The whole plane is light proof, and more secure than Air Force One. Since this is Godric's main plane, it makes sense. You will come to find that your mate and therefore you are more important than most beings on this planet. Godric is the head of the most powerful Blood Line. There is no place where he cannot command respect. The only reason he hasn't taken a throne is because he has felt no need to be royalty, but I suspect this will be ending soon." He moves his hands quickly as he has a couple of screens open by this time so that he can work even faster as he checks his emails and adds information from time to time to a spreadsheet. He frowns as he sees an email from the Authority questioning Godric's claim of Bella. He sends off the attachments that they asked for and will let Godric know.

Looking at him, she cocks her head to the side as she asks, "Why?"

"Because of you, a thaisce," comes Godric's voice as he seats himself next to her with a kiss to her hand that he takes in his own. "I have more than Eric to protect now. The Blood Line is important, but you are more. I had not cared to do more than take a Sheriffs spot close to Eric in case he needed me. But now, now I am feeling much more protective. And Eric's Queen is a bitch. We will be working to see what we can do to take the state." He watches everyone settling in as he pays attention to his Mate.

Eric jerks and looks to his Maker. "Take Louisiana? Why not Texas?"

Twining his fingers in his Mates, Godric just smiles. "Don't think I haven't felt the pull you have to be there. So until we know **why** you feel compelled to be there, we will make sure that you can stay. But do not think this will be easy. I doubt that it will be as easy as I would like for her to make a mistake and be overthrown. Though I suspect that Dougal thinks he will be stepping down soon."

At this Eric snorts as he watches them close the door after Alcide and Paul make their way towards the rear seats. "The man has begged you for decades to take the throne. He only took it when you turned it down because he wanted to be near you. He also didn't trust anyone else to be over you." He is still working on the screen before him.

Alcide had disappeared behind a set of doors to gather drinks for them. He grins at Bella as he hands them to Godric and makes his way to his seat.

Godric sighs. "I suspect you are right, my son. But he will need to stay in place for a little longer."

Shaking her head, Bella asks, "Dougal?"

Resting his fingertips on the screen to let it scan and allow him to sign in, Godric glances at Eric. "You can inform her. He is your brother more than _hers_." As he signs in, he notices that Eric flings some documents to his side of the screen and looks through them.

His blue eyes darkening, Eric's fangs drop. He has no doubt that all of the holds up they are having with the Authority are because of her. But he quickly regains himself and turns to Bella. "Dougal MacSheumais. He is the current King of Texas and what you call New Mexico. He also is a vampire that Godric had found on his rising night. Seems his maker had run afoul of a Fairy. So Dougal rose with no Maker and was completely confused. Godric not only offered to teach him, but since he was newly risen, Godric did something that no one thought was possible. He became Dougal's Maker without turning him. It has never been replicated and no one can figure out why Dougal and Godric were able to do it."

He chuckles. "My brother, though, is not of our blood. If you tasted my blood, you will taste Godric in it. This is what makes us Blood. Just as you will taste of both Godric and me, Godric as your Mate and me as your blood brother. But Dougal has a Maker bond with Godric. He feels us as though Godric had been the one to turn him. It is because of this connection that Dougal is more protective of us than you can ever imagine. He was a warrior in his time, just as Godric and I were. He is only a hundred years younger than me. You will like him, lillasyster."

Bella just shakes her head. "What have I gotten myself into? From a family who never cared about me to one that seems to be all over the place."

Godric is tending to the screen before him, reading the paperwork they are asking him to submit for Bella. He snorts, gives Eric a look, then quickly composes an email to Roman with the attachments added to it. After sending it, he starts to work on some of the other items, gently pulling Bella's attention to it and describing in a low voice what he is doing and why. It is never too early to start helping his Mate to understand what is going on.

The plane is soon taxing out to the run way but no one on-board pays any attention to it. Alcide is quietly talking to Paul about his duties and how since Alcide is Godric's person, he will probably end up being Bella's. He will be put in charge of Bella's security, going wherever she goes. They will probably have a vampire as his alternative during the nights. All this is being relayed to Paul as well the fact that Alcide will be teaching him what he needs to know. Not told to him was that Eric will probably be in charge of his physical training.

Eric and Godric are paying attention to this, just as they knew that both wolves are paying attention to them. But the two vampires are more attentive to Bella. Eric leans forward on the table and, staring into his sister's eyes that are the exact shade of his own, tells her, "You will never be alone nor will you ever even think that you are unloved. Godric is your Mate, your other half. You are one exchange from being bonded to each other. And I would not be surprised that once it happens, you two will probably be Mated in every sense of the word."

He smirks as he leans back and informs her, "Exchanges are normally very sexual in nature. It's only because of your pain that either of you have ignored your instincts. But next time, lillasyster, I know that you will be Godric's in every way. To help make that be on your time table, you needed to aware of it before you demand another exchange." His smirk grows as he remembers her demanding Godric use the healing she needed to make another step in the Bond. It had erased any doubt from him or Godric that she might not want the Bond.

"A thaisce, we just wish for you to know about this. I would love to romance you, and I plan on doing so. But no matter what happens, you will be treated with utmost respect. I need to admit to you that I have been fighting the urge by using your pain, but I don't think I will be strong enough to do so again. I…_need_ you, in **every** way. If you need it, I will give you my blood to help with the pain. Or if you would rather, I will ask Eric to give you blood to fight the pain and to give us more time. But no other." Godric candidly tells his love.

Swallowing, Bella looks at both of them. "So let me get this right. You are essentially telling me that the next time we exchange we will be Bonded, which we both wish for…right?" At Godric emphatic agreement, both in person and through their bond, Bella continues, "But we will basically be having sex." With this she bites her lower lip as she blushes.

Godric leans forward and cups her face. He studies her eyes as he answers her, "Yes. You will be my Mate in every way, except for turning you. And to be frank, we will exchange blood often after the third time. I crave your blood as it nourishes me, but I suspect that I will continue to crave it even after you are turned. And most often it will be sexual in nature. I will hold off turning you until you ask for it, but a thaisce, I cannot promise the same for our first joining when we complete the Bond." He smirks, "I am quite looking forward to it." His eyes are smoldering as he stares down at his Mate, nothing more on his mind than imagining her under him, on top, everywhere. He is also aware that when she is turned, it may take a couple days for the two of them to calm down. His smirks gets wider as his over-busy mind supplies him with many more ideas.

Eric leans back as he laughs. "Oh I am too, lillasyster." His eyes snapping in merriment, he also advises her, "But I too cannot wait until you are turned. You will be safer, but we will make sure it will be on your terms as much as possible. For now, just think of the next step, and be aware of what is going on. That is all we wanted from you." His amusement tells Bella he also wanted to tease her, but she just laughs, promising she will get revenge.

Godric soon turns his attention back to emails and business, and Eric starts talking with Bella. His questions cause so many bubbles to form in her brain that she begins shuddering to the point that Godric had been ready to grab her a blanket when Paul comes over and drops one on her.

Watching the wolf from the side, Godric just glances at Eric and can see him watching the wolf as well.

Paul had noticed his new ward shivering and had seen the younger-looking vampire twitch a couple of times as if he wanted to find a cover for her. Paul grabs a blanket instead, and, without really thinking about it, holds it close to his body to warm it up. He wants to take measure of this woman who is the reason he's being allowed off the reservation.

So, grinning mischievously, he drops the blanket over her. But then is shocked as she groans as she looks at Eric.

"I thought I was gaining one brother. Now how many do I have?"

He chuckles. Paul drops down to her level and holds out his hand. "Paul Lahote. I gather we will be working together for quite a long time." He grins as she shakes his hand, pleased she is not too shy.

Alcide laughs. "Until you die, Paul."

Paul raises his eyes to look into Eric's as he answers the werewolf. "Didn't Sam tell you? As long as we change, we stay immortal. Since for some reason my instincts and the wolf inside me accept Godric as my Alpha and Eric here as my Beta, and with both of them being immortal, there is no reason why I would stop changing. So, as long as I don't die, there is no reason why Bella and I can't be a team for a very long time."

And with Paul's words, the future seemed to be a little less scary for them. Godric soon has the houses displayed in front of them, and nods Alcide over to help. The group gathers around the table and looks at the houses presented in front of them, debating the pros and cons to each house.

They go through the houses that are available for their use. Bella has shook her head many times, just lost. Finally, she leans back as she admits to them, "I don't know what to do with any of them. I want to be away from Godric as little as possible." Since most of the conversation was about the safe rooms, she is not happy with how so many of them are not available so that she could stay with him. She figures this will be a way to eliminate some.

Godric frowns as he taps the screen and he flips through them, and for the first time he notices the kitchens. He can also see which houses are ready for them now. He has listened to his Mates comments, and frankly is not happy with how frustrated she is with the whole progress. If she isn't happy, then he will have no problems purchasing, or even building, one more to her tastes. The only thing is it needs to be able to hold Alcide, Paul and any of his Children who come, including a place for _her_. Though if he doesn't hear from Roman soon, he will be calling her in the most painful way to get her to _heel_. What does it matter to her if Bella is his mate?

Soon he finds one that he enjoys the outside. He tugs Bella to his lap as he shows it to her. But the insides make her shudder. "I really hate the all-white part." Her eyes go back to his and she is holding inside the wince. The house is beautiful, but whoever had designed the interior really had no taste.

Nodding his head, happy they have found a home that they can work with, he asks, "If we get rid of the white, can you work with me and make this our home?" She looks and indicates a few rooms she likes but she is thinking on his request.

Flipping through the house, she finally nods. "Yes. But I don't want your job to be handled there. That will be our place." She does not want anyone knowing where they are, or to have easy access to the house. She really doesn't want to take a chance with the two vampires who have become quickly her family to be at risk.

Godric nods as he thinks about it. "With your help, I will turn some other houses over to the nest and let them be targets if they do not listen to me. And we will decide if another residence I have in mind will work when we have to entertain others." He also plans to build a club like Eric's to start handling business in. It will be more upscale, however, since he will not want his Mate exposed to fangbangers daily. But he does need to have someplace to meet with his vampires.

Thinking about everything he needs to set up for the next while, Godric turns the property over to Alcide and asks him to make secure it enough for them to rest in today and tonight. This is actually one of the easier places since the secure resting facilities for him and Eric are already underground and prepared. Food will need to be brought in as well as guards for the grounds.

Eric looks over the compound, and he grins. "I see you already had a place for me." He taps on the space under the house, and thinks about how alike they are.

Godric teases him, "Of course my child. You and your brother are always welcome and able to use the houses." Feeling the wave of exhaustion from his Mate, he makes some quick decisions.

Lifting her in his arms, Godric issues the orders for the night. "Eric, take care of what will need to be done; I don't think she will stay awake anyway. I will take her in my coffin. Before the plane opens, someone check on her. If she is fine, have her stay in there until the house is clear."

And with that Godric carefully pulls her into his coffin. He cannot wait until they are out and the sleeker models will be most welcome. He climbs in with her and closes and locks the top parts, and then very happily wraps her body with his. He feels as close to perfectly content as possible.

* * *

**Final count: 5,423 words.**

**Please leave a review.**

**So basic warning to all stories at this point. I am babysitting Friday-Tuesday. Since this is normally the time I spend writing and editing. I cannot guarantee that anything will be updated next update period (Which is Wednesday-Tuesday). I WILL be updating the following period, with Beta approval of course. She is writing a couple of stories (Ahem.. Godric sequel?!) and I am up to 11 now. So please be patient. If anything is updated, it will be on WordPress first and announced on Facebook. Links in Profile (Which I REALLY cleaned up to make it easier).**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	16. Chapter 15 2 People Meant to be Together

**I actually don't have much to say other than thanks to Meridian for her help on this. Enjoy!**

**Disclosure: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Myers and True Blood is owned by HBO, Allan Ball and Charlaine Harris. I own nothing. Well nothing more than the dream which spawned this.**

**Pre Edit Count - 1,769 Words **

**_Song I listened to for this chapter: Nothing on but the Radio _by Gary Allen**

* * *

_Previous:_

_Godric teases him, "Of course my child. You and your brother are always welcome and able to use the houses." Feeling the wave of exhaustion from his Mate, he makes some quick decisions._

_Lifting her in his arms, Godric issues the orders for the night. "Eric, take care of what will need to be done; I don't think she will stay awake anyway. I will take her in my coffin. Before the plane opens, someone check on her. If she is fine, have her stay in there until the house is clear."_

_And with that Godric carefully pulls her into his coffin. He cannot wait until they are out and the sleeker models will be most welcome. He climbs in with her and closes and locks the top parts, and then very happily wraps her body with his. He feels as close to perfectly content as possible._

_Now:_

* * *

Still in the coffin and watching his mate sleeping, Godric had waited for the day to pull him under, but instead he is still awake when they took the coffin off the plane. Before the day had come, he had sent Alcide a message notifying him that Bella was fine and not to worry about getting her out.

Concerned about the handling of the boxes containing their hidden coffins, he had made sure that his love is wrapped up securely in his arms, but is pleasantly surprised with the gentleness of the people unloading the coffin. The box held both his and Eric's coffins so that it would not be so obvious. They have other boxes and such that they use depending on who is traveling. It will be easier after the Great Revelation and all this smoke and mirrors can be used to defeat enemies, not just to hide their presence from humans.

Soon he can feel when they are being loaded into the vehicle to transport them to their home. He can also hear Alcide telling Paul more of the rules and such. He smirks at some of the things Alcide tells Paul. He doesn't realize until later that he should have felt Eric die for the day, instead he is amused and trying not to laugh as Alcide tells Paul how Eric had painfully taught him when he was learning his position from him.

While he rests there, he carefully edges his phone out, and frowns as he notices that it is past noon. Then he gets a shock when Eric texts him, '_Still awake?_'

He sends to him, '_Yes. What is going on?_' He is not used to being awake this late. Yesterday he had died for the day a bit later than normal, but even then he and Bella had went to rest about 10 o'clock that morning.

Eric sends, '_Goddess Blessing?_' He had been spending the time awake eliminating all the different possibilities and had come up with that as the most likely cause.

Godric thinks on this but then sends, '_Me?_' He can see this being true for Eric, and has a pang of jealousy. Then he holds out the hope that this might not be a one-time experience.

Quickly his phone beeps, "_Mate/Blood exchanges_.' He can feel his hope soaring as he senses encouragement from Eric. Maybe, just maybe, he could spend all of his Mate's time with her…

Before he can answer, he can hear them entering the grounds. Alcide orders the security to be set for the day and checks that everything is ready for them. He holds Bella closer, knowing that Alcide will have them in his room shortly. Then he will be looking into this with Eric.

Soon the movements stop and he can hear Alcide telling Paul, "Never ever open the coffins unless you are told to." Then he feels the box open and his coffin being extracted. He smiles at the care his Guardian is taking in the handling of the coffin, and in teaching his Mate's Guardian how to take care of her in the same way. Alcide has been one of the best Guardians he has had in a long time.

Paul comments back to him, "But I thought he said to check on Bella." He is looking at what they call a coffin, but instead it looks like a military grade box that happens to be the same size as a human body. He wonders if Bella really is comfortable in there and wants to make sure. He also assists in moving Eric's coffin to the trolley and is soon helping Alcide take them through the house into a special room.

Alcide replies back as he carefully installs the coffin in the room put aside for it. The room will move Godric's coffin down to his room and on the other side of the room is Eric's. "But if you see the lights here, that means he's locked the coffin against anyone opening it. I have the override code, but this situation isn't important enough to use it. The override is only in case the coffin itself is unsafe, in that it's in unsafe place, or something that will threaten Godric when he wakes. Right now, there is nothing pressing. He will wake soon and if Bella was not awake by the time he fell asleep, he must have decided that she was too tired to wake up without him. Don't worry, you'll get this as long as you remember certain things. Bella is Godric's first and foremost concern, the most important thing in the entire world. If it were a choice between her and him, she wins. Second, is that she is Eric's sister, by blood. Meaning again, if there is a choice, she wins. She always wins. The two of them would rather die than take a chance she would. She may fight against it, but these are just the facts. Now, let's head up. Eric needs to be put in his room, and then we will go and talk some more." The door slides close and the machinery reads the codes on the coffins and then moves them down into the light tight rooms.

Their voices fade, and Godric smiles. There is a reason that Alcide is trusted more than any other. He is hoping that Paul will be just as invaluable, especially since there seems to be a good possibility that he will be around for a long time.

Once he is sure that Alcide has locked down the rooms, he disengages the locks and is soon carrying his Bella bridal style toward their bed. Before he can go much farther, Eric is there pulling the blankets down for him.

Working quietly, Godric quickly removes her shoes and settles her into the bed. He leans down to inhale her scent, and then kisses her. They pull up the blankets, and leave after turning on the low lights along the baseboards in case she wakens without either of them noticing. Though right now, that would be a miracle since both of them have already gotten used to monitoring the bonds in case there is any more pain that they can take into their own bodies before it has a chance to affect her.

Heading into the conference room, they both sit down and Godric types into the table the code for the screen to come up on it. He quickly sets up the monitor to his room and sets to the side as Eric signs in for his prints to be allowed to use the screen. It only takes a few seconds to link up to the jet's system to transfer the work, and Eric is soon working on setting up everything for tonight. His Mate will need clothing and that will be their first stop.

Once he is logged in, Eric tells him, "I don't feel even the slightest inclination to die for the day." He is soon working on his emails, not even thinking about setting the timers for the messages to be sent like he normally does.

Godric shakes his head as he goes through his own emails, setting delays as is normal for them. He also sends a carefully worded message to Dougal. He finally replies, "Me either. Why do you think it is a Blessing?" His eagerness is veiled by millenniums of hiding emotions, but he can't hide a thing from Eric.

Eric is watching his maker, and his lips lift in a small smile. "Because it happened after our Blessing, after the second Bonding. If I could, I would ask her. But the chances of this happening after Freya came herself and Blessed our Oath?" His eyebrow lifts. He believes in his Goddess wholeheartedly, but he sees no reason why she would answer him on this. They should be able to figure it out on their own.

Pausing, Godric turns to Eric. "And what if it is her blood? Do you know what this will mean?" His blood had turned into ice in his veins as the thought had entered his mind. He would have to end so many lives, and he would do with no guilt or hesitation whatsoever if it kept his beloved safe.

His face wiped clean of his grin, Eric nods. "Every single vampire will be after her. Unless we can prove it is a Goddess Blessing, then our job to protect her just got tougher. But how to prove it?" His eyes are hard as he considers the measures they will need to take to guard his sister.

At this question, Godric leans back in his chair, his hands washing his face. "I don't know. She is not my Patron Goddess. Though I respect her very much, and have believed in her for as long as I have known her, she is the opposite of my own Patron. Though my sense of humor finds it humorous that my Patron is of water while yours is of fire." He grins, the humor very evident in his face as he turns it over in his head for the hundredth time that day.

Both of them share a chuckle.

Eric then leans forward and starts a search for Jasper Whitlock. He tells Godric, "I can always ask. See if She may tell us the answer." He reads the screens as they give the basics, and he sends off requests for more information as he is moving in and out of the different databases that hold information, many of which would be a surprise to the humans.

Snorting as he checks the Bond and the screen of his beloved, "And what Goddess or God would make it that easy?" He believes, always has, but his own God so rarely ever stepped in that to him it is normal to not get answers. Even Eric has had more interference in his life from his Patron than Godric had from his own, though he carries his marks on his body.

A grin crosses Eric's face as he searches through the results. "If it means the difference of her life, well, She may answer." He has already prayed for an answer, and is now letting it go. If she answers, she does. If not, then it is for them to figure it out. Right now this Jasper Whitlock is more of a worry.

And a female voice answers them, "Och du skulle vara rätt, min krigare. Jag kommer att göra det klart för vampyr världen att hon är under mitt beskydd, och att denna förmån är bara på grund av min välsignelse över dig och hennes kompis. Han skulle ha fått det, men det skulle ha varit tveksamt att han skulle ha kunnat rädda hennes liv. Min gyllene krigare, kommer du att hitta fler förändringar än du förväntat. Hennes DNA ändrades av Cold Ones. Hon kommer att vara unik. Jag har välsignat dig för att kunna vara samma, så hon inte känner sig ensam. Hennes Mate är att få det från att vara hennes kompis, och hans egen Patron välsignar deras förening också. Vara beredda, fler allierade kommer. Den första av dem redan har kontaktat dig, kan du lita på Jasper Whitlock och hans bror. De har sina egna skäl för att vara unik och skydda Bella. Världen kommer att gå igenom några stora förändringar under nästa kvartssekel, och ni, tillsammans med er familj, kommer att vara i spetsen för detta." (_And you would be right, my Warrior. I will make it clear to the vampire world that she is under my protection, and that this benefit is only because of my blessing upon you and her Mate. He would have received it, but it would have been questionable that he would have been able to save her life. My Golden Warrior, you will find more changes than you expected. Her DNA was changed by the Cold Ones. She will be unique. I have blessed you to be able to be the same, so she doesn't feel lonely. Her Mate is getting it from being her Mate, and his own Patron is blessing their union too. Be prepared, more allies are coming. The first of them have already contacted you, you can trust Jasper Whitlock and his brother. They have their own reasons for being unique and protecting Bella. The world is going to be going through some major changes in the next quarter century, and you, along with you family, will be at the head of this_.)

They both look at her, and she smiles to them. "Vet detta, Godric, du älskade mer än du kan föreställa dig. Själva öden har klivit in och gjort en mindre ändring som kommer rippel ner i åldrarna." (_Know this, Godric, you are loved more than you can imagine. The very Fates have stepped in and made a minor change that will ripple down through the ages.") _She glides forward and cups Eric face_._ _"_När vampyrerna vaknar, kommer det inte vara fråga om Bella passerar daywalking till en annan. Och ingen kommer att vilja gå igenom vad som krävs för mekaniken i att det ska vara möjligt. Nu, fortsätta dina planer och inte oroa dig för din syster. Även om det gör dig både kredit att oroa henne. Mina välsignelser över er båda." (_Once the vampires wake, there will be no question of Bella passing the daywalking on to another. And no one will want to go through what it takes for the mechanics of it to be possible. Now, continue your plans and not worry about your sister. Though it does you both credit to worry about her. My blessings upon you both._) She disappears, but a light on the screen make them both see her kissing Bella on the forehead as her lips move silently. And then, with a smiling glance to the both of them, she disappears.

"Knulla!"

Godric can't help the bubble of laughter coming out. "I don't think your Goddess will like her Golden Warrior cussing." He teases Eric. He is relieved that there will be no threat to Bella, but he has no doubts that there will be others who will still try though.

Shaking his head, Eric wisecracks, "You wouldn't know her well then. She is my Patron for more than family connections." He is giddy even.

They both chuckle. Then Eric grins. "Day Walkers. This will be interesting." Much more interesting…especially with Bella.

Godric grins as he looks to Eric. "We _should_ be careful with this information. Take our time testing it out." He is thinking of all the time he will have with his Mate. They will be on her schedule, and he will be able to see her in the sun, and not miss any time because of him having to stay inside. And he heard that she will have the same advantages, that when she turns, it will be mean just a diet change, and an aversion to silver…

They both look at each other, then they are gone. They appear next to a door that has an awning over it, and stare at each other. Eric repeats, "Should." He is thinking of how much more he could do, how much he could be with his new sister. How they can be able to do more…

Godric nods, a mischievousness look on his face. "Should."

And with that, they both walk outside to greet the day.

* * *

**Final count: 2,753 words.**

**Please review!**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	17. Chapter 16 I Was a Lonely Soul

**Here is the next chapter of ED. I was sick this week. Actually, to be technical, I am still sick. I'm posting these as a test. Many, Many thanks to Meridian for not only posting the chapter for WordPress on Wednesday, she even linked and posted on the site a page to let everyone know and in the Facebook group! She is super woman!**

**P.S. Limes ahead that because they are really mild, will be left. This is probably be the last time.**

**Disclosure: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Myers and True Blood is owned by HBO, Allan Ball and Charlaine Harris. I own nothing. Well nothing more than ****the dream which spawned this.**

**Pre Edit Count - 2,307 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Feel Again _by OneRepublic

* * *

_Previous:_

_They both chuckle. Then Eric grins. "Day Walkers. This will be interesting." Much more interesting…especially with Bella._

_Godric grins as he looks to Eric. "We should be careful with this information. Take our time testing it out." He is thinking of all the time he will have with his Mate. They will be on her schedule, and he will be able to see her in the sun, and not miss any time because of him having to stay inside. And he heard that she will have the same advantages, that when she turns, it will be mean just a diet change, and an aversion to silver…_

_They both look at each other, then they are gone. They appear next to a door that has an awning over it, and stare at each other. Eric repeats, "Should." He is thinking of how much more he could do, how much he could be with his new sister. How they can be able to do more…_

_Godric nods, a mischievousness look on his face. "Should."_

_And with that, they both walk outside to greet the day._

_Now:_

* * *

Bella wakes to find Godric lying beside her, running his hands through her hair. When he feels her coming to, he softly tells her, "Good evening, a thaisce."

She yawns before his words sink in, "Evening? Did I sleep the day away?" She looks up to his blue eyes, amazed with the color of them all over again.

Godric smiles as he grins down at her. "Most of it. It's been an entertaining day. We had some surprising information given to us. It will make life much more interesting." He goes to give her a kiss and she pulls away. He looks at her and lifts an eyebrow.

"Morning breath"

Godric's laughter rings out. "My love, your morning breath is nothing to things I have dealt with in 2,000 years! No, a thaisce, I think that this is one thing I will not give into you about." And with that, he curls his hand around the back of her neck and brings her to him as he kisses her.

Until now, Bella had only by now been kissed by Edward. Gentle, chaste kisses at that. Godric has not been shy about showing her affection since yesterday, showering her with kisses and holding her often. But this? _This_ is a kiss.

Godric first presses little kisses to her lips, then as he tastes his beloved, he needs more. He teases her, nipping that lower lip that has affected him so much when she bites it when she is thinking about something. As she opens her mouth in surprise, he takes advantage of it and his tongue is quickly tasting every part of her mouth he can reach.

Once done mapping out her mouth, he starts rubbing her tongue, sucking on it, until he soon has her full participation as her tongue duels with his own.

Bella is lost in this kiss, not even noticing as he eases more of his weight on her, nor when he starts purring as her hands slide up his chest and are soon wrapped around his neck.

Godric is thrilled, and is not hesitant to allow his Mate as much of him as she wishes. He may have some plans for tonight, but they are easily tossed aside if she wants him. And how he can tell she wants him! Her emotions, her body, her divine scent!

Not liking the inability to use both hands as she is doing with him, Godric rolls them over and soon has her resting atop him, never breaking their kisses except to allow her a few seconds to breathe when she needs it. And even then, his mouth and lips are still busy, until his Mate is ready for him again.

Bella is wrapped around Godric, but in the back of her mind she is waiting for him to reject her. Edward always had, so this must not be all that enjoyable since a virgin would push away a willing participant.

What Bella isn't realizing that Edward had been a prude, while Godric has had millenniums of experience under his belt. He also has the woman of his dreams literally on top of him. And there is no way he will ever say no to this woman. Kings and Queens can kiss his ass as far as he is concerned. They rank far behind the importance of Bella to him. She is more important than anything in the world, and he will spend every day showing her this, and thanking her for being here.

His mouth is busy licking and nipping at her jaw when she has to take a big breath, his hands holding her close to him. Godric has no intention of ending this until she wishes to. He has been needing her, been hard for her since he first saw her. If he can get any relief, if he and his Mate can come closer, he is all for it. It is not like she ever has to worry about him leaving her.

Closing her eyes as he kisses her, she can feel his fangs as he lightly drags them on her skin then his tongue as he soothes each spot before taking up a new place to repeat the actions over and over. Each time his fangs are on her skin, it feels as if there is a line running directly from her skin to her lower body. Soon she needs release of some type, and rubs against him.

Closing his eyes in joy of her movement, his hands fall to her hips and he holds her as he thrusts up against her, hoping to relieve the ache they are both feeling at this point…

Gasping for air, Bella moans, "Godric."

His lips twitch as he thrusts himself up against her. He also reminds himself she is a virgin. Hating himself as he tells her, "Only as far as you wish to go, a ghra." Letting her know he will stop. He will hate himself, but he will rein it in if she wants.

Bella is feeling those warm, intimate feelings and her eyes open wide as she asks, "Godric?" Her body completely stops moving as she waits for the physical denial that she is expecting emotionally.

He rolls them over and looks into her eyes as he sends her his love and his sheer need for her. When her head falls back, he kisses her neck on the spot that he has noticed is his favorite to feed from and to nuzzle when they are close to each other. It smells of him, probably from him always nicking his tongue to heal his marks. Either way, it smells of him, and he loves it and pays attention to it each and every time he gets the chance. From the emotions he gets from her, she too loves his attentions.

He works his way down her throat, and is soon nudging open the buttons on her shirt. His eyes are focused on her own half-lidded stare as she watches him back. He is still instinctively moving his hips and cock against her. He is also monitoring her emotions. He doesn't want to rush her, but he can feel how much they both need to have this release.

As he reaches her breasts, he grins up at her, "A ghra… so beautiful." And he kisses her breasts, outlining the edge of the bra she has on, reminding himself that he cannot get rid of it yet. He cannot stop his grin when he sees the front clasp and quickly slides his hand up her body to release it. As soon as it does, his mouth envelopes her nipples.

The incredible feeling of his mouth on her breast makes her arch her back towards him. The pleasure is surprisingly intense. Nothing she had ever experienced before had ever felt this good, she realizes through the haze fogging her brain. And looking down as he nips her, seeing his eyes dark with the desire for her, she moans.

Godric grins, and soon is laying kisses across the valley between her breasts as he goes to give equal attention to the other one. He only lifts his head from his path when her hands pull his shirt off. His eyes continue to watch his Mate's as he teases her other breast and nipple, his hand busy making sure the other side is getting the attention it deserved.

He notices how much more eagerly her hips have been surging up against his, and he can feel her getting close. Deciding that they have plenty of time in the future to explore each other bodies, he moves up to take her mouth with his as his hips pump against hers harder, faster.

The sensation of him moving faster against her is enough for her to feel as though sheer ecstasy explodes from her body, causing her to crush her body against his, his mouth swallowing her cry as her eyes close and she loses time to the pleasure she can feel flowing between them.

The next thing she knows, Godric is kissing her gently, his hands basically petting her body as she is trying to regain control over her breathing. He tells her lovingly, "So exquisite. And mine. Thank you, a thaisce." He kisses her neck, curling her into his body as he can feel her trying to calm down.

Bella can feel his love and his pleasure at what they did, and she can feel tears falling from her eyes.

Smelling the salt, Godric is quick to move them both to where he can look down, and uses a hand to wipe at the tears. "A thaisce, what is the matter?" He is also frantically searching the bond to find what out is bothering her. He relieves the small amount of pain from her head, but even that is still so slight that she probably hasn't even felt it yet.

Bella just curls into him, needing to feel him. She feels his arms wrap around her as he kisses her and tells her how beautiful she is, how kind and loving. How he worships her and will for the rest of their life, and more tears fall. She can feel him trying to soothe her, to stop her from crying.

She finally asks, "Truly? You want me?"

Godric frowns, and looks down at her. "Of course I want you, a ghra. You are the reason for my life. I feel so alive, so much better than I was before. I feel young again. I had allowed my years to catch up with me, and had forgotten how to live in the moment. I also very much want you sexually." He allows a small growl come out. "You are so very tempting to me, the body of a goddess, out of my very dreams. How could I not want you?"

She turns her head to the side, but Godric pulls it back into where he can look into her eyes. What he is seeing and feeling is definitely nothing he wants his Mate to feel after they had been so in sync with each other just a few moments ago. He asks her softly, "A thaisce, why would you think that I wouldn't want you? What made you think any male would turn you down?"

Tears spill out of her eyes as she just stares at him, not wanting to tell him in case he agrees with Edward. Her lips tremble as she cannot imagine the pain she would feel if he did agree. Or if he even laughed at her.

Godric's face softens, and he musingly says, "Oh a searc. (_my love, between lovers)_ what has been done to you?" He kisses her softly and informs her, "Here are the facts, a thaisce. I am yours entirely, mind, heart, body and soul. I cannot even think of another person other than you. I have craved your body since I first saw you on that forest floor before I even knew you were my Mate. I will never reject you, in fact, I will warn you that you will often be the one who needs to slow us down. Your body is perfect. You taste incredible, and I look forward to making sure every single part of you has been in my mouth. I look forward to teaching you what I enjoy, and finding out what you enjoy. But, I figure we have a couple thousand years until we can even imagine knowing each other's bodies as well as we wish. Then I plan on making sure that I rememorize everything. I get lost in the beauty of you, and I can tell you now, that this will never end. So, please, tell me, who convinced you that you are not desirable, because I would love to teach them how to recognize beauty when it is right in front of them." His eyes are bright as he can imagine the ways he will teach these others a very serious lesson. His a thaisce should never doubt herself, not this way!

Bella smiles, her heart melting with the sincerity she feels through the bond from him. She loves this connection, there is no way to lie to each other. She never has to question his emotions. She sniffs, and finally says in a little voice, "Edward. He rejected me anytime we went beyond a chaste kiss. He would tell me it was too dangerous." Even though he just told her he would never reject her, her head is down, her eyes looking anywhere other than his face.

A low growl breaks loose. Godric looks down at his Mate, his hand on her chin lifting it to meet his eyes. "Edward is an idiot. I have no idea how the boy has survived to these times with that type of attitude. A thaisce, you just felt my reaction to you stemming from a single kiss." He grabs her hand and places on his pants. She gasps, a feeling which him makes him smirk as he tells her, "This is the least I have when I am around you. When we Mate, I will probably turn you just so that we can last for many days and nights, for I can tell that I will never tire of you. And this is all before I have even had you. I could deal with the next decade of nothing more than what we did. Though, I will admit, I want more…much more. I want all of you. I want no male not being able to tell you are mine. And I want no female not to know I too am claimed by you just as much. I want your body to claim mine. You are mine, but I, too, am yours. And I am very happy to claim so."

He holds her close to him as he lets his words sink in. She finally asks, "Will it be like this all the time?"

He looks down at her, "Like what?"

She looks up at him, and asks, "Our feelings, being so open to each other? Or will this fade after awhile?"

He kisses her and tells her, "Are you asking if I will be bored of you? Never. Will I always treat you as my equal? Yes. Will we always desire each other? I pray it is so from your side. It will be from mine until the end of time. Is this how we will be from now on, talking out our troubles? By everything I hold dear, I am working on it being so. But you need to remember to talk yourself. I can't read your mind, but if you tell me your worries and fears, I will do my utmost to banish them from you. However, you must promise to talk to me. Deal?"

Bella searches the Bond and his eyes. When she finds nothing outside of what he has asked, she nods.

* * *

**Final count: 2,707 words.**

**Please Review!**

**FYI -**

**Just want to let you guys know ahead of time. I have been sickly lately, and my betas have been pushing for me to take a vacation from publishing. I push myself really hard, and lately I am running out of chapters and not enough time to work on new ones. I normally don't take days off for myself, so I work from when I wake up until I go to bed, 7 days a week working on these stories.**

**Brotherhood (Which is only posted on WordPress and is an Original Fiction) is the precursor for one of my stories I will be turning into a Original Fiction. What most of you don't realize is that I have no job. My deal with my hubby is to have something by the end of the year ready to send to be published. The story I will be turning that way is not even close to being finished. Brotherhood is my answer to it. I HAVE to do this or the stories will be stopped because of looking for a new job and the stress of learning a new job. I much rather work on writing.**

**My goal for this vacation? To just … write. I have some chapters out for Betas to work on, but I am not going to push for it. If they publish, then I will do my side of the work. I want to finish some stories, like Tea Shoppe (Which their fans have been waiting years for) which will complete Twilighted version of that story, and What If. I want to also finish up the current books for ED and You're along with Revelations. This will leave me able to concentrate on the stories that I know will be big. Tin Man, Once, ITE, Blood are all on the list to have many chapters be ahead. Along with the sequels to Revelations, ED and You're.**

**So I will be publishing, for those that have chapters to the Betas and they indicate are ready for you guys. But I will be focusing on finishing some stories. The ones I named are the closest to finishing.**

**Please be patient and you will be rewarded with many, many, weeks of constant updates!**

**So please enjoy your chapters!**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	18. Chapter 17 Eighteen and Beautiful

**Yes, this is an update, and no I am not back from vacation. Instead, an author I Absolutely love, she and her Beta made a deal for three chapters, one of ED, One of When I Pretend, and one of ITE for updates to a story I love. I worked and got all three to Betas. And here is the one for ED!**

**Disclosure: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Myers and True Blood is owned by HBO, Allan Ball and Charlaine Harris. I own nothing. Well nothing more than the dream which spawned this.**

**Pre Edit Count - 3,573 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Lady Day _by Lifehouse

* * *

_Previous:_

_He holds her close to him as he lets his words sink in. She finally asks, "Will it be like this all the time?"_

_He looks down at her, "Like what?"_

_She looks up at him, and asks, "Our feelings, being so open to each other? Or will this fade after awhile?"_

_He kisses her and tells her, "Are you asking if I will be bored of you? Never. Will I always treat you as my equal? Yes. Will we always desire each other? I pray it is so from your side. It will be from mine until the end of time. Is this how we will be from now on, talking out our troubles? By everything I hold dear, I am working on it being so. But you need to remember to talk yourself. I can't read your mind, but if you tell me your worries and fears, I will do my utmost to banish them from you. However, you must promise to talk to me. Deal?"_

_Bella searches the Bond and his eyes. When she finds nothing outside of what he has asked, she nods._

_Now:_

* * *

Godric soon sighs. He doesn't want to get up from their cuddling, but he knows that they both need to rise and dress. He, for one, cannot wait to get cleaned up and into new clothing. He has come a long way from the vampire he had been when he turned Eric.

Looking down at his happy mate, he smirks as he kisses her behind her ear. "A thaisce, what has you so happy?"

Not opening her eyes, Bella tells him, "Not in pain, feeling loved and cherished. What woman would not be happy? And I think I just experienced my first orgasm…" The last is said so softly that Godric would not have heard her if it weren't for his heightened senses.

He holds her tighter as he speaks softly into her ear, "And it is my extreme joy to have been the first to give that to you. But, we need to get moving or else Eric will be bursting in here. I don't know about you, but I need a shower, and I would treasure it if you wish to join me. Shower only, a thaisce. Call it…a chance to get to know each other without any sexual meaning behind it." He can't stop the smirk. While there won't be any sexual meaning, he will be feasting his senses on her body. His personal goddess in the flesh. Who wouldn't?

Bella opens her eyes and pulls back enough to give him a look. "Really, Godric? That is the best you can do?"

He playfully growls at her, "Not the best, no. But do I need to con you into my shower, my nice, warm shower, where I promise to wash your hair for you, my lady?"

Her smile dims and she shyly looks up at him, while her hand traces his tattoo. "Godric, are we moving too fast?"

"No."

Looking up at him she raises an eyebrow.

He leans down and lightly kisses her lips, then hovers above her, "We are Soul Mates, a pair so rare in the world that most don't understand the tie we have. I have waited 2,000 years for you. You have waited 18 years. In my mind, we both have waited too long."

He chuckles as he thinks of Afanasi. "Not when a personal friend of mine had found his when she was born, though I will give him that he is one of the oldest of us walking the earth. To have been able to have been with you since you were born, that may have been about the right time. Either way, nothing that we share or do right now will ever match the love or simple need that we have for each other. Will I rush this? No. But I will take every chance presented to be as close to you as possible." He holds her face in his hands at the end, gazing into her eyes as he pours out his thoughts on the matter for her to think about.

Bella sighs softly. Godric tells her just as softly, "If it is too soon, a ghra, tell me. I can wait."

Shaking her head, she maneuvers out from underneath the blankets and stands up. In seconds Godric is right beside her. He takes her hand in his and, walking backwards, leads her to the bathroom.

Once inside, he smiles when Bella gasps. He had designed it himself, and is pleased to feel her awe and how much she likes it. He tugs her around the corner so that she can see the shower and the counters.

Bella cocks her head to the side as she comments, "Are we underground?" The light in the room worries her considering how he had impressed upon her the importance of avoiding UV light, or, rather, sunlight, in their quarters.

He grins as he tugs her closer to him. "Yes. And the windows by the sink are really white lights behind the shades. The one above the shower is a reflection that has no UV in it." He kisses her throat as he mutters, "Not that it matters anymore for us." A smile spreads on his face as he thinks about the positives of the earlier revelation, how much he will not miss of his Bella's life before she turns, and how much she will not miss when she, herself, turns.

Bella frowns, "What?"

Godric grins, "I will let Eric tell you, since it is you two that made it possible. Plus he will not be patient much longer. Come, a thaisce, let's wash, then we are going to go shopping for at least clothing for you and your guardian."

Bella watches as he turns on the shower, and shyly, undoes her pants. He has stripped down quickly, and heads to the shower, only stopping just outside of it with his hand outstretched for hers. She bites her lower lip then steps out of her panties and lets her shirt and bra fall from her shoulders. She reaches her hand out to him.

Once her hand is in his, he steps under the water, and pulls her quickly in front of him. He looks down at her face smiling. Kissing her lips, he simply tells her, "Thank you." He watches her as he waits for her to calm down. Once her initial nerves calm, he smiles more widely at her, and reaches over her to grab the shampoo bottle. He pours out some, then proceeds to wash her hair, massaging her head as he does so.

As she relaxes into him, his smile gets bigger. Only stopping long enough to rinse her hair, he massages conditioner into it, letting her head fall on his chest as he works the conditioner into her long locks. He tells her softly, reverently, "So soft. I love your hair a thaisce. It is most pleasing to run my hands through it. In fact, a ghra, I think you may have a problem."

She smiles as he carefully rinses her hair, and she looks up to him, "Oh?"

He watchs as he carefully makes sure everything is rinsed well. "I think it will be hard for me to keep my hands out of your hair. Especially after seeing and feeling it slide through my fingers like the silk it resembles." His eyes remain fixed as he stares at her hair under the water; feeling it slide through his fingers is enough to stir him.

She can't help but laugh. She cannot lie… she had looked him over pretty thoroughly earlier as she stepped to him. To say he was large for being flaccid is like stating that the sky is blue. But now, standing so close to him, listening to him, feeling him on her thigh, the look on his face actually mirrors his expression from when he had been adoring her body earlier. "Your face looked the same earlier." She is surprised that he is actually turned on by her, much less her hair.

Godric looks her in her eyes. "Why wouldn't it? I love all of you, a ghra. So why would I look any different now, worshiping you as I clean your heavenly body, than I did earlier when I could not only worship with my eyes, but with my whole body?"

She just stares at him, her shock evident in her features and in the Bond.

He grabs a loofah and, picking through his soaps, grabs one that isn't too masculine scented and uses it. He starts at her throat, and gently washes his mate as she is in shock. His smile soon widens as she doesn't seem to notice that he is washing all of her.

He takes care, and notices that she has no hair other than her head and a neatly trimmed patch between her creamy legs. He is curious, but doesn't want to break the silence. Unfortunately, he is soon finished with his thorough cleaning of her delightful body, and not able to stretch it out any longer. A soft sigh escapes him as he positions her body under the main shower head to make sure there is no soap remaining on her body. He thinks of how he will try to remember to take her to buy creams and lotions and such for her body. Women delight in those things, he believes. He personally will delight in laving the cream on her body, making sure it is soft and well kept.

But then his small Mate surprises him. Sometime during his cleansing of her body, she had snapped out of it and just watched him. She could sense him being curious, but other than that, he did nothing but bathe her. And the whole time, his affection for her, the love that he was feeling more and more, is the strongest emotion she could feel coming from his side of the Bond.

So she decides to return the gesture. She takes the loofah, puts more shower gel on it, and starts cleaning him. She herself spends a little more time on his tattoos as they fascinate her. When she goes around to his back, she gasps slightly as she sees in detail the brand that looks as if it had been applied just that same day. She hesitantly touches it.

"It doesn't hurt."

She jumps and can see him looking over his shoulder to her. He smiles and repeats, "You can touch it. It doesn't hurt." He had been curious about what she had been doing behind him, and had controlled his body well while she was so reverently touching the marks on his back. Even when she had trailed her hand around the chief's mark on his chest and moved around to his back he had barely managed to prevent a shudder from her light touch. But the way she had reacted and even hesitated to touch the brand on his shoulder had him encouraging her to touch it. She should never be hesitant to touch any part of his body. Never.

Shaking her head from her start when he spoke, she asks, "But… how can you… leave it there? Can you not remove it?" Seeing it, remembering what it means, and why it was put on him, makes her heart ache. Him, a Chieftain of one of the strongest tribes of his time, reduced to nothing but a slave? Why would he want to leave such a permanent mark for anyone to see, to know?

He smiles and turns to face her. Taking her shoulders in his hands, he answers her question, "Why would I? It is just like the other marks on my body; they are all signs that I have survived. Each one of the other marks tells a story, and I am not ashamed of it. I survived. But if you wish it gone, I can have Eric take care of it."

If it bothers her, it would only be some pain before the skin grew back. He would trust Eric to cut deeply enough to get it all in one go. Anything she doesn't like, he can happily suffer through very minor pain to have it removed. With what he has suffered through the years, he has retouched his own marks a couple of times. When he gets the chance, he will be adding another mark on his left arm to commemorate finding his Mate. When he Mates her, he will work on adding another band of runes to his right arm to show that event in his life. He had last added a band for Eric's turning, but never had enough to add a band of runes. He will be glad to be able to finally celebrate these positive changes in his life.

Her eyes search his as she asks, "If it doesn't matter, then it is fine. But why would you remove it if I don't like it? It's your body." She is confused, what does it matter what she likes or dislikes? It is his body. Or is he going to try to dictate to her how her own body looks?

He smiles crookedly. "Because it is yours too, a thaisce. If it bothers you, I will have Eric cut it out. That is how most of our kind have gotten rid of tattoos and other marks. I have even known Makers to force their children to cleanse their body to make sure it never has marks." He will never do so to her or Eric, or to any other children he may have in the future. But in the future, he knows they will be their children. Something in the old records, and what Afanasi had told him, hints that any future children will be both of theirs. Because of the rarity of Mates in their world, none of them have experimented on this…

She is shaking her head halfway through his answer and her hand is spread on his chest, as if to stop him. "No!" She never wants him to have any pain. And just hearing him talk about having Eric cut it out so casually gave her sympathy pains up the sides of her thighs.

He reaches up to hold her close to him, and purrs to calm her. "My lady, it would not really hurt. And if you do not like it, I would do whatever it took for you to be happy." His life is hers, in every single way she can ever imagine. He will do anything to make her happy.

She shakes in his arms, the thought of what he is proposing to do… "No, it only bothers me if it bothers you. Otherwise, I think all your marks, as you call them, are beautiful. But never do something like that just to please me. I am not worth it!" No one should put themselves through pain just to please another!

He kisses her forehead, still purring as he tells her softly, "You are more than worth it, a thaisce. But if you are happy with it, then I will leave it." He holds her as she calms down, letting the water sluice between their bodies, rinsing away the pain of the years between them, allowing for a new beginning.

* * *

E

ric is reclining on the couch as he converses with Paul while he waits on his lillasyster and Godric. When they exit their room, he looks up and teases her, "That shirt looks a little large on you, syrra." He is dressed in what Pam calls his normal downtime attire, a black track suit.

Bella is wearing a black button down shirt from Godric's closet. She also has on her jeans from yesterday, but she had thrown the shirt she had been wearing away, asking to borrow one. She was slightly uncomfortable going without underwear, but Godric's appreciative look when he realized she was going commando more than made up for it. Unfortunately for her frame of mind, she had no idea what he was wearing under his jeans and Henley.

"I'm happy that I can get some other clothes. After I broke my leg, Alice had stayed to help me with private stuff. Somehow, she had managed to throw away all _my_ clothes. Every time I bought anything new that was more to my taste, it was gone, replaced the following day." She stated it as though it was normal for someone to take control of another's life to that point.

Eric couldn't help the growl that slipped out, but he is quickly in front of her, his hand cupping her chin as he looks down at her. "Well, I promise you won't have that problem here. Let's get going, you'll probably love to have some clothing in more your own taste." He grins down at her, his protective instincts even stronger since she looks like a young girl in her current clothes. He can see that no matter what she borrowed, nothing would have fit since Godric and she are so different in size. Even Pam, as petite as she is, would look large next to his dainty little sister.

Bella huffs.

Eric raises his eyebrow. "Is there something wrong? Syrra?" He will do anything to make her happy, so seeing her so obviously upset is making him wanting to fix it.

Looking up at him, she tells him flatly, "Ever since Alice, I hate shopping. I really see nothing fun about trying on a ton of clothes."

Godric just starts laughing. He wraps his arms around her and whispers her in her ear, "Then this Alice knew not how to shop. Come, a ghra. Let's teach you the correct way to shop." He had called ahead and had everything ready for his little one when they arrived. He is looking forward to the evening and learning his Mate's tastes.

Paul watches this with interest. He is, quite frankly, fascinated with Bella. Yes, she had dated a leech, and technically she was imprinted on by another, but Godric and Eric are not what he imagines when he thinks of the leeches. But she is so… different. She so easily accepts both of them just as they are. Sam had asked Eric if he could show Paul any of the ceremony, and he was allowed to only after Paul had sworn to the same Oath. To find out that an actual Goddess had blessed her…it made the world get just that much bigger than what he was already reeling from. But this petite woman, who has both of these powerful vampires basically wrapped around her little finger, doesn't give the impression that anything is any different for her. It is as though she doesn't realize her own power.

He follows them out the door, watching how Godric acts a lot like Sam does with Emily, but is somehow even more intense with Bella. It's like he needs to have his hand on her. At the same time, she also seems to need it, too. She relaxes with his touch. And when he pulls her into his lap, her body completely relaxes into his.

The group talks as Eric maneuvers the town car into the Dallas traffic, and heads to one of Godric's places. It had been Pam's idea one evening when Godric and she had been talking, and the project had taken off. He had looked at the possibilities of it, and noticed that, as Pam had indicated, no one was taking advantage of technology to make some inroads in the supreme type of boutique for clothing.

With Pam's advice as they put together the first one, the store had paid for its conception within one month, and had set the trend in that type of service in the circles of the influential. In reward, Godric had given Pam her own store in New Orleans, and they are making money over fist. They had opened boutiques in France and Italy just last month to even more acclaim and success.

So when they pulled up to a building that was tastefully accented with lighting and landscaping, and came to a stop under the awning with a valet quickly appearing to open their doors, Bella is a little bewildered. "I thought we were going shopping?" This looked nothing like what Alice had dragged her to even in Seattle the few times they had made their way there. In fact, this looked much more like a restaurant than a place to buy clothes, much less the amount of clothing that Eric and Godric had indicated that she would be buying tonight.

Godric kisses her on the forehead then ushers her towards the entrance. "We are, a thaisce." He grins, looking forward to seeing her reaction. It may have started off as Pam's idea, but he took it and worked with it until it was something that he is actually proud of. Even for him, shopping is much easier. He had streamlined Pam's idea in a way that makes it easy for even him to buy his own garments. Gone were the days when Pam shopped for Eric and him, though she still had a bad habit of buying them clothing.

Eric walks beside Bella, and throws an arm around her shoulders. "Welcome to Gúnaí álainn. Pam's idea, which turned into the ball of Dallas." When she gives him a look, he freely laughs. "Just wait, lillasyster, you will see the brilliance of your Mate. He took a rant of Pam's and turned it into a business like no other." His eyes actually seem to be glowing as he walks them through the entrance as the people inside open the doors for their party.

As they walk in, they see the manager standing there smiling. She moves forward and bows to them. "Welcome! My name is Audrey. Godric, I have reserved the main room for you. You said that your Mate is the primary?" She looks at the petite woman standing between Eric and Godric.

He nods as he releases her onto Eric's arm. He turns to Paul, "Is this ok?" He didn't want the man who had given up everything to be the Guardian of his life to be uncomfortable. But at the same time, he is looking forward to his little one seeing how different things will be with him.

Paul chuckles, "I have no idea what is going on. I just need some jeans and such." He shrugs. While he has money, and it never bothered him to buy clothes, he has kept his style easy since none of the rest of the pack could afford the same things that he could. He didn't need yet another reason for the tribe to dislike him, and putting on airs, according to the rest of them, would have been a huge incentive for them to be upset.

Audrey grins, and she looks to Eric, "I can have him in a side room. Which styles will he be needing to choose from?" She knows that Bella will be her primary focus, but she knew how important the Guardians are to the Bloodline, of which she, herself, is a member. Her lead salesperson will be taking care of the tall Native American.

Eric grins as he looks over at his syrra. "He is to be her Guardian, so I am not sure what will be needed. I don't really care as long as he doesn't stick out too much." He hopes she can read between the lines that until they get a clearer idea of how Bella is, they will need to take a middle line with Paul's clothing. He has no idea of how she will want to be viewed. Eric knows that as far as he and Godric are concerned, she is a Queen, and will be heavily involved in their plans and meetings from now on.

Eric nods down to Bella. "This is the one that I care about. No pushing her, I want someone with us who will work with her, not someone busy trying to make a commission." His eyes are soft looking down at her, but his voice is commanding, telling Audrey all she needs to know. This woman is to be treated better than Eric and Godric. Not even Pam commands the service of these two vampires.

Audrey nods. "I planned to take care of her myself. I figured that she will be here often and that it would be best to make a book on her." She nods to herself, and then holds her arm out indicating the room for them. "I will be in after I settle Mr. Lahote in here." The men escort Bella into the room, with both Audrey and Paul watching as the doors close. Paul can already hear Eric teasing Bella on her style since she is from the birthplace of grunge. He smirks as he hears her snort at Eric's own outfit.

Turning back to Audrey, Paul raises his eyebrow to her. "How did you know my name?"

She grins as she leads him down the hall. "Godric let me know who was in the party. I figured out pretty quickly who you are since Godric and his Child are famous. Or at least they are in _our_ world. His Mate is a lucky woman." There is a slight tone of wistfulness in her voice, but then, Paul figures that anyone would be wistful for the treatment that those two are giving Bella.

Paul chuckles and watches as she leads him into the room. A guy was standing there with an iPad in his hands. "Let Troy here take care of you. You are in for a surprise." With that she leaves after giving him a grin as she closes the doors behind her.

* * *

Eric and Godric are chatting with Bella when Audrey makes her way back into the room. She walks forward, grabs her iPad from a nearby seat, and sits with them.

She addresses Bella, "Now, have you ever heard of Polyvore?" She smiles at the petite woman, her head busy mentally measuring her. For the lingerie and such, she will measure her later. But for now, it was more important to relax Bella and to find her style than make her uncomfortable in asking for measurements. Audrey is rarely wrong when she estimates, and she is sure that is what is needed this night. Bella did not look comfortable yet, and it is her job to make this easy on her.

When Bella shakes her head no, she smiles. "Well, what we are going to do is similar to it. I am going to pull up some collections and you tell me what you like and dislike about them. No pressure, just tell me your thoughts on them, even if there is simply an aspect of the clothing that you like, maybe the color, like the pants if we had them in black instead of grey or a straight skirt instead of the one shown. As I get a sense of your style, we will move on. If you find something you love and want, let me know. Everything on here is available." She smiles as she pulls up the account she had made for Bella per Godric's orders. Just as in Polyvore, Bella can make her decisions without caring about or even seeing the price of the items.

Eric looks at his syrra and tells her, "Audrey is really good. Just relax, and we will have fun." He is sprawled out in the chair beside her. He had an iPad of his own, and before Audrey had came in, he had made some selections for himself to be delivered at the house. He normally didn't have many suits here, and he suspects he will need some soon.

And, amazingly enough, Bella did have fun. Eric encouraged her to express herself, as did Godric. They could feel in their Bonds with her when she did like something but thought it was expensive or something that would not be appropriate. They had no issue with telling Audrey if Bella didn't tell the woman herself. The sense of style they were getting from her is unique. She had no problem with dressing for meetings and such and both Eric and Godric highly approved of the clothing she picked out. For casual, but where she thinks it might matter, her tastes were more relaxed, but still more than appropriate to be in meetings. Her "at home lounge around" clothes, as she called them, were completely opposite.

They ordered Bella something to drink, and after a while, Paul came in to sit with them. In less than twenty minutes, he was debating with them on the styles and such, hanging on the back of the chair behind Bella, explaining why he will help her walk in heels, since some of the dresses she had chosen just called for them.

Then Bella had a shock. There came a model show. And some of the clothing she had loved is there, and all she had to do is say yeah or nay. And the men, along with Audrey, have no problems debating with her on what they thought of the clothing, with Eric and Godric chiming in that when she is changed, she will lean towards the softer fabrics when she wanted to relax.

After a while she became used to it, and really started to have fun. With the iPad she could put together outfits, and then view them in person to see if they look the way she had imagined. The freedom to express herself was liberating, and, along with the group chiming in with their thoughts, she is comfortable enough to express herself in ways she never imagined.

Godric had relaxed his arm where it rested behind his Mate as he watched her along with her Guardian and Eric debating styles. He can feel her enjoyment, and noticed that she liked classical clothing, but at the same time she loves to have fun with the additional items.

He is also noting what kinds of jewelry she likes since he plans to drape her in jewels. He acknowledges when Eric glances at him as he, too, notices the same things. It will be easy, but hard to find her things since she loves the unique. This makes him happy; he will love looking for stuff. He had told Audrey to make sure that anything she wished was available for this shopping trip, no matter the price. He can afford this and many, many more shopping trips. He grins as notices that sometimes she innocently picks outfits that would shock her at the price, while the next has something that costs less than $10.

Eric notices it, as well, and also sees how she mixes up stuff, like the pearl necklace choker that has a platinum heart hanging from where it joins. His syrra has a taste for the unique, but all in all he enjoys himself as he encourages her to open up.

Paul is the one who reminds them that Bella needs to eat, along with himself. They order in, and by midnight they are almost done. Bella had left at one point to change, and returned looking more relaxed than she had when she came in. She had kept on Godric's buttoned down shirt as a light jacket, and he had grinned as she walked in. He can definitely understand why men loved to see their women in their clothes.

He watches as she eats, and only trades a look with Eric that the slight pain he is taking from her increases as the night goes on. He is not happy about it, and will see if he can give her some blood later. But, for now, he will try to make sure she has as much time here as she wishes.

Eric too is unhappy with the reminder that while the pain is building more slowly, it seems the only answer will be to change her. He urges himself to remember as much as he can about the human Bella, but in a way he is looking forward to vampire Bella.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. Audrey promises them that the clothes will be delivered by morning, and they soon leave. Bella is curled up with Godric who is seated in the front seat this time with Eric, laughing at Paul stretched out on the back seat of the car.

She looks up as Eric pulls into a warehouse area. She lifts an eyebrow, "Another business?"

Godric snorts. "No." This warehouse is one of his that he uses in case he has to punish those who think they are above the rules he has set for his area. But for tonight, it is being used for a totally different purpose.

Eric helps her out of the car, and gives a hand to Paul as he unfolds himself from the back seat with the comment, "The SUV should be here tomorrow. Godric hasn't needed a vehicle that seats more than two for a long time."

Shaking his head at Eric, Godric dryly comments, "Nor do I really need one now. You can fly." He had ordered the vehicle for his Mate. But he can see himself enjoying it. He is also, per Eric's suggestion, ordering a Guardian for her. Eric will also have one for her to use when she visits him.

Eric grins at them. "But I enjoy being with my syrra! You wouldn't deny me that, would you, Master?" He tries to give Godric a sad face, but the effect is ruined by his laughing eyes and the overall impression Eric is giving of a much younger man. Bella had already teased him about his hair, and after conceding an outfit to him, he agreed to get a haircut before the night is out.

Bella is grinning at them as they walk into the warehouse. Then she stops in amazement. "Wow."

The vast space in front of them is full. It has furniture set out like rooms, and has unique one of a kind items mixed in with others. Eric leans down and tells her, "Welcome to a little repository of your Mate's belongings." He watches for her reaction, and it didn't fail him this time as it did earlier.

She squeaks out, "Small?"

Looking around the choices he had indicated earlier in the day, Godric offhandedly comments to her, "Maybe a small percent of it. If you do not find anything for our home here, I will gladly let you look through the inventory online. I just thought this might be easier." He is also noticing the superb job the team did in hiding the true purpose of this warehouse. Later Bella will know about it, but right now she has enough on her plate.

Bella looks back at Paul, her eyes wide as she mouths, "A percent?"

He laughs at her. Godric looks down as he tells her seriously, "Be picky, a thaisce, please. I want our home to have only what you wish it to have. If there is nothing I own that will satisfy you, let me know, and it will be purchased or made. Your imagination is the limit." He wants their home to be comfortable for her, a place where she can retreat when their lives became hectic.

Watching her face, Eric tells him, "I think you overwhelmed her, Godric."

Paul is looking around and causally mentions, "I am overwhelmed, and I ain't exactly poor." He is amazed by the selection surrounding them.

Godric just shakes his head. Neither of them can truly understand that both he and Eric have lived a very long time. With a long life comes a great many belongings, and both of them believe in safety. They switch out homes often, and Pam loves to redecorate for them. Nudging his mate, he tells her, "Go look. You don't have to choose anything right now. Act like you are in a showroom without any pushy salesmen. Just make mention to me or Eric what you like, and we will remember it for you." And they will also remember any details to help her with any decorating she wishes to do. He has a feeling that they will be visiting paint stores soon, too, since she has mentioned how she hates the white.

Taking a deep breath, Bella does as he asks. Telling him as they start, "I have a feeling I am going to be shopped out by the end of the night."

Godric chuckles. "This is only the beginning, a thaisce. We have much more to do, but take your time. We are in no hurry."

And with that, the foursome work their way through the warehouse, soon joking and laughing as they walk among priceless artifacts that Bella has no idea that were brought out of hiding specifically for her to look at tonight. Tomorrow they will be shipped back to the safe climate-controlled storage facilities where they had previously been hidden.

* * *

**Final count: ****6,236 words.**

**I am still working away on the posting vacation. I am moving a Fan Favorite called Tea Shoppe over to WordPress and am almost done. After that, I will finish the story. Then I will go and update the regulars and give the Beta's something to do, not worrying about the posting until they give the ok. While they have those, I will finish What If, then work on writing some more, writing and getting back to my normal schedule.**

**I am NOT slowing down in my enthusiasm for this or the other stories, but I figure that Tea Shoppe needs to be ended, since they are the closest to being done, and less stress on me is great (plus the three year hiatus!). I plan on at least one more story, if not two in this universe. **

**On the other hand, this story has been nominated for an award! For more information, please head out to the WordPress site and/or Facebook. Both links are in my profile. Voting starts this Saturday, July 13, 2013. There are some awesome stories I am running against, many I am reading!**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


End file.
